Evil and Chaos Win
by LesaCarstairs
Summary: Set has taken over the world with the help of Apophis. Julius and Amos Kane are the two leaders of the remaining magicians in this apocalyptic world. After Set discovers that his son, Anubis, aided the release of captured magicians he takes away his powers and throws him out into the world to fend for himself. Full description inside. T for Language and probably Violence.
1. The Beginning

**Welcome to my new story, I hope you enjoy. I love writing for you guys it's really fun. As this is the first chapter I should probably get right to the description.**

 **NOTE: Sadie is going have more of a vocabulary. There will be some swear words in this. I'm trying to make the stories less K+ and more actually T. I'm trying something new here so if you like it let me know, if you don't also let me know. I can most certainly change it if you don't like it.**

Description.

Set has taken over the world with the help of Apophis. Julius and Amos Kane are the two leaders of the remaining magicians in this apocalyptic world. After Set discovers that his son, Anubis, aided the release of captured magicians he takes away his powers and throws him out into the world to fend for himself. When Anubis runs into Carter and Sadie Kane, they take him to the magicians. Will Anubis tell the Kane's who he is or will he try to hide his identity since the gods have caused this mess.

Anubis's POV

"Go! Now!" I yell as the four magicians I had released from Set's prison go through the portal I made for them to get back out of here. Set had turned the great pyramids into cells and his base. I quickly go back to the throne room in order to avoid getting in trouble for releasing them. That's when the alarms go off.

"What is going on?" Set says walking out into the throne room.

"It sounds like some prisoners had escaped," I say to him. I had managed to knock out most of the guards, who were also gods, forced to work for Set or lose their powers and fend for themselves.

"Go see to it," Set says. "We don't have all day son."

"Yes sir," I say. I walk down to the prisons and see one of the guards starting to wake up. "What happened here?"

"I don't know," He says. "I was walking and next thing I knew I was waking up just now."

I gather some of the guards and bring them to Set. I sit in the chair beside Set. I was his second in command. I never agreed with anything he's done since his takeover. Though, I should probably fill you in with what's been going on. Twelve years ago, Apophis had killed Bast and escaped his prison. Apophis and Set then took over the world. Destroying mortals, Greek gods, Roman gods, Norse gods, Magicians, Demigods, anything that stood in their way. The world looked like what most humans would call a zombie apocalypse but without the zombies. Though, the remaining people occasionally have to fight some of the monsters and demons that Set releases to search for magicians. The magicians have a resistance group that is determined to find Isis and Horus to help regain control of the world and take down Set and Apophis. The Kane's, Julius and Amos. They are brothers from an ancient line of magicians. They are two of the most powerful magicians. Julius Kane's children are also very powerful, so I've herd. They were only six and eight when this all started but I'm sure Julius and Amos trained them well. I'm sure you're wondering. Why haven't the gods taken Set and Apophis down. That's because anyone who stands up to them has had their powers taken away and thrown out into the world. Usually when they take a god powers the god ends up dead because they don't know life without their powers or how to survive.

"Some of my prisoners had some help escaping today," Set explains walking back and forth. "Unfortunately, those four magicians we're important to me. They were the closest thing I had to finding the Kane's. I'm going to ask once, if you step forward, I won't punish you. Who aided their escape?"

I watch as all of the guards, who most are either gods or magicians that wanted to side with Set, they all stand their silent not saying a word. Until, one of them did step forward. "Master Set," He said. "I didn't aid their escape. I do know who did."

"Who?" Set says.

The guard pulls out a piece of mummy wrapping. "I found this wrapped around my neck when I woke up. I assume they used this to knock me out."

Set glances at me. "Thank you," Set says. "If you guards would leave me. I believe this is a conversation for me and my son."

I was dead. Is all I could think as I watched the guards leave. "Father, are you seriously going to believe the guards?"

"Usually I don't," Set says. "I'm not surprised honestly, you've always been fond of mortals. I also know that you haven't approved of anything I've done. My brother had raised you to hate me."

"So, what are you going to do?" I ask.

Set walks over to me. He puts his hands on my shoulders. His eyes started glowing. I immediately feel my power draining from my body. He stops and I fall to the ground. "See how you last out their son," Set says. "You are nothing without your powers. Goodbye Son." He opens a portal and throws me through it.

I end up in the middle of a street. There were buildings all around me. I assume I'm in what once was New York. I recognized some of the buildings. I walk through the streets. I was cold, it probably wasn't helping that I was wearing black ripped jeans, combat boots, and a t-shirt. I was also hungry, I hadn't eaten food all day today, I didn't feel it until my powers were taken from me. I was tired, getting your powers taken also takes some of your energy. I was alone, cold, hungry, and tired. I searched houses and things for food. I couldn't find anything food related. I managed to find a backpack. I put a couple of blankets in it. I continue walking until I hear a growling sound. I turn and see a demon. It comes running towards me. I hold my hand out to summon a jackal and realize I can't do that. I decide to go with the next best option and run. I run a few blocks before I am blocked in an ally.

I backed up against the wall and dropped my backpack by my side. I was going to die. I close my eyes to face my death and then I didn't. I heard the sound of the demon fighting someone.

"You can open your eyes dude," A female voice says. "It's dead."

I open my eyes and see a female, caramel blonde hair in a braid that rested over her shoulder, deep blue eyes, she wore blue jeans, black boots like mine, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. She had a belt with some knifes and a wand. She had a staff strapped to her back. This girl was a magician. She was also the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. "I… uh… thank you." I say. Real smooth Anubis.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "What exactly are you doing out here with no weapons?"

"I'm not exactly from around here," I say.

"What the hell does that mean?" She asks. "You look like you haven't dealt with this world. Are you telling me there's somewhere that's not miserable like this place?"

"You have a sharp tongue there," I say.

"What?" She asks confused.

"I guess the word I'm looking for is sassy," I say.

"So where are you from?" She asks. She had a knife in her hand and she was spinning it. Probably debating if she wanted to drive it through my heart, my head, or something.

"I'm from up north," I say.

"How did you get here?" She crosses her arms. Knife still in hand. "What's in the backpack?"

"I got here through a portal," I say. "I was running away from Set's army. The backpack has a couple of blankets. My group was under attack. I didn't have the chance to grab any weapons."

"Sadie!" A voice calls. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" The girl calls.

I hear footsteps. It was a boy. He had dark skin, black hair and brown eyes. He wore the same outfit as the girl. He stops when he sees me. "Who's this?"

"I don't know," She says. "I saved the idiot from a demon. No weapons. Says he fled from a group of people under attack from Set."

"What's your name?" He asks me.

"An.." Don't use your name idiot. "Andrew," I say.

"Andrew," Sadie says. She holds out her hand. "Well Andrew, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sadie."

I take her hand and shake it. Her hand was warm and soft. "Nice to meet you."

"This is my brother Carter," She says. "He's annoying. You have to love your siblings. You probably understand."

"Oh, I don't have siblings." I say.

"We should bring him with us," Sadie says. "He's alone, I'm afraid he might get himself killed."

"Sadie," Carter says. "We can't bring strangers home. Dad will not be happy."

"It's not everyday you find a cute boy in the street Carter," She says. I don't think I was supposed to hear that. I smiled. She thinks I'm cute.

"Why are you smiling?" She asks. "You almost fucking died."

"No reason," I say.

"Are you going to explain to dad?" Carter asks. "Then let's bring him."

We heard an explosion sound. "What's that?" I ask.

"Shit!" Sadie says. "Why is he doing this now?"

Set. He likes to blow up places that might have signs of magicians. I figured he was trying to kill me. I look up and see one coming down on us. "MOVE!" I yell.

I hear Sadie scream once the explosion starts. Once the dust clears Sadie was against the wall of the back of the ally. Carter was covering her with his body. Once it was clear Carter backs up. "Are you okay?" He asks her.

"Fine," She says. She looks at me. "How about you? Jackal boy?"

"Jackal boy?" I ask.

"Yeah," She says. "You have a jackal tattoo on your shoulder."

"Oh," I say. "Yeah."

"Let's go boys," Sadie says. "We don't have all day."

Carter rolls his eyes and follows her. "Come on," He says. I hesitate before I decide to take my chances with them. Sadie did save my life, after all.

 **Hope you like this story. I'm feeling excited about it. Let me know what you guys think. Also, if you don't like how Sadie talks, I can change it. Just, let me know. Thank you!**


	2. Let Him Stay

**I see that you guys are liking the story. I'm glad. A few notes at the beginning of this chapter.**

 **a. I'm not going to make Walt evil in this story. I had a complaint that I make him the bad guy. Though, I don't think he was in my last story. I think it was a review to The New Guy. Not going to lie. I made him evil. I don't hate Walt, honestly, he's a pretty decent dude. He'll be good in this story.**

 **b. Don't forget that Anubis is Andrew. I made that mistake so many times while writing. I had to go through and change Anubis to Andrew because I forgot. So, if you see the name Anubis know that it's Andrew until they find out about his true identity, you know if they find out.**

Sadie's POV

Carter and I walk with the new guy, Andrew, behind us. Something tells me his name is not actually Andrew. He was hiding something. He mysteriously shows up, gets trapped in an ally with no weapon. Who the hell was this guy? I took it upon myself to bring him along. Andrew was handsome, he had some wonderful brown eyes, black hair, I could tell by the look of his arms that he was pretty fit.

"Dad's going to freak out," Carter says.

"I don't care," I say. "Dad would've done the same thing if he found someone that was in need of help. He's also a little mysterious. I like it."

I look back behind us. Andrew was far enough away that he probably couldn't hear us. He looked kind of like a lost puppy. He was looking around at the buildings like he's never seen anything like it. I noticed that his ears have a slight point to them. His hair covers most of it. He was actually kind of cute. Besides being drop dead gorgeous. I wanted to learn more about this mysterious man, so I brought him with us.

"You guys brought me to a warehouse?" Andrew asks. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No," I say. "If I wanted to kill you, well, I wouldn't have saved your life."

"I usually can handle myself," Andrew mutters. He says something else but I couldn't quite hear what it was.

"It's not a warehouse by the way," I say. "Come along."

Carter had already went inside, probably wanted nothing to do with my bringing of a new person. Last time I brought in a new person… well, let's just say he ended up getting killed by my father for trying to touch his only daughter. How was I know the guy was going to be a creep? I had already beaten him up and thrown him off the balcony. My dad decided to finish the job and got rid of him. I have high hopes for Andrew over here though.

I walk through the doors. My dad was waiting. He sees Andrew and immediately gets mad. "Sadie Ruby Kane!" He yells. "I told you not to bring in anymore strangers!"

"Hold on, dad." I hold my hands up. "This guy needs help. He nearly got his head cut off by a demon."

"We can't trust everyone we find Sadie," My dad says. "I want him gone."

"Hell no," I say. "Dad, listen, he has no food, no weapons, all he has is the clothes on his body and a backpack with like two blankets. Not to mention the boy looks like he needs to eat."

"No," My dad says.

"This is bullshit dad," I say. "You let Carter bring in Zia after saving her from her whole group being taken out by Set."

"Julius," My uncle Amos says. "Just let her have it this once."

"Then what of the next time," My dad says to Amos. "She doesn't listen. She'll bring in more."

"If you let him stay," I say. "I will not bring anymore strangers in. Please dad."

Julius takes a minute to think about it. He looks at me and tries to have a stare off. He stops. "Very well," He says. "He can stay, no more strangers Sadie. I mean it."

"Thank you," I hug him.

He hugs me back and kisses my head. "Go give him a room and see if anyone has clothes, he can have."

"Come on Andrew," I say.

Andrew walks beside me as we head up the steps. "I didn't know you guys were the Kanes."

"Is that a problem?" I ask.

"No… uh… you guys are just… well known," Andrew tells me.

"Because people think we can stop Set and Apophis," I say. "That's my dad ongoing plan. Him, my uncle, and Carter are the main leaders around here. I don't get to do much, wonder the house, occasionally go on missions with Carter to find supplies. I remind my family of my mother, they don't want anything to happen to me."

I stop at a room. "Here you go," I open the door. He walks in. "Whoa."

"Yeah," I say. "Cool right? It's like your own apartment. We usually use the main kitchen downstairs if you want something to eat. I'll let you take a shower. I'm going to see if I can get some clothes for you to wear. I'll leave them on your bed for you. There's towels and everything you need in there."

"Thank you," Andrew says.

I smile. I turn and wonder off. Andrew looked like a really strong person. I knew another person whose clothes might be a perfect fit. Walt Stone. Walt Stone was brought here when he was 16 years old. I had been 13 at the time. I had a massive crush on him at first. My father, Julius Kane, thought he would mention to me that Walt would be a suitable boyfriend for me in the future about a couple years ago. That's when I decide that wasn't going to happen. I don't want my father screwing with my love life. He controls the rest of my life. Who he finds suitable for me is not going to work. I will find someone on my own and preferably one that doesn't have father dearest's approval. I stopped at Walt's door and knocked on it.

Walt opens the door, he was pretty handsome, he had black hair, almost shaved, and brown eyes. Walt was wearing running shorts and no shirt. "Walter," I say. I look down at his shirtless body. "Put a shirt on."

"I was in my room so I didn't think I was going to be bothered by the great Sadie Kane," He says. "I told you I don't like when you call me Walter." He says as I duck under his arm and invited myself into his room. I sit down on the couch, and put my feet up on it. Walt turns towards me. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," I say. "So, there's a new guy here. I found him on the street."

"Sadie, remember the last guy you found on the street?" Walt says. "I thought Julius told you no more."

"I told him if he lets this one in, I'll bring no more in," I say. "Anyway, I saved this guy from a demon. He had no weapons, food, or nothing useful."

"Is there a point to this?" Walt asks.

"Yes," I say. "You are the only one I can think off whose clothes will fit him. Some jeans, some shirts, something for him to wear? Got any you can spare. I understand if you don't have shirts." I referred to the fact that he had no shirt. Although, I didn't mind it.

"Let me see what I have," Walt says. He walks into his closet.

I move my legs from the couch and put my feet on the ground. I got up and wondered his room. Walt had some photos of his parents. He father had been dead before this happened. When he was 16, when we found him, he had just lost his mother. She sacrificed herself so that Walt could escape a hoard of demons. Carter, Amos, and Julius found him. I had been 13 years old and my dad said I wasn't allowed to go outside. I had to wait until I was 15 like Carter was. Though, I was able to leave when I was 14 because my father insisted that I go with Carter and Walt if I wanted to go out. I started training how to fight with and without magic. Our magic would be undetected if we preformed it in here. Out there, we had to do our best without it or Set could easily find us and have our place blown up.

"Here you go," Walt says. He hands me a bunch of stuff.

"Thanks," I say. "You're the best Walter."

Walt rolled his eyes. He hated when I called him that. I loved messing with him as much as I loved messing with Carter. They both hated me at times. I know if something happened to me, Walt and Carter would instantly be hunting that person or thing down. I walked down to where I left Andrew. Walt had given me 5 pairs of jeans, 5 different t-shirts, a couple pairs of shorts, and an unopened package of boxers for Andrew. I open the door to his room and set them on his bed. I heard the shower running. The bathroom door was opened a little. Not enough for anyone to see anything. I take a piece of paper and write on it.

 _Meet me downstairs in the kitchen when you're finished up here._

 _-Sadie_

I left the room and shut the door behind me.

 **Let me know what you guys think. Also, do you like switching between Sadie and Anubis's POV. I think it's best for this story because we learn more about Anubis trying to hide his identity and Sadie trying to figure out the mystery of Andrew. Love you guys. Thanks for the reviews I got. I think when I'm writing this there was three of you! Thanks to you three!**


	3. Don't Get On Her Bad Side

**In this story, Jaz, Alyssa, Cleo, Julian, Felix, Paul, Sean, and the other known magicians are going to range from 15-21 years old. Shelby will be 12. Just letting you guys know. I give the ones that don't have specific appearance descriptions ones of my own also. I don't own them obviously, I just have no idea what they look like.**

Anubis's POV

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Sadie found me some clothes. I put on some jeans, and a t-shirt. Everything fit me alright. I made a mental note to thank whoever Sadie had to get these from. I pick up a piece of paper that had fallen on the floor.

 _Meet me downstairs in the kitchen, when you're finished up here._

 _-Sadie_

I throw the note in the trash and open my door. I closed it behind me and walked down the stairs. I walk around until I find the kitchen. Sadie looks up and smiles. "Hey there," She says. "I made you some eggs."

"How do you have eggs?" I ask. "It's not like there's a grocery store."

"We have a garden for some fruits and veggies," She says. "We also have some chickens. Alyssa, she's a magician, she tends to both of those things usually. Well her and a couple other people."

"How many people live here?" I ask.

She puts the eggs on a plate and sets them down in front of me. "Um maybe about 50. Most of them are younger than the age of 21. As for Adults, we have my uncle Amos, my father Julius, Shelby's mother Susan, Felix's mom and dad Molly and Henry. Most of the kids' parents sacrificed themselves to get them here."

"So most of the people in here are around your age?" I ask.

"We train them everyday with magic and without magic," She says. "I'm assuming we're going to train you for both."

"I don't have powers," I say.

"So, you're human?" She asks.

"No," I say. "My powers got taken away."

"How?" She asks.

"I'm not sure," I say. "I woke up and they were gone." I was lying to her. I'm sure she was believing it though. It sounded somewhat believable. I hope.

"Well," She says. "We can at least train you to fight."

"Do you think I don't know how to fight?" I ask.

"I don't know," She says. "We're going to find out. Eat up, and then we will train."

"I'm kind of tried actually," I say.

"Fine," She says. "It's probably been a long day for you. We will train tomorrow."

"Thank you," I say. "For everything, you didn't have to do any of this."

"I know," She says. "I just couldn't let you die out there."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me Sadie," I smile at her.

"Sadie," A voice says. We both turn to see Carter. "We're all meeting in the great room. Dad has an announcement."

"Alright," Sadie says. "We'll be over in a minute."

I quickly finish eating and Sadie takes care of the plate. We walk out into the great room. Sadie sits down in a chair. I stand behind the chair. There were probably about 50 people in this room. There was a group of boys sitting on the steps. There was one in their group in a muscle shirt and shorts. He stood up with his arms crossed.

"I hope everyone is enjoying their day so far," Julius speaks. "I have a couple of announcements. First, I want to welcome a new addition to this house. Andrew." He gestures to me and everyone looks in this direction. "My daughter found him on the streets and brought him in. I hope you welcome him with open arms as we always do." Everyone turns their attention back to him. "Second, I've heard from a group of magicians in Canada saying that they have a few magicians who escaped from Set. I will be traveling there to investigate their escape. Amos and I will be gone for a couple of days. Carter will be in charge. Everyone is dismissed."

Sadie gets up. "Does he always question the people who escape from Set?"

"Yes," Sadie says. "He's trying to figure out where his place is. He also wants to figure out who aides them in escaping. He's hoping Horus, Isis, or Ra have been trying to help."

I knew exactly who aided the escape of them. Me. I hoped Julius wouldn't figure out who I was. I tried to imagine what would happen if they found out I was Anubis. I'd probably be dead. "Who has been aiding the escape of the magicians in the past?"

"Anubis," Sadie says. "The one god that's actually trying to do something. I admire him for that you know. I've never met him or seen him. I just like that he's rebelling against his father. Most of the gods just agree with Set to save their lives. Anubis, is willing to risk his."

'Well,' I thought to myself. 'At least she doesn't hate you.' "He sounds like a good guy." I say.

"Yeah," Sadie says. "I'm surprised he hasn't gotten caught. Set knows everything."

"I guess not everything," I say. Set threw me through a portal with no idea where I'd go. He'd been trying to find the Kanes for years. He'd be surprised that I ended up with them.

"Hey Sadie," A girl says coming up to us. She was beautiful, she had caramel colored skin, jet black hair that was Egyptian style it went down past her shoulder. Her eyes were amber. She was wearing grey pants with a black tank top. "You must be Andrew," She smiles at me. "Carter told me about you."

"Andrew," Sadie says. "This is Zia. Carter's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you Zia," I hold my hand out and she takes it.

"If you ever need anything," Zia says. "Don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," I say.

Zia walks away. "I still think she's way out of Carter's league." Sadie says. "But she loves him."

"What about you?" I ask. "Do you have a relationship?"

"No," Sadie says. "Most of the boys here are idiots. Except for Walt. He's the least stupid."

"Who's the least stupid?" A voice asks. A guy walks up to us. He had an athletic build with coffee-brown skin, black hair that was shaved but you could still see it at the top. He was the guy standing on the stairs earlier.

"You," Sadie says. "Andrew, this is Walt Stone. He's the one that so generously let you have some of his clothes."

"Nice to meet you Walt," I say. "Thanks for the clothes."

"No problem man," He says. "Nice to meet you too. Andrew was it?"

"Yes," I say. "Andrew."

"Cool," Walt says. "So, Andrew, do you play sports?"

"No," I say. "Not really."

"Well, me and some of the guys play basketball sometimes, you welcome to join us sometime." Walt says.

"Thanks," I say.

"Fucking basketball," Sadie says.

"You know Sadie," Walt says. "You won last time. Don't try to say you hate the game."

A couple of guys come up behind Walt. One of them pats his shoulders and the other one had a basketball in hand. "Walt buddy!" One says. He had brown hair and brown eyes. "Let's go! I need to beat you!"

"That's funny Julian," Walt says. "You think you're going to win."

"Are you coming with us Sadie?" The one holding the basketball asks. He had brown eyes and red hair. He was also athletic. He just wore some shorts and shoes. He didn't have a shirt. He tosses the ball in Sadie's direction. She catches it.

"No Sean," She says. "I'm busy."

"Darn," Sean says. "The team needs you to beat Walt. He keeps winning."

Sadie tosses the ball back at Sean. "I'm showing the new guy around."

"Next time?" Sean asks.

"Maybe," She says.

Sean and Julian take off. "See you later Sadie, Andrew." Walt says before running after the boys.

"Do all the boys play sports?" I ask.

"Some of them," Sadie says. "Let's finish the tour. You know the great room. The kitchen. You know where the rooms are."

Sadie shows me the second floor and all of the training rooms, she shows me the library, the balcony with the pool, where the boys played basketball, where they had the garden and the chickens where I met Alyssa. They had quite the place set up and they had been here for years.

"I think that wraps up our tour," Sadie says. "I supposed you should get some rest. Tomorrow, we can see what you have fighting wise."

"Okay," I say.

Sadie leaves me at the door to my room. I watch her walk down the hall. I go into my room and change into some shorts. I laid in the bed and fell asleep instantly.

"Rise and shine Andrew!" A voice yells. I immediately sit up. I open my eyes to see Sadie standing in my door. She was wearing black shoes, black leggings, and a black sports bra. "Get dressed and meet me in the training room." She walks out of the room closing the door behind her.

I get up and get ready. I dress in black shoes, shorts, and a white tank top. I meet Sadie in the training room. She threw a knife across the room and it hits the target. "Wow," I say. "Nice."

"Thanks," She held another one in her hand. She put it in her weapons belt. "I practice a lot."

"What exactly are you going to teach me?" I ask.

"To fight," She says. "I want you to try to hit me."

"I'm not going to do that," I say.

"I'm sure you won't," She says. "Just try though."

"No," I say.

"Just fucking hit me Andrew," She says. "I'm not fragile. I can take a punch." I move forward to hit her. Next thing I know she grabs my arm and flips me over. My back hit the ground and I was in pain. "That was too easy."

I get back up. "I don't think I want to fight you anymore."

We continue fighting. Well, Sadie does anyway. Whenever I get close to trying to attack her, she takes me down. Either she was really good at fighting or I was getting distracted by the fact that she wore leggings and a sports bra. Though, I'm pretty sure both of those factors were why I was failing so badly. I never really had to fight. I just summon my jackals and they do my bidding. I didn't have that anymore. I had to learn one way or another. She had finally taken me down for what felt like the 100th time.

"I need to teach you a lot," She says. She takes a drink of a bottle of water and then hands it to me. I take it and drink some. I hand it back to her when I was done. She holds out her hand. I was sitting on the ground recovering. I take her hand and I get up. "Follow me," She says.

We walk out of the training room and into the hallway. Some of the guys briefly looked at Sadie when she walked past them. We walked down until we got to the infirmary. "Hey Sadie!" A girl with blond hair and blue eyes says. She wore jeans and a tank top. "Is this Andrew," She says.

"Jazzy," Sadie says. "This is Andrew. Can I get a healing potion for him?"

"You beat him up during training?" Jaz asks.

"Yes," Sadie says.

Jaz hands me a potion. I drink it. I felt it immediately, not to mention that it was really delicious.

"Thank you," Sadie says.

Sadie and I walk out of the infirmary. The doors of the house open and Carter entered. He wore jeans, boots, and a t-shirt with a leather jacket like yesterday. He had a gun strapped to his back. Zia came in behind him.

"Find anything interesting?" Sadie asks sitting on the couch putting her feet up on it. I sat down in the chair.

"No really," Zia says. "I did find a dress in a house." Zia held out a piece of red fabric and tossed it over to Sadie.

Sadie catches it and holds it out in front of her. "I like it. I never had a dress before. With the whole world falling apart a dress is not really on the to-do list to have."

"How do you know it even fits?" Carter asks.

Sadie pulls the dress over her body. Since she didn't have jeans or an actual shirt, she was able to put it on without having to remove any clothes. Carter rolled his eyes, probably to the fact that Sadie didn't really care who was in the room. The dress was pretty. It was plan red and it was spaghetti straps on it. It stopped a little before the middle of her thigh. "I'd say it fits," She says. "It looks stupid now, but if I didn't have the leggings and I had a sleeveless bra…." She was interrupted.

"Don't give us all the details Sadie," Carter says. "I really don't want to know."

Zia laughs at Carter's response. "I think it'll look cute Sadie."

"Thank you, Zia," Sadie says. Zia was behind her zipping the back up.

"See it fits fine," Zia says. Zia unzips the back so Sadie can pull it back over her body. She folds it up.

"Mind if I keep this?" She asks Zia.

"Go ahead," Zia says. "I don't need it."

Zia grabs Carters hand and they head up the steps to go to the rooms. "I'm going to go change," Sadie says.

I watch Sadie run up the steps. Sadie Kane was an interesting girl. Today I especially learned not to get on her bad side because she could beat me up pretty easily. I never realized how much I used my powers to fight until I didn't have them.


	4. Wonder What it Feels Like

Sadie's POV

It's been a couple days since Andrew has been here. I've trained him in fighting. He's gotten a little better and I haven't knocked him on his ass as much as day one. I wondered how he survived this long if he doesn't know how to fight. I liked that he was so mysterious. He had a jackal tattoo on his shoulder, he doesn't know how to fight, we found him with no weapons about to be murdered. He was also very handsome. I loved his brown eyes. In the sunlight or any light, they look like melting chocolate. He had black hair that I wanted to run my fingers through. I found myself wondering what his lips would feel like.

"Snap out of its Sadie," I say to myself. I sat in my room getting ready to go on a mission. I had on my jeans, a white tank top, and my boots. I put my weapons belt around me. I slipped on my jacket, grabbed my backpack and went down to meet Carter. I found Andrew sitting on the couch.

"Hello," I say. I sit down and put my feet up on Andrew. "How are you?"

"Good," He says. "How are you?"

"Ready for another mission," I say. "At least, I know that I don't have to worry about saving your life today."

"I'm hoping you don't have to save my life again," Andrew says.

"Sadie," Carter says. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I say. I get up and put my backpack on. "Let's go."

"Walt's coming with us," Carter says.

I see Walt enter the room. He wore jeans, boots, a black muscle shirt, and a black jacket. "Lovely." She says. "You two need to keep up because we are going to cover a lot of ground today."

Carter and Walt look at each other with the 'when did she become the boss' look. Andrew stood up and walked over to us. "Good luck," He says.

"Thank you," I say. "I'll see you when we get back. Try not to get yourself killed." I joked.

He rolled his eyes and walked away. "Are you trying to annoy all of us?" Walt asks.

"Only the ones I know get easily annoyed Walter," I say.

Carter, Walt, and I make our way out. I lead them to the museum. "Sadie," Walt says. "What could be useful in here?"

"You never know," I tell him. I walk into the Egyptian wing while they explore other wings. I saw a statue of Anubis. It had a jackal head. It reminded me of the tattoo on Andrew's arm. I shake my head and walk around some more. I stop at a statue of Horus. "A hero," I say. "Some hero."

"Find anything?" Walt asks.

"No," I say. "You?"

"Flashlights," He says. "They still work." He turns one on as proof.

"Wow," I say. "If the power ever goes out. I'll know whose room to go to."

We hear a rumbling sound. One of the statues fell over. The shaking got more intense. The ceiling collapses above us. Next thing I know I'm on the ground with Walt on top of me. He put his hands on each side of me to stop himself. He looks down. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," Walt gets up and then pulls me up. "We need to find Carter."

"Shit!" I say. "Carter! Carter Kane!"

We walk around searching for him. "Sadie!" Carter says. I turn the corner and run into him. I put my arms around him and hug him.

"Thank the gods," She says.

Carter kisses my forehead. Whenever something happened him and I were always terrified until we found the other one. "It's okay."

"What happened?" Walt asks.

"I'm not sure," Carter says. "It felt like an earthquake. I don't think we would have a powerful in New York."

"That's a possibility though," Walt says. "Let's get the hell out of here."

We all navigate our way through the museum to the exit. Once we were out, we saw that some of the other buildings had collapsed a bit. "Wow," I say. "Some earthquake."

We walk around. I go into what once was a bank. There was cash on the floor. Not really useful since you know, you can't really buy anything. I open one of the drawers in the vault and find a pretty necklace. It was a silver heart and chain. The heart had small ruby gems in it. I put it in my jacket pocket. I meet Walt and Carter back outside. We continue searching some more. We end up walking into a park.

"Let's take a break," Carter says. "Eat some lunch that Alyssa packed."

Walt and Carter sit on the pathway and eat their lunch. I sat on the bridge hanging my feet down over the pond. I ate my lunch. I finish before them. I get up and walk towards the street. I looked around. There were some abandoned cars on the street. Most of them have been taken or burned. I wondered what it was like to drive a car. I was 6 when this world went into chaos. I don't know what it's like. I wondered what a lot of things were like that I didn't get to experience. One of those things included kissing a boy. I was really tempted to kiss Walt to see what it was like but I never really worked up the nerve to do it. Ever since we brought Andrew in, I wondered what it be like to kiss him.

"Sadie," Walt says. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I say. I grab my back and follow them. We were walking down a street. I got up on the curb and was trying to balance as the boys walked on the street.

"Boo!" Walt says.

I lose my balance and punch him in the arm. "Walt Stone!" I yell.

"Sadie Kane," Walt says. "You deserved that."

Carter was laughing at us. "What's so funny Kane?" I ask.

"You two," Carter says.

Walt and Carter were both laughing. I rolled my eyes. Once the two idiots stop laughing, we continue on walking. We were moving past Brooklyn. We made it to the bridge that lead to Manhattan. "Sadie," Carter says. "Were not allowed to go that far."

"Why must you listen to dad?" I ask. "Can't you live your life without him instructing you on what to do?"

"Sadie," Walt says. "Your brother's right, we can't go over there. We won't know what is over there. Lets just circle our way back to the house."

I followed them as we headed back. We hear the ground shaking. I look up and see a giant ball of fire coming at us. "Carter!" I shout. Walt and Carter both see it. Not enough time to do something. It crashes down and everything goes dark.


	5. Brought Back to Life

Anubis POV

BOOM. Was the loud sound followed by a very large earthquake like feeling. I got up and went out of the doors to see what happened. A giant fireball had hit the ground across the street. Carter and Walt were trying to get past a wall of fire. On the side I could get to was an unconscious Sadie. I ran across the street and dropped on my knees next to Sadie. I checked her pulse. She wasn't breathing. I hold my hand out to use my powers. I didn't have those.

I pressed my hands against her chest and start doing compressions then, performed mouth to mouth resuscitation. I repeated the process a couple more times before she started breathing again. I brushed her hair out of her face and held her head in my lap. Carter and Walt had finally gotten to me. Carter drops down beside me while Walt ran in to get Jaz.

"What happened?" Carter asks.

"She wasn't breathing," I say. "I got her breathing again. She's okay."

"Thank you," Carter says.

Walt, Jaz, and Zia come running out. The fire had died down. Jaz hands Carter a potion and he manages to get Sadie to drink the potion. She was still unconscious. "Let's get her up to her room," Jaz says. "Andrew, would you carry her."

I pick her up and carry her up the steps to her room. I manage to get her jacket off and her boots off. Jaz preforms a healing spell. "She should be fine," Jaz says. "We just have to wait for her to wake up. So, one of you should stay here and wait for her to wake up."

"Andrew," Carter says. "You do it, incase she stops breathing again."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "You are her brother. I'm still a stranger to most of you."

"I trust you," Carter says.

Carter and Zia leave. I sit on the couch and watch Sadie. She was breathing. I remembered running to her body and realizing that she wasn't breathing. If I had my powers, I probably could've got her breathing again. I guess I had managed to do that without my powers. I felt relieved that I was able to do something good since I'd lost my powers. I continued to watch Sadie. She started moving in her sleep. Sadie was still beautiful when she was sleeping. I was starting to think about her a lot since she saved me. Her caramel blond hair that went to her shoulders, her deep blue eyes, her smile made me forget how useless I was without my powers.

I spent a couple more hours sitting on the couch before she starts to wake up. I get up and walk over to the bed. Sadie opens here eyes. "What happened?" She asks still laying down.

"What do you remember?" I ask.

"I remember a giant fireball coming at us and Walt and Carter yelling at me," She says.

"Well," I say. "You were dead."

"What!" Sadie sits up.

I put a hand on her. "Calm down," I say. "Don't panic too much."

"How am I alive?" She asks.

"I managed to bring you back with CPR," I say.

"Thank you," She says. "I guess were even on the lifesaving?"

"Guess were even," I say. "Let's try not to need to save each other's lives a habit."

"Good idea," She says.

"How are you feeling?" I ask. "I should probably go get Carter."

"I'm feeling fine," She says. "Don't go get Carter." She grabs my hand. "He's going to ask me so many questions. I'll have a headache by the time he's done."

I sit back down. Sadie was studying me. I let her do that for a while before I speak. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing," She says. She leans closer to me. I leaned closer to her. I wanted to kiss her. We were a couple inches apart before there was a knock on the door causing us to split apart.

We both look at the door. It was Carter. "Sadie," He says. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Carter," She says.

"I take Jaz's healing potion is working," Carter says.

"Yes," She says. "Though you should really be thanking Andrew here. If I hadn't found him, I could be dead right now."

"I can't thank him enough," Carter says. "Thank you, Andrew, really. My sister means more to me than anything."

"I can't imagine having a sibling," I say to them. "I couldn't imagine how you felt. I just knew that I had to save her."

"Dad will probably not let me go on missions for a while," Sadie says.

"I'm not letting you go on missions for a while," Carter says. "It's getting more dangerous out there."

"Come on," Sadie says. "I'm really resourceful out there."

"You are," Carter says. "I know that. You know that. Dad knows that."

"Then let me keep going on missions," Sadie says.

"I'll try to talk to dad about it," Carter says. "I can't promise I'll get through to him. I'll let you rest."

Carter gets up and leaves. "I should probably let you rest."

"I'd like it if you stayed," Sadie says.

"Okay," I say. I sit next to Sadie on her bed.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asks.

"I've dated," I say. "I wouldn't exactly say I was in love. Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to figure out more about you," She says. "Do you have a current relationship?"

"No," I say.

I don't think she noticed that I saw her smile after I said no. Did she like me as much as I like her? "I'm still tired," She says. "Dying takes a lot of energy out of a person."

I laugh. "You don't even know," I say.

"I don't know what the hell that means," She says. "I'm too tired to ask."

She moves to lay down. I laid down with her. She puts her head on my chest. I put my arm around her. She rested on of her hands on my stomach. I placed a hand over hers. I stayed there until she fell asleep. I had decided that Carter probably wouldn't be too happy that I stayed with his sister. I quietly leave the room. I then walked down the hall to my own room and thought about the events of the day. Sadie died and I brought her back to life, Sadie and I almost kissed. Almost.


	6. Nightmares

**I'm glad you guys are liking this story. You guys are the best! This chapter is going to have a little Carter and Sadie moments. I don't know about you guys, but Carter and Sadie are some of my favorite fictional character siblings. One of the reasons is because they are one of the only fictional character siblings that both or all end up alive in the end. Also, who hates Carter and Sadie?**

 **Also, I was asked for some Zarter in this story. I'll try to add some of them in the chapters.**

Sadie POV

I wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare of demons trying to kill me. I looked around for Andrew, who had been here when I went to sleep, he must've gone back to his own room. I got up and walked over to Carter's room. His door was open a little bit. I slide through without causing any movement. I see Carter was sleeping. He wasn't alone. I took me a minute to realize that Zia was beside him. I saw that they both had clothes on. I was grateful for that because I did not want to walk in on my brother and his girlfriend after a night together. I walk over to the bed and shake his shoulder. His back was to me. After a couple shakes, he rolls onto his back and looks up at me.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"I can't sleep," I say. "Nightmare." When I was younger, about 8-10 years old and I had nightmares I would go to Carter and stay with him for the night. Carter, being the older brother, he is, got up and followed me out of his room and into the kitchen. We sit at the table eating grapes while I explained to him what happened in the dream.

"That sounds intense," Carter says. "I'm sure it's probably because of your near-death experience."

"You mean my death experience," I say. "I was not breathing."

"If Andrew hadn't came out of the house," Carter stares off away from me.

I put my hand on his reassuring him I was there. "You don't have to think about that. I'm here."

"I know," Carter says. "Thanks to Andrew. He's a good guy."

"Yeah," I say. "Not very good at fighting or using weapons, but he's nice, friendly, kind."

Carter smiles. "You have a crush on him don't you."

"No," I say to him. He gives me a look that he gave me when he knows I'm trying to hide or deny something. "Maybe… A little."

"I know you Sadie," Carter says. "It's getting harder for you to hide things from me."

"Enough about me," I say. "How are things with you and Zia?"

"Great," Carter says. "We actually made a decision to move into the same room."

"I'm happy for you," I say.

"Thanks," Carter says. "Zia makes me really happy. I love her."

I hug Carter. Carter gets up to go back to bed after I told him I'd be fine. I finish eating some more grapes before I head upstairs to go back to my own bed.

I wake up to get dressed in blue jeans, a black V-neck t-shirt. I walk down the hall to Andrews room. The door was open and he wasn't in his bed. I walk down to the training room. I walk in and he was practicing some of the fighting moves that I had been showing him. "Maybe I won't completely beat you next time," I say crossing my arms.

Andrew looks up at me with a smile. "Yeah," Andrew says. "At least, I won't go down without a fight anyway."

"Unfortunately, I can't today," I say. "Doctor Jaz, insisted that I don't do to much physical work for the day and she's going to do a checkup in the morning."

"We can find something else to do," Andrew says. "That doesn't involve physical activity."

"We?" I say. "Are you saying you want to hang out with me today?"

"Yeah," Andrew says. "Unless, you don't want to hang out." He says looking a little disappointed.

"I'd like to hang out with you." I tell him. He looks up and his eyes lit up.

"Great," He says. "I'm going to shower and I'll meet you later."

"Alright," I say.

"Sadie," Zia says. "Your dad wants to see you."

"I'll be down in a minute," I turn and says to her. She was standing in the doorway. She wore jeans, white tank top, and one of Carter's button up shirts. She smiles and heads out of the room. "Well, time to hear my dad's response to my death yesterday."

Andrew nods before I leave the room. I walk down the steps. Carter was sitting on the couch with Zia beside him. His arm was around her and they were laughing about something. I walked into the office were my dad sat at his desk. He got up and hugged me. "Sadie!" He says. "I heard what happened. I'm glad you're alright. How are you feeling?"

"I've had a healing potion and Jaz performed a healing spell. I think I'll be fine dad." I say. "You should be thanking Andrew. He saved my life."

"I'll be sure to thank him next time I see him," He says.

"I'm also glad you're alright," Amos says. I hadn't realized that he was sitting in one of the chairs. "What would I do without my favorite niece."

"You mean your ONLY niece," I say to him. He gets up and hugs me.

Amos laughs. "She's fine Julius. Nothing to worry about."

"Can I go now?" I ask. "I was planning to hang out with Andrew."

"Go ahead," Amos says. "Just be careful."

I smile at both of them before I leave. I wonder off to go find Andrew.

 **I know this chapter is short, I've been working on this chapter for a few hours. I posted it because I wanted you guys to have something to read today.**


	7. No Physical Activity

**Thanks for continuing to review. I know, I've posted almost everyday since I started this story. I do have school so I may not update as regularly. I will try my best to get more written for you guys. I don't plan on having a year gap like some of my stories have. I promise I will not be doing that. I am however going to try my best.**

Anubis's POV

I was in my bathroom, I had just gotten out of the shower and I put on my jeans. I grabbed my shirt and slung it over my shoulder. I grab my towel and dry my hair as I walk out into the bedroom. I stop when I see Sadie sitting on the couch with her legs up. She was looking out the doors to the balcony. She turns her head towards me. When she sees that I was shirtless she looks at me before she snaps back and meets my eyes. "Hey," She says. "The door was open so I invited myself in."

"I see," I say. I put the towel down and pulled the shirt on over my head. Sadie moves her legs so I could sit next to her on the couch. "How was your father?"

"Fine," She says. "Just making sure I was okay."

"He probably just worries about you cares for your safety. I see that in Julius, Carter, Amos, and Walt." I tell her.

"Yeah," She says. "They are the ones that care for me the most."

"You and Walt seem pretty close," I say.

"We're good friends," She says.

"You guys were never more than friends?" I ask.

"No," She says. "I had a crush on him in the past. We never were anything more than friends. Besides, he's dating Jaz anyways." Sadie crosses her arms. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason," I say. "I just wondered if you guys had something going on."

"We don't," She says. "Are your jealous jackal boy?"

I know she got that nickname from my tattoo. I smile at the nickname because if I had my powers I could turn into a literal jackal. I see Sadie smiling at me.

"What?" I ask.

"When your lost in thought or confused you tilt your head sideways," She says.

"Sorry," I say. "I guess I never know I actually do it."

"It's cute," She says.

Sadie and I had both moved since we both had sat down on the couch. Sadie had sat facing me with her legs crossed. I sat facing her with one of my legs under my body and the other one hanging off the edge of the couch. I look at her face, her neck, and her arms. The cuts and burns that she had were gone due to Jaz's potion and spell. I looked back up and my eyes met hers. She moved her eyes from mine to my lips and back to my eyes. Next thing I know Sadie was kissing me. She had leaned forward. Her knees were rested on my leg. I kissed her back. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me. I stretched my legs out on the couch so that Sadie was now straddling me. She had her arms around my neck.

We were interrupted by someone knocking on the doorway. The door had been opened the whole time. Sadie jumps back and immediately stands up. I turn towards the door. It was just Jaz.

"Your dad has called a meeting," She says. Jaz crosses her arms. "I'm pretty sure this is considered physical activity Sadie."

Sadie groans. "Shut the hell up Jaz."

Jaz laughs and heads out of the room. I get up and follow Sadie out of my room. A lot of the people were already in the great room. Amos, Julius, and Carter all stood by the library doors. Jaz was sitting on Walt's lap in a chair. He had his arm rested on the arm of the chair. Sean and Julian were sitting with a couple other guys. Alyssa was sitting next to a boy maybe three years younger than Sadie. Once everyone was gathered Julius starts speaking.

"The reason that I have called this meeting is because we have news," Julius says. "I have word from magicians in Canada that they might have a location on Horus. Amos and I will head out to see if Horus is at this location. The trip could take about two weeks. Carter and Sadie will be in charge while we are away."

"Here we go again," Sadie says.

"I assume this isn't the first time he's searched for the gods?" I asked her.

"No," Sadie says. "There's been a few. It's all he ever does. He thinks that they can fix the world."

"Not all of the gods are bad," I say. "There's a few good ones."

"Like who?" Sadie asks.

"Anubis," I say. "Didn't he help aid the escape of magicians."

"Yeah," Sadie says. "Isn't he like a death god."

"Death, funerals, mummification, burials…." I was interrupted by Sadie.

"If I wanted to know all of that I would ask Carter," She says. "How do you know so much about Anubis anyway?"

'I am him,' I wanted to say. I decided it's best not to mention being a god. It may never even have to be a problem. I could just be Andrew, the magician who lost his powers. Set probably thinks I'm long dead by now. "My uncle taught me everything about the gods," I tell her. "He was an ancient mythology teacher as well as a magician."

"I guess that make since," She says.

"Hello," A voice says. Sadie turns and I look up to see Julius Kane.

"Hello, Mr. Kane." I say.

"It's just Julius," Julius says.

"Mr. Kane got confusing since there's two of them," Sadie explains.

"Sadie, do you mind if I talk to Andrew for a minute?" Julius says. Sadie nods and walks away. She wonders off and I watch as she hugs her uncle. "I just want to thank you for saving my daughter yesterday."

"It's really no problem," I say. "She saved my life and I saved hers."

"My daughter is very important to me," Julius says. "I'm glad I can count on people to keep her safe while I'm away."

"I won't let anything happen to her," I say.

"Thank you, again." Julius says before turning around and leaving.

"What did he want?" Sadie asks walking back over to me.

"He thanked me for saving you the other day," I tell her. I choose to leave the part about him mentioning people keeping her safe while he's away.

"You see," She says. "You will never hear the end of it."

"I'm starting to see that," I tell her. "I just couldn't let you die."

Sadie smiles. I loved her smile. I had only been here for about a week but I had already had feelings for her. Sadie spends a lot of the rest of the day with her dad and uncle who were going away for a couple weeks in search of Horus. I spend the rest of my dad practicing some training and then resting. I was still tired from having my powers taken away. After 5,000 plus years of having powers I could go on less sleep and still have energy. I was still trying to get use to being a normal person. I understood why all of the gods ended up dead after having their powers taken. If it weren't for Sadie, I'd probably be dead already.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that Sanubis moment! Also, I promise longer chapters will come. Sometimes when I start a story it takes me a while to get the chapters longer.**


	8. What Would She Think

Sadie POV

I was dressed in black jeans, a white tank top, and my boots. Since my dad was gone it only took me two days to beg Carter to let me go out to find some stuff. I had packed my bag with some food, healing potions, a couple extra layers of clothes incase I got cold. I stop at Andrew's door and knock on it.

I had barely saw Andrew since we kissed two days ago. He spent some time playing basketball with the guys. He has become good friends with Walt, Sean, Julian, Paul, and Felix. He opens the door. Andrew wore dark blue jeans, a t-shirt, and some boots. "Hey Sadie," He says.

"Pack a bag jackal boy," I say to him. "We are going out."

"You got Carter to let you go?" He asks.

"Yes," I say. "The only reason he's letting me go is because I told him I'd bring you with me."

"I'll be down in a couple minutes," He says.

I head down and meet Carter. "Where's Andrew?" He asks me.

"Heading down," I tell him.

"Promise me you'll be careful," Carter says. "If you don't come back dad will kill me."

"I will Carter," I say. "I promise."

Carter hands me the gun that he usually carries. "You know how to use this. Only, for emergencies."

I take the gun and strapped it to my back. Where did Sadie Kane learn how to use a gun? Well, my dad never let me use one or be near one. Sometimes when he was away Carter and Amos would show me how to use one. My dad is really the only one that still treats me like a child. My uncle and my brother have both learned that I can handle myself.

"I know the rules Carter," I say.

"I know," Carter says. "This is the first time you've ever gone out without me. I'm just worried."

"She's going to be fine," Amos says. "The demons and the monsters are the ones who should be worried."

Carter looks at Amos and then back at me. Carter hugs me. "If you're not back in three days I'm coming to find you."

"Three days?" I ask.

"I know you don't want to keep looking at the same places," Carter says. "As long as you don't tell dad."

"Thanks Carter," I say. I hug him back.

"I'm ready," Andrew says.

"Great!" I say. I grab my belt with a couple of knives and put it around me. I hand Andrew a belt with knives and he puts it on.

Andrew and I were off. We headed out the door. I looked at the spot where I had 'died' the other day before we headed down the steps. We walk side by side in silence for a while. I occasionally looked at Andrew. He looked at the broken city like he did the day we found him. He didn't look like he had seen places like this before.

"Where are you from?" I ask him.

"New Orleans," He says.

"My uncle loved that city," I say. "He loved the Jazz music. He plays Jazz music on his saxophone sometimes."

"I love Jazz music," Andrew says. "Maybe I should be hanging out with Amos."

"If he finds out you like Jazz music, you'll instantly have a new best friend," I say.

Andrew laughs. We walk in silence a little bit more. I was tempted to ask him about the kiss the other day. We hadn't talked about it since we were both busy with other things. Now, I was alone with him. We stop when we get to rows of apartments. I walk up to the first one and open the door. Andrew had followed behind me. Andrew searched the main floor and I went upstairs. I open the first bedroom. It was painted pink. The room had a bed with a floral-patterned quilt. There was a white dresser that matched the bed frame. There were a couple of teddy bears on the bed. This must've been a little girl's room. I took one of the bears because I knew Shelby might like it. I move to the next room. It had a king size bed. This room looked more like an adult's room. I go over to the closet and see if there were clothes. There were some still hung. I grabbed some of the clothes. I'm sure someone at the house would find use for some of them. I finish searching the room and head down to meet Andrew. Andrew was in the living room.

"I found clothes and a teddy bear," I say.

"Teddy bear?" He asks confused.

"Shelby," I say. "She likes them. Well, she used to. Did you find anything?"

"Not really," Andrew says.

"Let's go to the next one," I say.

Andrew nods and we head to the next one. We continue the same process as we go from house to house. Andrew takes main floor and I go upstairs. We find a few things. Blankets, clothes, knives, and some other random supplies. We were on the fifth apartment when we decided to stay the night. It took us a lot of the day to walk to places that hadn't already been searched. Every few months my dad slowly lets us search different areas. I never had gone out long enough to stay the night. Andrew and I decided to take shelter on the second floor. He went down and made sure all the windows and doors were locked. We made sure to put plenty of blankets on the windows so no person, monster, or demon could see the light from our flashlights. We choose the bedroom at the end of the hall furthest from the stairs. It was the master bedroom. I had the gun next to the nightstand with a knife sitting on the end table. Andrew placed a knife on the nightstand on the other side. I sit on the bed next to Andrew.

"Andrew," I say. "We never talked about that kiss a couple days ago."

"I wanted to bring that up," Andrew says. "I was worried about how you'd respond."

"How'd you think I would respond?" I ask.

"That you would tell me that you did it because I saved you the day before," Andrew says.

"That's ridiculous," I say. "I did it because I like you."

Andrew smiles. "Really?" He asks. "You like me?"

"Yes," I say.

"I like you too," Andrew finally says. I smile and lean towards him and kiss him. I wanted to do that ever since the last time we kissed. I then lay down and Andrew lays next to me. "Sleep," He says. "I'll stay up for a while and keep watch."

"If you get tired just wake me up," I say to him.

Andrew lays with his back on the bed and an arm around me. I laid my head on his chest. I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep.

Anubis's POV

I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Sadie had fallen asleep. My side was warm with Sadie next to me. Sadie and I had grown closer since the day she had found me. I had feelings for her. I spend most of the time thinking about what would happen if she found out I was Anubis. My mind always wondered back to what she would think. Unlike her father, uncle, and brother, Sadie had no hope for the gods. She seemed to hate them. I wondered if they had something to do with the fact that her mother was dead. Her mother was Ruby Kane. I remember seeing Ruby in the hall of judgement. It right around the time Set and Apophis started taking over the world. Sadie would most likely hate me if I told her who I really was. I think about these thoughts of how Sadie would react until I fall asleep.

 **Here's the next chapter for you. I hope you guys enjoy.**


	9. We Have A Problem

**First, I'd like to give a shout out to FantasyQueen. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I also have a few ideas on how Sadie finds out about Anubis. I haven't decided what I'm going to do about that yet. I just thought I'd give FantasyQueen a shout out for that review also, I'm pretty sure you've reviewed before in other stories if so thanks! You guys inspire me. I do read all of the reviews that come in. I do plan to throw some shout outs to people who make comments that I can respond to without spoiling anything.**

Anubis's POV

When I wake up Sadie was not next to me. I sit up, "Sadie!" I call. I hear some footsteps and Sadie appears in the doorway.

She pressed her finger to her lips telling me to be quiet. She then gestures for me to follow her. We walk to the room in the front with a window that looked out onto the street. I look out and see a few guys walking around. I recognized their uniforms. They were people who worked for Set.

"I don't know who they are," She whispers. "I heard voices this morning and investigated. They are looking for someone."

Me. They are looking for me. Set had probably sent them to see if I was dead or alive. "They're some of Set's guards. I can tell by the uniform."

"Who are they looking for?" She asks. "Were they looking for someone when they attacked your group?"

"No," I say.

Set usually never cared what happened to the gods once he took their powers. Most of them were probably dead. A couple of gods I knew that had their powers taken due to refusing to listen to him. Thoth, Hathor, Bes, and Bast were a few I had watched get their powers drained. I imagine that Hathor was most likely dead or Horus found her. Some of the gods did support him. Neith was more than happy to assist Set and Apophis to take over the world. Anput also did, she is my wife, though I made it clear that we were done as soon as she sided with Set. I think she joined Set so she could be more popular than she was.

Sadie and I back away from the window and quietly move back to the room where our stuff was. Sadie paces back and forth. I sit on the bed watching her.

"What's the plan?" I ask.

"I don't know," Sadie says. "Sneak out the back?"

"That depends," I say. "How many guys did you see?"

"Five," Sadie says.

"Do you know if they were gods, humans, or magicians?" I ask.

"I think two of them are magicians," She says. "I saw two of them with the staffs strapped to their back."

"Okay," I say. "What about the other three?"

"Two seemed to be human, the other was a female, she had long brown hair, an Egyptian dress, and a jackal amulet around her neck. I'm not sure who she is."

Anput. We definitely needed to get out of here before she sees. My identity would be revealed to Sadie, Anput would see that I'm with a girl which would make her mad, Sadie would be captured which then they'll discover she's a Kane. "We need to hurry and get out and away from here."

Sadie and I pack our bags. And put our jackets and boots on. We slowly walk down the stairs. I go to the front and look out the window. The four guards stood in a group and were watching Anput while she was instructing on what they were supposed to do. As soon as Set and Apophis took over the world, she immediately took her place as Set's second in command. She did whatever he wanted without hesitation. I told her not to trust Set. I hated her, I never had much interest in her the past 500 years. I turned my attention back to Sadie who was looking out the back. "It's clear," She says. "If we can get down the street and a couple blocks away, we should be safe. Let's go."

She goes to leave. I grab her arm and pull her into me and kiss her. "Just incase one of us get caught."

"Let's not let that happen jackal boy," Sadie says. We go out the door and walk in the opposite direction of the guards and Anput. We made it one block before we heard a growling. Sadie and I both stop and turn around. There was a jackal. "We need to run."

I hold my hand out. The jackal doesn't respond to me. I couldn't control the jackals without my powers. I recognized this jackal. It was one of Anputs' favorites. "Don't run," I say. "She'll chase you." I lean down pick up a stick and throw it. Storm, that was her name, turns and runs after it. She loved to play with sticks. You could throw one and she would fight it for hours. Sadie and I were quickly walking away. If we ran Storm would lose interest in the stick. When we get far enough away Sadie starts talking.

"How did you know that would work?" Sadie asks.

"What?" I ask.

"The stick," Sadie says.

"Don't all dogs like to chase sticks?" I ask. "I just hoped for the bet."

Sadie takes my hand and laces her fingers with mine. "You're always full of surprises Andrew." I smiled.

Sadie and I were getting closer. I cared for her. Sadie made me feel like a normal person. Not just some death god. We walk for a couple hours occasionally stopping to raid houses, take breaks for water, or to just sit down. We were currently sitting at a fountain eating some food that we had packed. I watched Sadie as she looked around. Her blue eyes were lighter in the sunlight and more intense. I thought about what would've happened if Anput had seen us. She probably would've killed Sadie on sight. I hoped that Anput wouldn't find me today and assume I was dead. She probably volunteered to search so she could kill me herself if I was still alive.

"Where should we go now?" I ask. "I'm not sure which direction is back towards the house."

"We're not going back yet," Sadie says. "There's somewhere I want to see."

"What would that be?" I ask.

"Central park," Sadie says.

"You've never seen it before?" I ask.

"No," Sadie says. "This world turned into chaos when I was young. I also was never allowed to go that far. My dad would never allow it."

"But when Julius is gone, Carter lets you get away with anything." I say.

"Well," Sadie says. "Sometimes. Unless he's feeling like playing the overprotective brother. Most of the time he lets me. He taught me how to use a gun. My dad still thinks I don't know how to use one."

"I'd be a horrible older brother," I say. "I'd let my sister get away with everything."

"You don't have siblings," Sadie says. "Do you have any cousins?"

"One," I say. "I haven't seen him in years."

"Sorry," Sadie says.

"It's fine," I say. "We never really got along anyway."

Horus and I really did never get along. Horus and I had one more fight before he went into hiding. I told him to fight, his father was killed and he had to take over. He didn't. Instead, Set and Apophis did.

"Maybe he's still alive," Sadie says. "Maybe you'll see him again."

Part of me never wanted to see him again. He abandoned the world when everyone needed him. "Maybe," I say. "Let's get going."

Sadie and I resume our walking. We continue the same thing we had been doing. We made our way to central park.

 **I thought the story needed more drama so I added Anput. Not very much in this chapter. She will return. I have some great plans with her and Sadie reacting to each other. Not sure when that will be. Once Sadie and Anubis return to Brooklyn House is when things start getting good. I promise. Also, maybe we will find out if any of the gods that got their powers taken are alive or dead.**


	10. We Should Have A Vote

Sadie's POV

As Andrew and I walked holding hands he kept looking back. "Are you alright?" I ask. Ever since we saw the goddess and her four minions, he's been worried. I wondered if he'd seen them at his group of people that had gotten attacked.

"Yeah," Andrew says. "I'm worried that they could have followed us."

"They didn't even see us," I say.

"The jackal did," Andrew says. "It can track us."

"I'm sure it's still distracted and has long forgotten about us," I say.

"She's a good tracker," Andrew says.

"Who?" I ask.

"The jackal," Andrew says. "Well, all jackals are good trackers."

"You talk like you know the dog," I say. I questioned how Andrew knew all of these things. Maybe he loves to read like Carter.

Something was off about Andrew. I think about the girl that I had seen. She was really pretty. Her long dark brown hair was braided into a ponytail and she wore a crown on her head. She wore a long white Egyptian dress. The dress had a golden collar around her neck. It was a very thin white fabric and the dress was very loose around her. She also wore a golden belt which probably held some of the dress together. I didn't get a good look at her face. I wondered if he'd seen her before because of his reaction to my description.

Andrew stayed silent. I looked up at him since he was taller than me. "Did she attack your group?" I ask.

"The goddess?" Andrew asks. "She was there."

"Maybe we should go back to the Brooklyn house," I say.

"Don't you want to see the park?" Andrew asks.

"Yes," I say. "We've never seen anyone that involves Set before. Carter needs to know about this."

"How do you suppose we get back?" Andrew asks. "We can't just go back the way we came."

"I can make a portal," I say.

"Set and his people know when magic is being used," Andrew says.

"Yeah," I say. "They will know it was here, but the house is protected from unwanted gods, people, demons, magicians, and monsters. They won't figure out where the portal went because the magic on the house throws them off. Besides, this is an emergency."

Andrew finally agrees and I make the portal. We step through together. We end up in the great room. No one was in the room besides Walt and Jaz. They both sat on the couch. Walt had his legs stretched out on the couch with Jaz sitting next to him. His arm was around her. Jaz sat laying her head on his shoulder and she sat with one of her legs resting over the other. One of her hands were laced with Walt's hand that was around her. They had both turned their attention back at us.

"You two are back early," Walt says.

"Sadie!" Jaz says. "You used magic!"

"It was an emergency," I say. "I promise. Where's Carter or Amos?"

"Amos left to meet Julius," Walt says. "Carter, he may be in the training room."

"Thank you," I say. I put the backpack down, the gun down, and take my jacket off. I look at Andrew. "I'll go tell Carter. I'll be back."

Andrew nods and I wonder to the training room. Carter spent time in the training room practicing or weight lifting. When I was 14, at the time Carter had been 15 it was the short few months before he turned 16, I went out with Carter on a mission. I ended up getting my arm broken by a demon. Carter blamed himself for not being able to protect me. Since then, Carter had started practicing and weight lifting so he could be able to protect me. I walked into the room. Carter was there. He wore a tank top, shorts, and some sneakers. He was lifting some weights as I suspected.

"I'm home," I say. He gets up and comes over to hug me. I put my hand on his chest to stop him. "Please don't your sweating."

"I thought you'd take the three full days. Not come home after day one." He says grabbing a towel and wipes off his face and shoulders.

"I wouldn't if it wasn't an emergency," I say.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine," I say. "We ran into some people. Set's people. Two humans, two magicians, and a goddess."

"How did you know she was a goddess?" Carter asks.

"I don't think anyone would dress like a fucking princess in the middle of a destroyed world for no reason," I say.

"Any idea which one do you think it was?" Carter asks.

"I don't know," I say. "She had long brown hair, very pretty, a bit of a revealing long white dress, she had an amulet with a jackal on it."

"Anput," Carter says.

"An what now?" I ask.

Carter rolls his eyes. "Anput, she's the goddess of mummification and funerals."

"So, she's basically Anubis," I say.

"Anubis's wife," Carter says.

"So, two gods of basically the same thing are married," I say. "How come I don't know about her?"

"Anput doesn't have as much recognition as Anubis," Carter says. "She's Anubis's wife, Ammit's mother, and she protected Osiris's body."

"Guess when Set killed Osiris she decided to take Set's side," I say.

"She could be like Anubis. They both could be working against Set." Carter says.

"She didn't exactly look like she was working against him." I say.

"Where was she?" Carter asks.

"Somewhere in New York," I say. "They are looking for someone. I don't know who."

"I do," Carter says. "Anubis."

"Anubis," I say. "Why?"

"I just know what dad told me," Carter says. "Anubis was the person who let the four magicians escape. Set got mad and took Anubis's powers away and threw him through a portal."

"Anubis is probably dead," I say. "Gods are not good at surviving without their powers."

"They are probably trying to find his body to make sure he's dead," Carter says. "If he's not dead, they will search for him. Give it a few days and then they'll probably be on their way. Shouldn't be a problem."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"If they can't find Anubis, they will move on and try looking for him somewhere else. They probably have no idea where he is. If he is dead or alive." Carter says. "We just won't send people out on missions until dad and uncle Amos get back."

"Okay," I say.

I turn and leave. I walk back to the great room. Andrew, Walt, Jaz, and now Zia were all sitting there. Andrew was the first to see me. "What did he say?" He asks.

"Apparently Set took away Anubis's powers and threw him in a portal. They don't know where he ended up so their trying to find him. Also, did you know Anubis has a wife? Neither did I. She's actually a really pretty girl. I saw her." I explain.

"You saw Anput," Zia says. "I figure she would've been gone since Osiris is dead. I thought she was a protector."

"A protector of herself," I say. "She does realize she's looking for her husbands' dead body. There's no way a god is going to survive without their powers. They rely on their powers to survive."

"I'm sure some have survived," Zia says. "Besides, Anubis is a death god. I don't think he's going to be easy to kill."

"If he had powers," I say.

"What if we found him," Walt says.

"Why the hell would we do that?" I ask.

"Set's looking for him," Walt says. "Anubis was very close to Set. We could figure out what he knows about Set and he can help us take him down."

"That's not a bad idea," Zia agrees with Walt.

"You guys want to help a god?" I ask.

"They're right Sadie," Carter says. He'd apparently had been standing behind me. "It's not a bad idea."

"What if he turns against us?" I ask.

"Tell you what," Carter says. "Tomorrow we will have a vote on whether or not we should try to find Anubis."

I wanted to protest. I didn't want to help any of the gods. They were right, if Anubis was out there, he could be helpful. I head towards my room. I sat on my bed and debated whether or not to find Anubis. Anubis wasn't a bad guy. He's saved the lives of many magicians. He was willing to risk his powers and life to save them. We didn't even know if he was dead or alive. I'm interrupted by knocking on my door.

"Come in," I say. It was Andrew.

"Hey," He says. "I came to see what you were up to."

"Just thinking about the vote," I say. "Do you think Anubis is alive?"

Andrew sits down beside me. "I think if he is. He's doing what he has to in order to survive."

"Aren't we all," I say. I layed my head on Andrew's shoulder. "I'm not sure what we should do."

Andrew kisses the top of my head. "Choose what you think is best. I'll follow you no matter what."

I get up. Andrew stayed sitting on the bed. When I stood up and he sat on the bed we were the same height. I put my arms around his neck. I kiss him. He kisses me back and he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. I pull away and smile. Andrew pulls me in for a hug. I spend the rest of the day hanging out with Andrew. He distracted me from everything. I think I'm starting to fall in love with him.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I choose a way I want Sadie to discover who Anubis is. If you have any ideas feel free to share. I like to see what you guys think.**


	11. In Way Too Deep

**First, I'd like to thank again FantasyQueen. Your idea is really great. I had an idea that was similar so I'm going to merge your idea and my idea together. There's someone I want Anubis to run into so I'm going to find a way to put that person in the plot.**

Anubis's POV

I wake up with my arms around Sadie. Her back was resting against my chest. One of her arms were under her pillow and the other rested next to mine. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. Sadie had let me stay the night with her. I leaned towards her and kissed her head. I move to get out of the bed. I throw on my jeans and t-shirt and go to walk out of the room.

"Andrew," Sadie says. I turn around before I get to the door.

"Hey," I say. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Sadie was sitting up now. I walk over and sit on the bed by her. "It's fine," She says. "I probably need to go find Carter for the vote." She gets up kisses me and then goes to her bathroom.

I get up and leave the room to let her get ready. I walk down the hall. "Hey Andrew," Walt calls. "Wait up."

I stop and wait for Walt to catch up. Once he does, we start walking. "Hey Walt," I say. "How's it going?"

"Good," Walt says. "Does Carter know that your sleeping with his sister?"

"I'm not sleeping with Sadie," I say. "I did sleep with her last night. I mean I stayed the night in her room. Nothing happened!"

"Andrew," Walt says. "Relax, I know what you meant."

"Does anyone else know?" I ask.

"No," Walt says. "I just saw you come out of her room. Are you trying to keep it a secret?"

"I don't know what we are," I tell him. "Sadie and I never really talked about it."

"Sadie doesn't like talking about her feelings," Walt says. "Sometimes you have to start the conversation."

"Thanks," I say. "I'll keep that in mind."

"See you at the meeting," Walt pats my shoulder and continues walking down the hall. He meets Jaz and kisses her.

I walk down to the great room where we were meeting. I sit on a chair and Zia spots me and walks up to me. She wore black jean shorts and a white t-shirt. She wore Carter's amulet around her neck.

"Hey Andrew," She says. "How are you?"

"Good," I say. "I think I'm finally getting used to the place and not having powers."

"I'm sure we can figure out how to get them back," Zia says.

"I'm fine never getting them back," I say.

Zia smiles. "You've done a lot without them. You saved Sadie's life. I know Carter is never going to forget that. Neither will Julius and Amos."

"I couldn't let her die that day," I say.

Everyone had gathered in the room. A couple of the older guys that were around Julius's age stood in the back. Carter and Sadie come down the stairs. They both wore black jeans, combat boots, and white tank tops. A couple of the boys made comments about Sadie which got Carter to glare at them.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here," Carter says. "We don't usually hold meetings without Julius and Amos."

"You two are not old enough to hold meetings," One of the older guys say.

"Actually John," Sadie says. "I'm eighteen and he's twenty-one. I think we know how to hold a fucking meeting."

"Anyway," Carter says. "As you all know four magicians were rescued by Anubis. Anubis had gotten his powers taken away after that. Set is looking for him. We are calling this meeting for a vote. Should we go find Anubis, he will be safe from Set, and he may know some information on how we can take down Set. If we don't then we leave him for Set to find."

"Why should we help a god?" John asks.

"That's why were voting genius," Sadie rolls her eyes. Sadie moves closer to Carter and talks to him. Carter nods.

"We'll give you guys a couple minutes to think about what you want to vote. When you know what you want to do write yes or no down on the paper that Zia is passing out." Carter says. "Sadie and I will count the votes and we will decide what to do next depending on the answer."

I take the paper from Zia and write down No. I didn't want them searching for me. I was a lot closer than they think. I get up and put my paper in the box on the table between Carter and Sadie. Sadie smiles at me and I wink at her, which causes her to smile and blush. Carter had his arms crossed and he looked between me and Sadie. He said nothing. I return back to my seat. Walt, Jaz, and Zia are next to cast their votes. A few more people cast their votes. Once everyone is done Sadie takes the box and her and Carter walk into the library. I was nervous. I didn't want them to search for me because then the truth would have to come out. I don't know how to tell Sadie or how long I could keep it from her. Not to mention that I'm in love with her.

After thirty minutes, Carter and Sadie come back out of the room. "A majority of the votes said yes." People start talking. "Zia, Walt, and I will come up with a plan and we will present it later today."

Walt and Zia follow Carter to the office. Sadie and I walked up the stairs and down the hall the rooms were on. "Guess were looking for Anubis."

"Sadie," I say. "I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too," She says.

"You go first," I say. I wanted to hear what she had to say before I tell her who I am.

"I love you," She says.

I stop. "You love me?" I ask.

Sadie starts freaking out. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know we haven't known each other for long. You probably don't have the same feelings and I'm just stupid."

I kiss her to calm her down. "Sadie," I say keeping a hand on her cheek. "You're not stupid. I love you too."

Sadie smiles and kisses me again. We pull apart and puts her arms around my neck and rests her head on my chest. I put my arms around her waist and kiss her head before resting mine on top of hers. How could I tell her that I was Anubis now? I was way too deep in the secret now.

"Sadie," Jaz says. "Your brother wants you to join them in coming up with a plan."

"Alright," Sadie says. "I'll be right there."

Jaz walks off. Sadie pulls away but keeps her arms around my neck. "Go," I say. "I'm going to go practice and train."

"I'll see you later," Sadie says. Sadie leans up to kiss me. She steps back and walks off to go meet Carter, Zia, and Walt. I decide to go train. I needed to take my mind off of things. I needed to figure out how to tell Sadie.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I think I have a plan for the story. This is going to get interesting!**


	12. What's The Plan?

Sadie's POV

I stood in the room with Walt, Zia, and Carter. Carter was trying to find a plan to find Anubis.

"How do you find a death god?" I ask.

"Well," Carter says. "First, we need to identify him. The only people who've seen Anubis are the magicians that he helped escape. We need to start by going to them and asking them if they know anything of what he looked like."

"Who's going on this mission?" Walt asks.

"Sadie, Jaz, Zia, me, you, and Andrew," Carter says. "Do you think Andrew could be helpful for us?" Carter looks at me.

"Yes," I say. "I think he could."

"Who's going to be in charge then?" Zia asks. "Amos and Julius are gone."

"Felix's parents," Carter says. "That's who Julius put in charge before Sadie and I were old enough."

"Is there a way to track him?" I ask.

"No," Carter says. "Not without his powers. Anput has the upper hand because she has jackals that she can control to hunt him down and track his scent."

"So, we will find him based on what magicians know?" I ask.

"Yes," Carter says. "I'm sure they got a good look at him."

"Will we be using portals to travel?" I ask.

"Yes," Carter says.

"What happens if we run into Anput?" Zia says.

"We hope for the best," I say.

"We will figure that out if that happens," Carter says. "We're going to hope it doesn't happen."

"So, the plan is to A) Go to the magicians that Anubis rescued and get a description of what he looks like. B) If he's alive we bring him back to the house and see what he knows and offer protection from Set. C) Try not to get caught by Anput in the process of any of the whole thing." Walt sums up.

"Pretty much," I say.

"Sadie, go tell Andrew and Jaz to prepare for a mission. We leave in the morning. I'll go explain to everyone else the plan. Zia, make sure Felix's parents have everything they need to keep the Brooklyn house running." Carter says.

Everyone splits up. I go straight to the infirmary which is where I knew I would find Jaz. "Hey Jazzy," I say.

"Hey Sades," Jaz says. "What's up?"

"Carter wants you to come on the mission with us. We leave tomorrow morning. Could you pack some healing potions and other medical supplies?" I tell her.

"Sure," Jaz says. "I'll get right on that."

"Thanks," I say. I head out and go up to the training room. Andrew was there. He was sitting on the bench looking out the window. I walk up behind him. He hadn't started training because he wasn't sweating. I walk up behind him and put my arms on his shoulders. He notices this right away and puts a hand over one of mine. "Thought you were going to train."

"I got distracted by my thoughts," Andrew says. I sit on the bench next to him but facing the other way so I could look at him.

"Carter wants you to come on the mission to find Anubis with us," I tell him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Andrew says. "I'm still not very good at anything without powers."

"You'll be fine," I tell him. "Besides, I'll be there if you need help and you'll be there if I need help." I placed a hand on his leg just above his knee. "Please."

Andrew looks at me and smiles. "You won't stop begging me until I agree to go will you."

"Nope," I say.

"I'll go," Andrew agrees. I hug him.

"Let's go pack our stuff," I say. "I'll come tell you what you should pack."

"Clothes, weapons, blankets, water, food." Andrew says. "I got it."

"Okay," I say. "Come to my room when your done. You can stay the night again."

"Alright," Andrew says.

I kiss him quickly before getting up to head to my room. I shower and change into some shorts and a tank top. I start packing my bag. I put a few pairs of shorts, jeans, and shirts and other clothes into the bag. I put my weapons belt next to my backpack because I was going to put that on before we leave. I sit on my bed when I was finished. I waited for Andrew to come into my room. I was sitting in the middle of my bed with my legs crossed. I started looking through a photo album that my dad brought from our house in L.A. There were pictures of the Kanes. My mom had a picture the day she brought Carter home for the first time, the day she brought me home for the first time, a picture of Carter watching me in while I was sleeping when we were 2 and 4, and a lot of the usual childhood photos including the embarrassing ones.

"Hey Sadie," Andrew says. "What are you looking at?"

"Just an old photo album," I say tossing it over towards the couch. "Nothing exciting."

Andrew comes over and sits on the bed across from me. He stares into my eyes. I liked looking into his eyes. Andrew leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back. I put my arms around him and pull him towards me. Andrew moves so that he his above me and uses his hands for support. We continued to kiss and they start to become deeper. Andrew pulls way. I stared up at him. "We should probably get some sleep," Andrew says. "We need rest before the mission."

"You're starting to sound like Carter," I say. "He tells me the same thing."

"He's smart," Andrew says. He moves to lay next to me. He lay on his side towards me. I turn to face him. He places a hand the side of my waist.

I move closer to him and rest my head by his chest. I listened to his heart beating. He pulls a blanket over us and wraps his arms around me. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **Just want to comment. Guest2803, I actually do plan to have a god that lost their powers to run into them at some point. I won't say who it is. I'm sure he or she will show up in the next couple chapters.**


	13. Hiding in A Library

Anubis's POV

I hear movement in the room. I open my eyes and see Sadie. She was wearing jeans. I saw her black lace bra before she pulled her shirt over her head. She notices my eyes open.

"I see you finally woke up," She says while adjusting her shirt.

"I didn't mean to watch you," I apologize.

"If I cared I would have dressed in the bathroom," She says.

Sadie grabs her weapons belt and puts it around her. I get up and head to my room and get dressed. I grab my bag and meet the others downstairs. Walt and Jaz were waiting by the door with their stuff. Zia was standing by Felix's parents probably going over some things. Carter and Sadie were talking to each other.

Sadie walks over to me. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Alright," Carter says. "I'm going to make the portal to the magician base in Canada. Once we get there let me do the talking."

Carter makes the portal. Zia steps through first, then Jaz, Walt, Sadie, then me. Once we get through, we were at the gates of a village. A person dressed in black jeans, winter boots, and a white coat walks up to us. It was a male. He had brown eyes.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Carter Kane," Carter says. "My father is Julius Kane."

"Who are the rest of these people?" He asks.

"My sister Sadie Kane, and some of our other magicians Walt, Andrew, Jaz, and Zia." Carter says.

"Alright," He says. "Come with me."

We all follow him. I was starting to get worried. I don't know if the other magicians remembered what I looked like. What if they pointed me out to the others? We walk down the pathway what appeared to be the main cabin. We walk in and the guy instructs us to have a seat in a room with some couches. Walt, Zia, and Carter sit on a couch. Jaz, Sadie, and I sit on the other. We wait. A few moments later the guy comes back in with a couple of the magicians. I recognized them. One of them was a male the other was a female. They both looked at me for a second.

"Here are a couple of them," He says. "The other two don't want to talk about their time locked up."

"Thank you," Carter says. The guy leaves and Carter looks at the two magicians. "Hello, I'm Carter Kane. This is my sister Sadie and these are some of our friends Jaz, Walt, Andrew, and Zia."

"Hi," The girl says. "I'm Rebecca and this is my brother Ethan."

"We came to ask you a couple questions about Anubis," Carter says.

Rebecca looks at me. I shake my head no as a signal not to say anything. She nods. "What about him?"

"What did he look like?" Carter asks.

"He had dark eyes and black or brown hair," Rebecca says. "He was muscular, he wore ripped jeans and a shirt with holes in it. He wore combat boots and a leather jacket. He looked maybe early twenties. We didn't really get much time to look at him. That's all I can say that will help you."

"Thank you," Carter says.

"May I ask why?" Rebecca says.

"Set took his powers away for saving you," Sadie says. "We're trying to find him before Anput does."

"Who's Anput?" Rebecca asks.

I loved that no one knew her when Anput's name was mentioned. Anput hated it. "Anubis's wife," Sadie says. "We're pretty sure she's working for Set."

"I feel bad that he lost his powers for us," Rebecca says. "Sorry we couldn't be much help."

"It's fine," Carter says. "We do have kind of an idea what to look for."

Rebecca and Ethan leave. I get up and follow them.

"Rebecca," I say. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Rebecca says. "You saved us and lost your powers because of it. We can never thank you enough. May I ask why you're not telling them who you are?"

"The girl, Sadie, she doesn't really like gods." I say.

"You really like her," Rebecca says. "Don't you have a wife?"

"It's complicated," I say. "I ended that relationship years ago. She just hasn't accepted it yet. If they never find me, I can just be Andrew. I don't plan on them ever finding out about me."

"Let's hope your right," Rebecca says. "Thank you, for saving my family. Me, my brother, my sister, and my dad."

"You're welcome," I say.

Rebecca and Ethan wonder off. I go back into the room and Sadie was waiting. "What was that about?" She asks.

"I just had a couple questions for them," I say. "Sorry."

"It's fine," She says. "Carter is talking to the head of this village and then were leaving."

"Where are we going next?" I ask.

"Back to New York," She says. "Were going to the Manhattan area to search."

"Great," I say. "Though, we don't have a very good description."

"Just a muscular guy with dark eyes and black or brown hair," Sadie says. "For all we know you could be Anubis."

"Come on Sadie," Walt says. "Andrew doesn't look like he'd be a god. No offense Andrew."

"None taken," I say.

"That proves my point on how not helpful the description is," Sadie says.

The group all returns and Sadie makes the portal this time. We all take turns stepping through to Manhattan.

"We're going to do three group of two. Stay nearby and don't wander to far," Carter says.

"I'll go with Andrew," Sadie says.

"I'll go with Zia," Jaz says.

"Guess it's me and you man," Walt says to Carter.

Sadie and I, Jaz and Zia, and Walt and Carter all walk their own ways. Sadie and I walked while I held her hand. "We both voted no on the search but here we are." I say.

"Yeah," Sadie says. "It's not a bad idea, if we do find him, we can get information on Set. Meanwhile, my father and uncle are on some mission to find Horus, Isis, and Ra. My family spends more time searching for gods than anything else."

"They think they can help," I say.

"Horus was supposed to help," Sadie says. "He went into hiding after Osiris was killed."

I never knew what happened to Horus. I know he'd never back down from a fight so why did he? He didn't even try to fight Apophis or Set. I hoped that he'd come back and fix things. He never did.

"It's all a mystery to me," I say.

"I wonder how many gods lost their powers to Set," Sadie says. "There has to be more than just Anubis. Do you think Horus is one of them?"

"That could be a possibility," I say. "That would explain why he didn't fight back."

We walk around for another hour before Sadie stops for a break. We sit on a bus stop bench. Sadie drinks some water and hands the bottle for me to take a drink. I hand it back to her. Walt and Carter walk up to us. "Find anything?" Carter asks.

"No," Sadie says. "You?"

"No," Carter says.

Jaz and Zia come walking up to us. "We found something," Zia says. "We found a spot where someone had been camping and possibly has been living."

"Where?" Carter asks.

"It's at a library," Zia says.

"Let's go take a look," Sadie gets up.

Zia and Jaz lead us to the library. Once we get there we search. There was a spot in the library office that looks like someone managed to make a bed. It did look like someone lived here. We were investigating the office when we hear a crashing sound in the library. Walt got the gun ready and Sadie reached for her weapons belt.

"Don't hurt me!" A guy says. "You can take whatever you want!"

I take a look at the guy. They had blonde hair and looked a couple years older than how I looked which was 21. He wore a Star Wars shirt and jeans. It was Thoth. I hadn't seen him in a couple months when he had his powers drained.

"Who are you?" Sadie asks.

"I'm Thoth," He says. "Well, before I had my powers taken from me."

He walks closer with his hands still up. He looks at me. "Oh, hey An- "

"Andrew," I interrupt him. He was confused for a second then decides to play along.

"Andrew," He says. "Almost forgot. I knew it was An something."

"How long have you been staying here?" Carter asks.

"A couple months," He says. "I appeared around here when Set threw me out."

"Why hide out in a library?" Sadie asks.

"Well, I came here to maybe find some survival books and decided why not stay at the library. I have no powers to help myself and the library was a great way to read about the skills I need and if I needed anything else, I could just find a book about it," He explains.

"So basically Carter," Sadie says.

Zia lightly laughs. Not loud enough for anyone to hear. I was standing next to her and was able to hear her.

Carter ignores his sisters' comment. "Do you know if other gods have lost their powers? Do they show up around here too?"

"I don't think Set knows where he throws them. He usually makes a random portal and throws us through. He doesn't really tell us where we are going. I assume they could show up anywhere around the world," Thoth explains. "Are you looking for any specific one?"

"Anubis," Carter says

"Anubis lost his powers?" Thoth asks. "That explains why I saw Anput a couple days ago."

"You saw her," Walt says. "Did she talk to you?"

"No," Thoth says. "I don't think she saw me."

"Do you know how we can find him?" Sadie asks.

"No," Thoth says. "Did you check the graveyards?"

"Do gods go to the most obvious place," Sadie says. "You're the god of wisdom and you show up at a library. Why the hell would Anubis hang out in a graveyard. I don't see how that would help with surviving. Anubis can't be that stupid."

"He's not," Thoth says. "He's actually a smart guy. I know, Anput is using jackals to find him. The jackals are used to him and can track his scent. They will struggle more than they usually would because without his powers he won't have the same scent. Are you sure he wants to be found?"

"No," Sadie says. "We were hoping he can help us."

"With what?" Thoth asks.

"Location of Set and Apophis. Maybe the location of Horus, Isis, or Ra." Carter tells him.

"Set and Apophis made base in the pyramids in Egypt," Thoth says. "Horus, Isis, and Ra all went into hiding."

"It's getting late," Zia says. "We should probably find a place to stay."

"Stay here," Thoth offers. "There's more offices upstairs that you could stay in."

"Great," Zia says. "Carter is that alright?"

"Yeah," Carter says.

The group all heads upstairs. I stay downstairs with Thoth.

"Any reason you're looking for yourself?" Thoth asks.

"They don't know I'm Anubis," I say.

"I got that," Thoth says. "Why don't you tell them?"

"The girl with the caramel blonde hair," I say. "She's not a big fan of gods. I've gotten attached to her."

"Anubis," Thoth says. "Your wife is looking for you."

"I know," I say.

"If Anput sees you with that girl," Thoth says.

"Her name is Sadie," I say.

"If Anput sees you with Sadie," Thoth corrects himself. "Anput will torture and kill Sadie. You know, that right?"

"I ended things with Anput 500 years ago," I say.

"She doesn't think that," Thoth says.

"I thought she'd be with Set by now," I say.

"You and me both," Thoth says. "I hope your hiding your identity doesn't backfire on you man."

"I hope it doesn't," I say. "I really love Sadie. I love her more than I ever loved Anput."

"Wow," He says. "She makes you happy then?"

"Yes," I say. "More than anything."

"I haven't seen you happy in over 1,000 years," Thoth says.

"Losing my powers was the best thing that's ever happened to me," I say. "I would've never met Sadie."

"Just be careful," Thoth says.

"Thank you," I say.

I head upstairs to find Sadie.


	14. Boyfriend?

Sadie's POV

We head up the stairs while Andrew stays downstairs to talk to Thoth more. On the right of the stairs was a wall with five different doors. Four of them were office spaces and the fifth door was a storage room. Six of us and four rooms. Carter and Zia take one, Jaz and Walt take another, Andrew and I both take our own. I put my stuff in one of the offices. Each office had bookshelves against the back wall with a window looking out into the city. There was a desk sitting in front of the window facing towards the door. On the right was a couch and on the left was another couch. I pushed both of the couches together to give me more space to sleep. I change my jeans to shorts and pull out of blankets that I had packed and tossed them onto the couch. I wondered where Andrew went. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I open the office door and see Andrew talking to Carter. Carter tells him that he can stay in the office on the end which was next to mine. Andrew goes into it. Carter looks at me before he heads off to talk to Walt. I walk over to the office Andrew took. I open the door.

"Hey," I say. "What were you talking to Thoth about?"

"Nothing much," Andrew says. "Just trying to get more information."

"Did you know him?" I ask. "He seemed to know you."

"We've met," Andrew says. "When I was 14, he made some deals with my dad. Before he lost his powers."

Even though Andrew was mysterious he had answers whenever I asked. "You know," I say. "You can come join me. You don't need to stay by yourself."

"I don't want to make Carter mad," Andrew says.

"Carter won't care," I say. "He likes you."

Andrew leans on the desk. I walk over to him. I put my arms around him and kiss him. He kisses me back and wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls me closer. I smile while I continue to kiss him. Andrew picks me up and sits me on the desk. I kept my arms around his neck. Andrew placed his hands on the desk on each side of me. My legs were hanging down off the desk with Andrew standing in between them. I felt the fabric of his jeans on my legs. Andrew pulls away and rest his forehead on mine. He closed his eyes. I closed mine. We stayed there in that position for a couple minutes.

"Sadie," He says pulling away so he could look into my eyes but still staying close. I could tell he really wanted to say something. "I know it's only been about a couple of weeks since we've met. I really care about you. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't plan on going anywhere Andrew," I say. "Why would you lose me?"

"Because of who I am," Andrew says.

"Because you lost your powers?" I ask. "I don't care if you're human or magician. I know, there's things that you are not telling me but you can tell me when you're ready."

Andrew gives me a light smile. Andrew was hiding something. He hid many things. All I really knew about him is that his name was Andrew, he's a magician, he lost his powers while his group of people fought for their lives from Set.

"How did you know Thoth?" I ask. Andrew moves to lean on the desk beside me.

"He helped out my group," Andrew says. "I'm assuming that's why he lost his powers."

"I wonder how many of the gods lost their powers to Set," I say.

"Probably a few of them," Andrew says. "Most of them don't survive because they don't know how to live without their powers."

"I feel bad for them," I say. "I don't particularly like the gods. Some of them are good. I know a few that try to help out the magicians and for that they lose their powers and have to fend for themselves."

"What do you really think about Anubis?" He asks.

"Anubis?" I say. "I think if he's willing to betray his father and his wife to save some magicians then he isn't a bad guy."

"Why didn't you want to help him then?" Andrew asks.

"It's not that I didn't want to help him," I say. "I just didn't want to risk going out to be spotted by Anput. We could get captured and tortured by Set. Anubis could be dead for all we know. Though, it'd be kind of sad if a death god died on the first day, he lost his powers. You'd expect him to find a way to survive."

Andrew laughs. "I hope he didn't run into someone as sassy as you."

"Ha ha," I say. I move to get off of the desk. "Come to the other office with me. I'd feel better if you shared with me."

"What about Carter?" He asks.

"He'll get over it," I say. "If he gets to share with his girlfriend then I should be able to share with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Andrew asks. "Is that what I am to you."

"Yes," I say. "Is that a problem?"

"Nope," Andrew says.

Andrew and I walk to the office that I had my stuff in. He puts his bag next to mine by the couch. He puts his weapons belt next to it. I look at the books on the shelf as he changes. When he was done, he grabs a couple blankets from his bag and folds them up for makeshift pillows. Since the couches were pushed together, we had to climb over the arm of the couches. We both lay down on a couch. I turned to face him and he faced me. It was getting dark so I could only make out his shadow. I manage to find his hand and hold it. He moves his thumb over my hand. We sit in silence until I drift off to sleep.

I open my eyes to see Andrew was gone. I sit up and look around his bag was sitting on the couch and his blankets were gone. I get up and open the office door. I saw Andrew talking to Carter. Jaz and Zia were talking with Walt and Thoth. Andrew looks up at me and smiles. "Morning," He says.

"Morning," I say. "I woke up and you were gone."

"I was up," Andrew says.

"You two ended up sharing and office?" Carter asks.

"Yes," I say. "I didn't want to be alone."

"Why don't you eat and change and then we will be ready to head out," Carter says.

I go back and grab some food from my bag and eat it. I change from my shorts and t-shirt to jeans and a white tank top. I put on my boots and pack my stuff. Andrew comes in as I was packing my bag.

"Your brother took that well," Andrew says.

"I told you," I say. "You saved my life. Carter, my uncle, and my dad are never going to have problem unless you hurt me."

"They don't have to worry about that," Andrew says.

Andrew walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me. He kisses my cheek. I smile and continue to pack my bag. He releases me and walks over to his bag. I put my jacket on, put my backpack over my shoulder, and put on my weapons belt. Andrew and I come out of the office to meet the rest of the group.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Thoth?" Carter asks. "We can get you a good place to stay."

"No," Thoth says. "I've grown quite fond of this library. You know where to find me if you need something. Besides, no one ever comes here. Libraries are not really the go-to for supplies."

"Thanks for giving us a place to stay the night," Zia says. "We appreciate it."

"No problem," Thoth says. "I hope you find Anubis. Maybe he can give you some answers on how to take down Set."

"Hopefully," Carter says. "Set and Apophis have been in control for too long."

"Good luck," Thoth says. "Stay safe and try not to run into Anput. She is psychotic and will kill anyone who gets in between her and what she wants."

"We will," I say. "Let's hope we find Anubis before she does."

Thoth watches us leave. We head off to begin another day of searching for Anubis.

 **A simple chapter today. Some Sanubis in there. The next chapter is going to be interesting. I have some plans. Let me know what you think.**


	15. The Truth is Revealed

Anubis's POV

We were currently looking through a neighborhood that had the same style apartments on each side of the streets. There were trees placed evenly covering most of the street. I followed Sadie into one of the apartments. I let Sadie go upstairs and I search the downstairs. The kitchen, bathroom, living room, office, basement. There were no signs of anyone had been living here. Sadie meets me in the living room and we repeat the search for the next three. I meet Sadie in the living room. I sat on the couch to take a break. She sits down next to me.

"Find anything?" She looks at me with her blue eyes.

"No," I say. "How about you?"

"No, nothing." Sadie sighs and lays down with her head in my lap. I run my fingers through her hair. "It doesn't make sense," Sadie says. "Set takes away his powers and throws him through a portal, then, Anput and some of Set's people are looking for him."

"Set is probably just trying to make sure he's dead." I say.

"Set should be father of the year," Sadie says. "I'd hate to have him as a father."

"I would too," I say. Except he was my father.

Sadie stands up. "Let's go see if the others found something useful."

"Okay," I say getting up and following her out of the door.

Carter was sitting on the steps of one of the apartments. Zia sat a couple steps below him and they were talking. Jaz and Walt must still be searching. Sadie walks over and sits next to her brother.

"Did you guys find anything?" She asks.

"No," Zia says.

"We found something!" Jaz says walking out of one of the buildings and over to us. She holds out a pair of rings connected to a chain.

It was the rings that Anput and I had after we were married. They were gold with hieroglyphics of our names carved in them. Mine had Anput's name and hers had mine. We used to love each other before I realized how insane she actually was.

"You found rings," Sadie says. She takes the rings and looks at them. "This one says Anubis and the other one says Anput."

"Wedding rings?" Carter suggests.

"Could we use these to track him?" Sadie asks. "There has to be a tracking spell."

"I'm not sure that would work even if I knew one," Carter says. "We don't know who had these last Anubis or Anput."

Anput did. I took mine off and gave it to her the last time I saw her 500 years ago. She must've left them for me to find.

"Where did you find them?" Carter asks.

"It was in the room on the made bed with a note. It's to Anubis." Walt says handing the note to Sadie.

Sadie takes it and reads it. " _Anubis, I know you are still alive. I will find you. I can't wait to see you again. Until then, a gift to remember our love."_ Sadie passes the note to Zia. "She sounds like she loves him."

"Why does she have both of the rings?" Walt asks.

"I don't know Walt," Sadie says. "Let me just go ask a death god about his love life."

Walt ignored Sadie's sarcastic comments. "Maybe they had some problems." Walt says.

"Let's move on down the street," Carter says. "Maybe we can find another clue. Anput had to leave that there for a reason."

"The place Andrew and I saw her at is only a couple blocks away," Sadie says. "Maybe she had some leads on him. Maybe that means he's around the area."

"Sadie has a good point," Carter says. "Let's search the next few blocks around the area. Maybe we can find something."

We move down the next few blocks. We spent a few more hours searching houses and trying to find clues. I knew we weren't going to find anything because I was who we are looking for. Sadie was starting to get into the search even though she was against it.

"You seem really into this search now," I say to her.

"Yeah," She says. "I've thought about it a lot. If we find Anubis and he can help us get to Set's base and we can take down Set. Maybe we can save whatever is left of the world."

"I know you can," I say.

"We can," Sadie says. "You're in this too."

I smile. "I'm with you no matter what," I say. "I love you."

Sadie comes over to me and kisses me. We were standing outside of the apartment we had finished searching. I hear slow clapping which stops us. I turn and I was frozen. A girl with long brown hair and dark gold eyes. She wore a white button up t-shirt that was unbuttoned a little over halfway revealing a golden bra underneath. Her shirt was tucked into some short jeans shorts and she wore some combat boots. Her amulet hung around her neck. It was Anput.

Carter, Walt, Jaz, and Zia were all caught by a guard. One guard comes up to grab Sadie but I put my arm in front of her protecting her from them. They stop.

"Come on Anubis," Anput says. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Anubis," Sadie says. "His name is Andrew."

Anput laughs. "How cute?" Anput says. "You really think that Andrew is a magician that lost his powers. Think about it. Andrew showed up the same day Anubis lost his powers, Andrew has a jackal tattoo on his should to symbolize Anubis, I'm sure you noticed how similar Andrew is to Anubis."

"Who the hell are you then?" Sadie asks the girl.

"Sweetie," She says. "I'm Anput. His wife."

I turn to Sadie. "Sadie, I can explain."

Sadie looked like her world had just shattered. "Is she telling the truth, Andrew. Are you really Anubis?"

"Yes," I say. "I wanted to tell you, I did."

Sadie's eyes went from shocked/sad to angry. "How could you? Why would you?"

The guards grab her and take her over with the others before I could respond. A couple of them grab me. I looked at Sadie. She was avoiding my eyes. Anput crosses her arms. She walks over to Sadie. Sadie looks up at her.

"Sadie," Anput says. "As in Sadie Kane. Daughter of Ruby and Julius Kane."

"Why do you care?" Sadie asks.

"A. Set has been trying to find the Kanes for years. B. you tried to steal my husband from me." Anput says.

"I didn't try to steal your husband," Sadie says. "I didn't even know you existed."

Anput was mad. She grabs Sadie by the shoulder and throws her to the ground. Sadie uses her hands to stop herself from falling onto the ground. She quick got up and pulled out a knife from her weapons belt. Sadie wasn't going to go down without a fight. Anput snapped her fingers and three jackals surrounded Sadie. "I'd drop the knife before they eat you alive." She says.

Sadie drops the knife and puts her hands up. Anput walks up to her. "Nice try Kane." Anput says. Once the guards have Sadie the jackals back down. Anput walks over to me. She kisses me. I tried to pull away but the guards were holding onto me. "I've missed you, jackal boy."

Anput backs away. "Let's go," She says. "Bring them. All of them."

I look at Sadie. She was looking at the ground. I felt a burning pain in my chest looking at her. Sadie couldn't look me in the eyes. I had failed her.

 **In the next few chapters will be interesting. I'll give you a few comments about the upcoming chapters. We will see how Sadie deals with being mad at Anubis, Anput and Sadie are going to have some fights and arguments, Anput wants revenge from Anubis leaving her. Let me know if you're excited for the upcoming chapters.**


	16. Anput is a Bitch

Sadie's POV

We walk in a line Zia, Carter, me, Walt, Jaz, and Anubis. There were guards surrounding us. Anput walked in the front. I was angry and heartbroken. I fell in love with Andrew/Anubis and we were happy. He lied to me about everything. I thought about everything Anput had said. Andrew was not Andrew. He was Anubis. The jackal tattoo on Anubis's arm, the fact Andrew showed up around the time Anubis also lost his powers, the fact that Andrew didn't know how to survive in the world. There were so many signs. I remember the description that the magicians that were rescued by him. Tall, black hair, dark eyes. They knew that Andrew was Anubis. That's why he went to talk to them. Then I remember what Thoth said. He tried to call him Anubis before Anubis corrected it to Andrew. Why didn't I see the signs?

One of the guards grabs me and brings me up to Anput. I walk beside her. "I don't know what he sees in you." She says to me. "You're not as pretty as me."

"If I had known he was Anubis," I say. "I wouldn't have loved him."

"Oh please," Anput says. "I'm sure that's what you think now because you're mad at him. You want to be with him. You can't. He's mine. I have children with him. You don't."

"I don't want anything to do with him," I say. "He's all yours. I won't stand in your way."

"Unfortunately," Anput says. "As long as your alive he's going to keep fighting."

"So, what are you going to do?" I ask. "Kill me."

"No," Anput says. "That would be too easy. I'm going to find a way to make Anubis suffer."

"No offense," I say. "I see why Anubis wants nothing to do with you."

Anput was mad at the comment. Anput grabs my hair and pulls me to a wall. She slams me against it. I screamed in pain of my back hitting the wall hard. I fell to the ground leaning against it. "Don't touch her!" Carter yells.

Anput ignores him. She pulls me up by my shoulder. "Listen here Kane," She says. "I will not take your sassy or sarcastic comments like Anubis does. I could kill you with the snap of my fingers."

"You could," I say. "You won't though, because of Anubis. Anubis will never forgive you if you kill me."

Anput looked over at Anubis. Anubis looked mad at Anput and worried for me. I was still mad at him. Part of me wanted to hug him and kiss him. Another part of me hated him and never wanted to see him again. "Put her back in line!" Anput yells.

The guards put me back in line. We walk in silence until we get to what used to be a police department. The guards lock us all in the jail cell and they untie our hands. Walt sat down with Jaz and Zia. Carter walked over to me. "Are you alright Sadie?"

"Yes," I say. "I'm fine."

"Sadie," Anubis says. "Can I talk to you?"

"That's not a good idea," Carter says to him. "You've done enough."

"Sadie," Anubis says. "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you. Every time I wanted to tell you something else happened and I couldn't do it again."

"You lied to me!" I yell. "I don't know how to trust you. It was all a lie to you."

"My name and my past were a lie," Anubis says. "When I lost my powers, I had nothing. You saved my life. I didn't tell you who I was because I wanted to start a new life. I wasn't Anubis anymore. I was Andrew. We were going to go on the mission and not find Anubis. Once everyone assumes Anubis is dead, I could live my life without powers and be with you, Sadie. I love you. My feelings for you were not a lie."

"I don't love you Anubis," I say. "Not anymore."

"I'm sorry," Anubis says. "I'll never forgive myself for not telling you. I broke your trust. As soon as we get out of here, you'll never have to see me again."

I look at his eyes for the first time since I found out who he is. I could tell he was sorry. I turn away and sit down next to Zia and cross my arms. She puts a hand on my shoulder. Carter glares at Anubis and then sits down beside Jaz. Anubis sits on the bench across from us. He stared at the ground. I looked outside of the jail cell. A few minutes later Anput shows up. Now, she wore a tight black dress that had a very low-cut V-neck. "Wow," I say. "You're very confident person with all these outfits you wear."

"I'm a goddess," Anput says. "I have a better shape and body than most mortals. Better than you Sadie."

"Anput stop," Anubis says.

"Stop what, Jackal boy." Anput says.

"Don't call me that," Anubis says. Anubis didn't have a problem when I called him that but apparently with Anput, he did.

"Is there a particular reason you brought us here?" I ask. "Or did you just bring us here to insult me and make Anubis mad?"

"I told Set that I've captured the Kanes and he's coming to visit," Anput says. "My job is to keep you guys here until he gets here. I also told him that you helped me, Anubis. Maybe you'll get your powers back."

"If I get my powers back," Anubis says. "I'll kill you."

"You know you won't," Anput smiles at him. "You love me."

"No," Anubis says. "I don't. I love Sadie, and thanks to you, she hates me."

"The truth always comes out Anubis," Anput says. "You of anyone should know." She pauses. "Guards, bring Sadie with us. It's time we have a little chat."

"Pass," I say to Anput.

The guards come in and take me anyway. Carter, Walt, and Anubis wanted to protest but they knew it was useless. I look at Carter and let him know I'll be fine. I look Anubis in the eye one last time before they are all out of my view. The guards lead me to what was an interrogation room where Anput had gone. I sit in the chair with a pair of handcuffs on the table attached to one of my hands.

"Is this necessary?" I say. "I don't have any weapons."

"Yes," Anput says. Anput sits in a chair across from me. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Is it about Anubis," I say. "Look, he's a god, I'm a magician. It would not work even if I didn't hate him."

"I just want to make it clear why he loves you," Anput says. "He had just lost his powers when he first met you. You saved his life. That is the only reason he loves you. If you hadn't saved him, he'd probably think you were some useless mortal." I looked down. I knew that couldn't be true. I saved his life, sure, but that's not the only reason he loves me. Why did I care? Anput laughs. "It's funny," Anput says. "He's the first person you've loved outside of your family. He probably doesn't even love you."

"He doesn't love you either," I say. "You're psychotic and insane. You're also kind of a bitch. Literally and personality wise."

"Listen here Kane," Anput says. "Once Set see's that I have captured you and your brother, I will be a queen. You better start treating me like one or my first order is going to be your execution."

"Execution?" I say. "We're not in the ancient times. Though, you're probably old enough to remember that. It's starting to show too. I think I noticed some grey in your brown hair." I knew my comments were making her mad. That was my plan. Why am I making a death goddess mad? Maybe because I'm not going to be a mortal that gets told what to do.

Anput picked up a knife that was on the table. She tossed it in her hands. "I know multiple ways to kill you with just this knife alone." She points it right at my neck. "I could just put pressure here and then watch you bleed out." She pulls it away. "Unfortunately, Set wants you alive."

She puts the knife back down. I put my hand up to my neck. She pushed it in enough to get a small cut. I pulled my hand away and had some blood on it. "I got the point. You have to listen to Set because he can give you power and a title and you'll actually be known for once. I knew nothing about you when I first heard your name. Had to search through some books to figure out who you were. It is a shame though, by the time Set is finished, there will be no one to know who you are. Guess that doesn't work out as much as you thought."

"Guards!" Anput yells. "Take this girl back to the cell. I've had enough of her."

I smiled. She was finally annoyed. The guards grab me and take me back to the cell.

 **Here's the next chapter. Filled with Sadie and Anput drama. Next chapter will be more of Sadie and Anubis working out their problems.**


	17. Wise Words From Zia

Anubis's POV

After Sadie left with Anput we all sat in silence. Carter was mad at me because he was protective over his sister. I admired that about Carter. I spend the time thinking about what Anput was talking to Sadie about. Sadie was extremely sassy and sarcastic and Anput was impatient and impulsive. I knew that Anput would get upset talking to Sadie for long. She'd probably try to kill Sadie because she can't get her way. We all here Anput shout and shortly after Sadie was brought back by the guards. She had a small cut on her neck.

"What happened?" Carter asks her.

"I called Anput a bitch and she said the only reason she isn't killing me is because Set wants us alive." Sadie explains.

I try to imagine Anput's reaction to Sadie. Anput wasn't afraid to insult people and tell them things that would put them down. Sadie, would come back with sarcastic comments to annoy Anput to no end.

"What did she do to your neck?" Walt asks.

"Knife," Sadie says. "I'll be fine."

Sadie sits down on the bench. She sat away from me. I watch her. She pulled her legs up and wrap her arms around them and rest her head on her knee. Her hair fell beside her hiding her face from me. Sadie was still mad. I wish there was a way for me to make it up to her. I wish I had told her that day she told me she loved me. I was afraid at what she would think and I didn't take the moment to think about what she would think if she found out the truth the hard way. It was probably getting late. I look at the others. Zia rested her head on Carter's shoulder. The guards gave us back the backpacks after searching through them. They took all the weapons and food but left the blankets and clothes.

"We should probably get some sleep," Walt recommends. "There's nothing we can do now."

"Walt is right," Carter says. "Zia, Jaz, and Sadie you can have the benches and the rest of us will sleep on the floor."

We get the blankets out. Sadie takes the bench on the right side, Jaz takes the one against the back wall, and Zia takes the one on the left side. Carter lays on the floor by the bench Zia was at, Walt was in the middle, and I was next to the bench Sadie was at. Everyone had fallen asleep not to long after we got situated. I couldn't. I leaned against the jail bars and watched Sadie. Her head was close to me. Her caramel blonde hair hung off the edge of the bench. I wanted to run my fingers through her hair as I did many times before. I understood why she hated me. If I had been in her position, I would have felt angry and that I couldn't trust the person anymore. I loved Sadie since the day I met her. She's beautiful, strong, independent, caring, sarcastic. I messed up and I was going to regret that for the rest of my life. Though, that probably is not going to be long since Set is coming here. I'd bet he's going to finish me off. I had to find a way to get them out of here. It is my fault that they got trapped. I should have known those rings were going to be a key to a trap that Anput had set. She knew I would find them and she knew where to come once the rings have been picked up. Anput probably knew where Sadie and I were that day we thought we escaped from her that first time.

"Anubis," Zia says sitting down by me and speaking softly not to wake the others. "You should sleep."

"I know," I say. "I'm just thinking."

"She doesn't hate you Anubis," Zia says. "Sadie, she's trying to protect herself so she doesn't get hurt."

"I never wanted to hurt her," I say. "I never wanted the truth to come out. I wanted to be Andrew. A magician that lost his powers and his family. Losing my powers, was the hardest thing that had happened. I was useless to anyone and everyone. Sadie changed everything for me. She took me in, taught me how to fight, showed me how to survive. I fell in love with her. I love her more than anything in the world."

"I know how that feels," Zia says. "Loving someone more than anything." Zia looks over at Carter before she turns her attention back to me. "I'm not telling you to give up, believe me. Let Sadie have some time to think about everything that's happened. Sadie will forgive you eventually. If she's anything like her mother that Julius, Amos, and Carter always talk about, she'll forgive you."

"You really think so?" I ask looking over at Sadie. She faced the wall. Fast asleep.

"Get some rest," Zia says. "If were all going to get out of this mess, were going to need it."

Zia gets up to leave. "Zia, why are you being nice to me? Shouldn't you hate me too?"

"No, if I were you, I probably would've done the same thing." Zia says before going back to her spot.

I take a few more minutes to think about what Zia said. Maybe she was right. Maybe Sadie just needed some space to think about what I did. Maybe she would forgive me. I was willing to do anything to have Sadie back in my arms. I look back at Sadie. I wanted to protect her. I was unable to do that without my powers. Set was coming here to us, and he'd been looking for the Kanes for years. Anput was insane and wanted to kill Sadie because she "stole me away" from her. Anput had been out of my life for 500 years, which means it was ended long before Sadie even existed. I stop when Sadie turns in her sleep. She was now facing towards the room. Her eyes were closed. Watching Sadie sleep was relaxing to me. I spend a few more minutes watching her sleep before I return to my spot and close my eyes to get some sleep. Zia was right, if we were going to get out of this mess, I was going to need sleep.

 **Here's the next chapter. I'm hoping you guys are loving it. I noticed that my chapters are short in this story. Usually my chapters range from 1,500 – 2,500 words but these all have been between 1,000 – 1,300. Sorry, if you like long chapters, I've been trying to keep up with this story so you guys can continue reading. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Do you guys think Sadie will forgive Anubis? Will Anput kill Sadie? What's going to happen when Set shows up? Keep reading to find out. :)**


	18. Let's Start Over

Sadie's POV

I open my eyes. Everyone was still asleep. I look down at Anubis. He wore a tank top, which he must've changed into after I had fallen asleep. I stared at the jackal tattoo on his arm. Even though he was a god and he'd lost his powers, he'd still managed to keep his muscle that he had. I wondered how that worked. Did gods get to choose how they looked or do they have some kind of gym? My eyes wondered from his shoulder up his neck to his face. Some of his black hair had fallen into his face. His ears had a slight point to them which was jackal like. I thought it was cute. After finding out he is Anubis, I notice how I should've known he was different. I move my eyes to his chest and watch his breathing. I know, for someone who hates Anubis for lying, I spend a lot of time looking at him. I couldn't help it. Anubis was an extremely hot guy. I mean, sure, the guys at the Brooklyn House are good looking. Walt, Sean, Julian, and Paul all played basketball a lot so they all had athletic builds. Anubis, he was different. His eyes brown and in the sunlight, they look like melting chocolate. My eyes wondered back to Anubis's face, specifically his lips. I loved how they felt on mine. Snap out of it Sadie! You're supposed to be mad at him. I close my eyes and open them again. I look over at my brother. He was still asleep. Zia's hand hung down off the bench and her fingertips touched Carter's hand. That's cute. Walt layed on his back with one hand on his abdomen and one behind his head. Jaz, was laying on her stomach and she used a sweater as a pillow with her hands tucked under it.

"Sadie," Anput says. "You're awake."

"I was surprised myself," I say. "I thought you would sneak in here and poison me in my sleep."

I look at Anput. Surprisingly, she wore a not so revealing outfit for once. She wore blue jeans with holes in them, black combat boots, and a white t-shirt, with a black leather jacket. Anput and Anubis's wedding rings hung on a chain around her neck. I wondered if she wore that outfit because it was similar to my outfits and she was trying to get Anubis to like her, again.

"I thought about it," Anput says. "Anubis, spent a lot of the night watching you sleep."

"How the hell do you know?" I ask.

"Camera's," Anput says pointing to the camera in the corner.

"They still work?" I ask.

"They do if you force a tech guy to fix them," Anput says. "It's not hard getting mortals to do things for me."

I rolled my eyes. Were all gods and goddesses like her? I knew they weren't, Thoth seemed like a nice guy. He reminded me of Carter, kind of nerdy, needs to socialize with people more. Then there was Anubis, I knew he had to be a good person to risk his powers for saving the magicians. Anubis did save my life. Anput walks away clearly, I wasn't the person she wanted to talk to. Most likely that was Anubis. I felt bad for Anubis, he used to love this girl who turns out is insane. He has a father who is evil. I didn't know much about Anubis. I know that he is the son of Set and Nephthys and that he was raised by Isis and Osiris. Horus was his cousin. I wasn't the mythology expert, that would be Amos, Julius, and Carter. My thoughts were interrupted by movement. Anubis had sat up. He stretched his arms. I look at his arms as he stretched. I then look into his eyes.

"Hey," He says.

"You missed your psychotic wife," I say.

"She's not my wife," He says. "She was, 500 years ago."

"I don't know what you ever saw in her," I say.

Anubis smiles. "Are you jealous?"

"Hell no," I say. "Why would I be jealous of her. She's insane."

"I could be wrong," Anubis says he gets up and sits next to me. "If you were, I'd say you'd have no reason to be jealous of Anput."

"And why would you tell me that?" I ask curiously.

Anubis smiles again. "She should be jealous of you, Sadie."

I looked at Anubis. His eyes had dark circles around them. Lack of sleep. "She told me that you were watching me sleep. Is that true?"

"I'm sorry," Anubis says. Anubis looks away. "I'm really not helping my case to fix things with you, am I?"

"I've been thinking a lot about what you did," I tell him.

"I'll never stop apologizing to you Sadie," Anubis says. "I lied to you. I should have told you. I was going to tell you. The day you told me you loved me. That's what was so important. I was going to tell you who I was. Then, you told me you loved me."

"What did you think would happen?" I ask. "That I take it back as soon as you told me you were Anubis."

"I was scared to lose you," Anubis says. "I've lost a lot in my life. I wasn't raised by my parents. I'm not a warrior like my cousin. I'm just a death god. I weigh souls and determine which ones get to go to the afterlife and who get devoured by Ammit. You were the first thing that I found, that I didn't want to lose. You took me in when I was lost."

"I judge you for lying to me," I say. "I try to think what I would've done if I were put into your situation."

"What would you have done?" He asks tilting his head. I don't think he realizes that he does that.

"I probably would've done the same thing," I finally say. "So, I shouldn't be mad at you. I was just hurt, that you didn't trust me."

"I do trust you," Anubis says. "If I could change things, I would have told you who I was the first day that I met you. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing," I say.

"I do," Anubis says.

"You don't have to keep apologizing," I say. "Because I forgive you."

Anubis smiles. "Thank you, Sadie," He says. "I promise, I'll never lie to you again."

"Since were apologizing," I say. "I'm sorry, I could've handled that differently. I was just mad and I overreacted."

"I deserved it," Anubis says.

"You didn't," I say. "You were doing what you had to do to survive." Anubis puts a hand over mine. I pull mine away. "The person I fell in love with was Andrew. Not Anubis."

"You're right," Anubis says. "You knew Andrew and the past that I made up for him. That wasn't me, the real me." He holds out his hand. "I'm Anubis, it's nice to meet you."

I smile and shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you Anubis. I'm Sadie Kane."

We pull our hands away when we hear footsteps. Anput stood there. "Good news everyone!" she says. "Set has arrived!"

 **Another chapter in one day! Woooooo. There might be another one, not sure yet. If it's not up in a few hours I got tired and went to bed.**


	19. Meeting With Set

Anubis's POV

"I wouldn't exactly call that good news," Sadie says to Anput.

"Shut up and stand in a line against the wall." Anput says.

We all line up against the wall. Walt, Jaz, Zia, Carter, Sadie, and me. Anput and a couple of guards come into the cell. Anput walks up to me. She puts a hand on my shoulder and traces my collar bone with her finger. Anput then looked at Sadie. I didn't know how Sadie responded but I assumed it resulted in her rolling her eyes. "Tie their hands," Anput says turning around and walking out of the cell. "Then bring them out here."

"Hold out your hands," The guard tells Walt. Walt holds out his hands together. They wrap a rope around his arms and ties them. Jaz, Zia, and Carter do the same. The guards get to Sadie. She had her arms crossed. "Hold out your hands."

Sadie glares at them. "I'm not doing that."

"Sadie," Carter says. "Don't fight."

One of the guards grabs Sadie's arms. Sadie slams her knee into his stomach. The other guard pulled out his gun and pointed it at Sadie. "Stand still and hold your hands out."

Sadie stops trying to fight and holds her hands out. Some of her hair fell into her face. This made her more beautiful if that was even possible. One of the guards wrapped the rope around her arm and started tying it. "Not so fucking tight!" Sadie shouts.

The guard ignores her comments. He finishes and then moves to me. I hold my arms out. They do the same thing as they did with the others. I understood why Sadie yelled at them. They made sure that we weren't going to escape. Mainly, because we were probably going to lose blood circulation in our hands before we could get lose. Once they finish mine, they make us walk in a line. I was in the lead and we remained in the same order. They had cleared the desks in the main room out. The guard made us line up against the far wall. Anput sat on one of the desks. I noticed that Anput's outfit reminded me of what Sadie usually wears. A white t-shirt, jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. Sadie currently wore a white t-shirt, jeans, and boots. She had left her jacket in the cell. Someone walks in from another room. It was Set. Set had pale skin, red eyes, and black hair. He wore a red suit, a black button up shirt, and some dress shoes. He spots me right away.

"Anubis," Set says. "I'm surprised you survived the first day without your powers."

"I would be," I say. "If it weren't for Sadie."

"Sadie Kane," Set says. "I'm assuming that's you." Set says to Sadie. He moves the piece of hair out of her face and puts it behind her ear. He puts his hand on her face before moving it to her shoulder and running it down her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She says.

Set lifts his hand away from her. He looks into her eyes and smiles. "This one has an attitude. I like it."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Is there a reason that you had us all locked up?"

"I've been searching for Julius Kane for years." Set says. "Julius Kane is a powerful magician. He's been trying to take me down for years. I need to get rid of him."

"So, what are you going to do?" Sadie asks.

"Well, it all depends if Julius turns himself in," Set says.

"You're going to use Sadie and I as bait to get him to come," Carter says.

"Julius would do anything for his children," Set explains.

"That makes one decent father," I mutter. Sadie laughs and Set looks my way. He heard what I had said.

"Put all of them back in the cell," Set says. "Except my son. We will be relocating tomorrow morning."

The guards take everyone back to the cell. Sadie looks at me, she was worried. I nod telling her to go with them. She watches me until they get out of the room. I turn my attention back to Set. "Father," I say.

"I see you've grown quite fond of Sadie," Set says. "It's a shame. She's a mortal and you're a god."

"You being a god didn't stop you when you touched her arm. If you ever touch her again… I will kill you myself." I tell him.

"I don't think you're in place to make demands son," Set says. "You have no powers."

"I have no powers," I say. "Which wouldn't really make me a god anymore would it?"

"You're too attached to the girl," Set says.

"I love her," I say. "She loves me."

"Loved you," Set says. "I heard that she wasn't to happy to learn you're a death god."

"I don't need to tell you anything about my life or about Sadie and me." I tell him.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Set asks. "You and Sadie are going to be together. You're a god, you'll live forever. She'll die eventually."

"I don't have powers," I say. "I'm not immortal."

"What if you did get your powers back?" Set asks. "Then what will you do?"

"I'll figure it out if or when it happens," I tell him. "Right now, I have to get Sadie out of here before she watches he father die in front of her. I know you plan on killing him. You've planned on killing him just like you killed Ruby."

"You got everything figured out don't you," Set says.

"I know you," I say. "You're evil and a monster. I'm not going to let you hurt Sadie or kill her last living parent."

"That's not your choice," Set says. "You're a powerless death god. You have nothing without your powers. Guards, take him backs to the guards."

The guards grab me and take me back to the cell with the others. They untie me and let me go. Sadie comes up to me as soon as I enter the cell. "What did he say to you?" She asks.

"Nothing to important," I say. I wasn't sure if Set was going to do any of what he said he was going to do. I didn't want to worry her about it. We spend the rest of the day sitting around the jail cell.

 **I hope you like this chapter. I rewrote it three or four times. Also, what do you guys think about Set being a creep? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Let me know.**


	20. Still Have Feelings

Sadie's POV

"Wake up!" Anput yells.

I sit up and look at Anput. She wore a red V-neck t-shirt, a pair of black jean shorts, and some combat boots. She looked at me with her arms crossed. Anput uncrosses her arms and looks at Anubis. I turn and see Anubis shirtless stretching his arms. I was probably just as lost as she was. I had seen him shirtless once. I'm sure Anput has multiple times. I turned my attention away from Anubis and caught Walt's eyes. He was looking at me with his arms crossed. He probably noticed that I was looking at Anubis. I give him a look to drop it. He smiles and starts helping Jaz fold the blankets. Walt had something to hold against me. Sometimes, Walt felt like an annoying older brother. This was one of those times.

"Be ready in five minutes," Anput says and walks out of the room.

I sit down and fold my blankets. I glance over at Anubis and watch as he pulls his shirt over his head. He catches my eyes on him. I quickly look away. I begin putting my blankets in my bag when he sits down next to me.

"Hey Sadie," He says. I looked at him. His brown eyes, his lips, his arms, his shoulders. I thought about kissing him. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"You're staring at me," He tells me.

"I'm sorry," I say. "Maybe you should wear a shirt then you wouldn't be so distracting."

Anubis laughs. "I didn't know I was going to be so distracting to you Kane."

"Well you are, Jackal boy." I say. Anubis smiles. I hadn't called him that in a while. He was probably smiling because we were starting to be friends again.

"Line up against the wall!" Anput says returning back. She looked disappointed that Anubis and I were sitting on the bench talking. As we line up against the wall, Anput glares at me. I roll my eyes at her. "Tie them up." Anput says to the guards before leaving the room.

The guards come in and they tie our hands. They then guide us to the main room where Set and Anput were waiting. Set sat in a chair. He wore ripped black jeans, a red t-shirt, and combat boots. He had tattoos of flames up both of his arms. He stood up. He walks down the line of us. He stops at me. This causes Anubis to try to move but a guard grabbed him.

Set makes a portal and the guards take us through. Once we go through, we were in a mansion. We were in the entry way. Dark brown hard wood floors went through the whole house. There were two staircases that lead up to the next floor. In the center was a balcony above the main floor looking down at the entry. Under the balcony was a hallway with a couple of doors. To the left was a living room and to the right was an office. The guards lead us up the stairs. They split us up. Carter and Zia, Jaz and Walt, Anubis and me. They put us into rooms and untie us once we were there.

The room that I was in had red walls. There were a couple of windows. They had bars on them. He knew that we'd try to escape. There were two beds. They were full size. They both had the same dark brown pour post bed frame. They were both covered in black silk sheets and red quilts with golden hieroglyphics on them. In between them and on the sides were matching dark brown end tables. The floor was covered in white carpet. The curtains on the windows were golden curtain. There were two doors. One probably to a closet and the other to a bathroom. I sit on one of the beds and Anubis sits on the one across from me. They were close enough for our knees to touch.

"Any idea where we are?" I ask.

"Set's mansion in Manhattan," Anubis tells me. "I've been here before."

"Why did they separate us?" I ask. "And why did they put us together? I'm sure that wasn't Anputs idea. She would have me on the whole other side of the mansion."

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions." Anubis says. "I can tell you it was most likely my father's plan."

"Your father is evil. I also think he might be interested in me." I tell him.

Anubis rolled his eyes. "He's doing that because he's crazy and because he wants to make me mad."

"Why would it make you mad?" I ask.

"Because, he knows that I love you." Anubis says.

I smile. "You love me."

"You know that," Anubis says. "Just because your feelings changed doesn't mean mine did Sadie."

"My feelings didn't change," I say. "I was upset and mad. I still love you."

Anubis and I stare at each other. I looked into his brown eyes. I looked down at his lips then back to his eyes before moving. I get up and move to sit on his lap. I put my hands on his neck and lean in to kiss his lips. He kisses me back and puts his hands on my waist. I missed kissing him. I deepened the kiss and move my hands to his hair. Anubis moved his hands up to my back. Anubis pulls away and kisses my jaw and moves down to my neck. I continue to run my hands through his hair.

"Well look what we have here," A voice says. Anubis and I were both startled and I move to sit on the bed across from him. The voice was Anput. "I thought you didn't have feelings for him anymore."

"Anput," Anubis says. "Just get over it. I'm never going to love you. You're not her."

Anput crosses her arms. "She will die one day Anubis," Anput says. "I'm immortal. You're immortal."

"I'm not immortal," Anubis says. "I'm powerless. I'd be willing to lose my powers to be with Sadie. You can't change my mind Anput. I loved you, not anymore. It's time to move on."

Anput rolls her eyes. "I doubt Sadie will even live much longer. If Julius doesn't come and turn himself in. I'll kill her first."

"I don't think Set is going to let you do that Anput," I say. "You saw the way he looked at me today and yesterday."

"Anubis," Anput says. "Come with me. Set wants to talk to you."

Anubis gets up. I sit on the bed and watch Anubis leave the room. Anput gives me one last glare before she shuts the door behind her leaving me alone. I put my hand on my neck where Anubis's lips were. I smiled. I was definitely in love with Anubis. I then thought about what Anubis said about giving up his powers to be with me. I was just some mortal that he met. He had many more years than I did but was willing to give all of that up for me. I wasn't sure if I could let him do that. I also wasn't sure if I could move on with life without him.

 **Here's the next chapter for you. I was struggling on writing the previous chapter and this chapter. I'm assuming writers block.**


	21. Offer for my Powers

Anubis's POV

Anput takes me to Set's office. I sit down in a chair and wait for him to come in. The office had red walls with the same dark hardwood floors as most of the house. The dark brown desk was in the middle of the room with some bookshelves behind it. A chair that matched the desk was behind it.

"Anubis," Set says closing the office door behind him.

"What do you want? Father," I say.

"You don't sound pleased to be here," Set says. "Though, Anput told me we interrupted things with you and Sadie."

"Is there a point to this meeting?" I ask not wanting to talk about Sadie with Set.

"Giving you your powers back," Set says.

"You wouldn't," I say.

"I would," Set says. "On one condition."

"I'm not killing anyone for you," I tell him.

"You won't have to kill anyone," Set says. "I want you to tell me the location of the Kanes base."

"No," I say. "I won't give up the location or any information about the Kanes. Sadie would lose the trust that I worked hard to get back from her."

"You really are going to keep the Kanes protected instead of getting you powers back?" Set asks. "You are weak son. Risking your powers and immortality for some mortals."

"Some mortals that are a threat to you," I tell him. "You want the Kanes gone. I think that the Kanes are going to be your downfall. I will help them in any way possible to take you down. I don't care if I never get my powers back."

"You're making a mistake, son," Set says. "You'll realize that eventually."

Set gets up and leaves. Anput comes in and we walk back to the room. I step into the room. Anput shuts the door behind me. I look for Sadie. She wasn't in the room. I lay down on one of the beds and stare up at the ceiling. After a couple of minutes, I hear a door open. "Oh hey," Sadie says. "I didn't know you were back."

I look over at Sadie. Sadie had a towel wrapped around her. I immediately looked away. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I should have told you I got back."

I hear Sadie's footsteps and sounds of her rummaging through her backpack. I focused on the ceiling. "I could have taken my clothes with me the first time," She comments. "I'll be right back." I hear footsteps again and the sound of the bathroom door shutting. I look over. She went back into the bathroom.

I sit up and lean against the head of the bed. I stretched my legs out and placed my hands in my lap waiting for her to return. A couple seconds later, Sadie comes out. She wore some grey cloth shorts with a white tank top. She walks over and sits on the end of the bed by my feet. She pulls one of her legs up under her and let's her other leg hang down off the edge of the bed.

"At least they gave us showers," Sadie says. "Very luxurious for being hostages."

"Yeah," I say. "He doesn't do this for most of his prisoners and hostages. Just because he wants Julius to turn himself in is most likely the only reason that he's treating us nicely."

"What did he want to talk to you about? Set?" She asks.

"He wanted to offer a way for me to get my powers back," I tell her.

"That's great!" She says.

"Not really," I say. "He wanted me to give him the location of your home."

"Oh," Sadie says. "Did you?"

"Absolutely not Sadie," I say. "I wouldn't do that to you or your family. You guys took me in when I really needed it."

"Yeah," Sadie says. "But your powers, you've had those for centuries. You've known me and everyone at the house for weeks."

"Sadie," I say. "For years, I have lived with Set telling me what to do my whole life. I'm not going to let him run my life any longer. Even if it means losing my powers for good. Besides, you and everyone at the house acted more like my family than Set ever did."

"I'm starting to understand why you hid your identity from us," Sadie says. "You have an evil father and a crazy ex-wife."

"I wanted to start a new life as Andrew," I tell her.

"You can start a new life with me," Sadie says. "When we get out of here."

"I'd like that," I say.

Sadie smiles and crawls up beside me. She lays with her upper body on my chest. Her legs rested beside mine. She puts her lips to mine. I put my arms around her and turn us so she was on the bed and I held myself up with my hands and continued to kiss her. She pulls me down closer to her. Sadie moves her hands to my hair. Sadie and I continue to kiss. I move one of my hands to hold her waist. I pull away and start kissing her jaw and her neck before moving back to her lips. Sadie and I spent another couple minute before she pulls away. I move off of her and lay down beside her. We both lay there staring at the ceiling listening to each other's breathing. I feel Sadie place her hand on mine. She turns so that she laid on her side facing me. I turn to face her.

"If Carter knew about some of these make out sessions," Sadie says. "He'd probably kill me."

"He'd probably kill me actually," I say. "I'm not sure if he quite trusts me anymore."

"He trusts you," Sadie tells me. "You saved my life, he's never going to forget that, he was just trying to be an older brother."

"He's a good brother," I tell him. "The closest thing I have to a brother is Horus. He's my cousin and we rarely talk to each other. We don't exactly get along."

"Why?" Sadie asks.

"It could be because he is a warrior and I am not," I say. "I've never been a fighter like he is."

"Is he really a warrior though?" Sadie asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Horus has been in hiding as long as I can remember," Sadie says. "You, on the other hand, have been releasing magicians from Set's prisons. You risked everything, your powers, your immortality, just to save some magicians you didn't know. Horus, has been in hiding the whole time. If anyone is a fighter, it's you, Anubis."

We were now both sitting up with our legs crossed facing each other. "Is this supposed to be some kind of pep talk?" I ask.

"That's just my opinion," Sadie says. "Most of the gods that didn't agree with Set were either killed, went into hiding, or got their powers stolen like you and Thoth. Instead of any of those happening to you. You were willing to work against him when no one else would."

"You make some good points there Kane," I tell her.

"Don't fucking call me Kane," She says. "Jackal boy."

"Jackal boy?" I say. "Still using that name."

"At first," She says. "It was because of that tattoo." She runs her finger along my shoulder where the tattoo was. I had a t-shirt, but I could feel the burn of my skin where her finger ran. "I guess it's more accurate now. That's like your animal. The jackal."

"Yes," I say. "If I had my powers, I could turn into a jackal."

Sadie smiles. "That makes so much sense now."

"What?" I ask.

"Well," She says. "You'd tilt your had to the side if you were confused or curious."

"I don't do that," I say.

Sadie laughs. "You just did." I move my head back to a normal position. I hadn't really noticed that I did that. "It's cute though."

I lean forward and kiss Sadie. She kisses me back. Sadie and I spend the rest of the day talking. I loved spending time with her. Sadie loves me and I love her.

 **I actually didn't have a problem writing this chapter. I did have some trouble writing it, but that's because I'm trying to make the story more T rated and less K+. I think my writers block is gone. Thanks for the two of you that commented about that. I appreciate you guys! Also, I'm pretty sure I know where I want the story to go.**


	22. Set is Impressed

**I'm glad you guys are liking how this story is going.**

Sadie's POV

I wake up with an arm around my waist. Anubis. I turn with his arm around me. I looked up at his face. His eyes were closed and he was asleep. My eyes wondered from his face down to his chest. He hadn't worn a shirt to sleep. Anubis moves to lay on his back. He remained asleep. I put my hand on his stomach. I move my thumb in circles over his skin. I do this for a couple minutes before he wakes up.

"Moring jackal boy," I say.

He rolls on his side to face me. I move my hand to my side. "Morning," He smiles at me.

Anubis and I both move to sit up. Anubis leaned against the headboard. I get up and walk over to the bathroom to change. I change into some jeans and a black t-shirt. I finish getting ready and walk back out of the room. Anubis was standing up and wearing jeans now and pulling a shirt over his head. He notices me back in the room and walks over to me. I put my arms around his neck and lean up to kiss him. Since he was taller than me, I had to stand on my toes to reach his lips.

"I should have Set put you two in separate rooms if you're going to be kissing every time I walk in," Anput says. Anubis and I pull away startled. I hadn't heard her come in. From how Anubis looked, he hadn't heard her either.

"What the hell do you want Anput?" I ask.

"Set wants to talk to Sadie," Anput says.

"Not going to happen," Anubis says.

"I don't think it's your choice Anubis," Anput says.

"I'm not going to let Set talk to her alone," Anubis says.

"Anubis," I put a hand on his arm. "I'll go. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Sadie," Anubis says. "Be careful."

I move my hand from his arm to his cheek. "I'll be back."

Anubis puts a hand on the wrist of my hand that was on his cheek. We stay like that for a second before I go with Anput. I could feel Anubis's eyes on me until Anput shut the door.

"I can't believe he likes you," Anput says. "You're a mortal."

"So is he," I say. "Set took his powers. If anything, you can blame Set for taking his powers and throwing him through a portal for me to find."

Anput and I had walked down the hall, down the steps, and to Set's office. "I should kill you."

"You could," I say. "I'm not stopping you. Set doesn't want me dead though. That's why you haven't tried yet."

Anput gets mad and leaves me alone in Set's office. I sit in a chair alone until the doors open. Set walks in. Set wore a black suit with a red button up shirt underneath. His hair was black, like Anubis's, and his eyes were red.

"Sadie," He says as he walks around and sits in his chair at his desk. "I'm glad to finally have a conversation with you."

"The feeling is not mutual," I say to him. "What do you want?"

"I just sent out a message to Julius, your father." Set says. "He has four days to come and turn himself in if he ever wants to see his children alive again."

"He's not going to come without a fight," I tell him.

"You think I didn't think about that. I told him to come alone," Set says. "This conversation is not why I had you brought down here though."

"Is it about Anubis?" I ask.

"I'm impressed," Set says. "Anubis, is usually never in a good mood. He also has never had any attachments to mortals in the past. I assumed he'd be dead within the first day he was powerless. How did you come across him?"

"Carter and I were out on a mission," I say. "I heard a demon and once I get to the ally, I see someone about to be killed by the demon. I kill it. Turns out that someone was Anubis. We took him in."

"What is special about you?" Set asks. "Anubis is fascinated with you and is willing to never get his powers back to be with you."

"I don't know what he sees in me," I say. "Maybe you should have asked him when you talked to him yesterday."

Set smiles. "You are just full of sarcastic and sassy comments."

"Everyone tells me that," I say.

"That could be why Anubis likes you. The fact that you're very pretty is most likely another factor." Set says studying me. I crossed my arms over my chest feeling uncomfortable with Set looking at me.

"You know," I say. "Anubis might be fascinated with me because I was the first person who's been nice to him in years. He had you, who bosses him around like he's your servant. A crazy ex wife who thinks they are still together even though he has no interest in him. I'm sure he was shocked that someone was nice to him."

"You didn't know who he was until a few days ago," Set says. "If you knew who he was, would you have treated him the same."

"Honestly," I say. "I probably would've. He needed help. He had no powers, he was helpless, he needed help."

"I see," Set says. "I'm just trying to gather information."

"Information of what?" I ask.

"That is for another day," Set says. "Anput will take you back to your room."

Set gets up and leaves. Anput comes in and grabs my arm and takes me up the stairs. She opens the door to the room and shoves me in and slams the door. Anubis was sitting on the bed. It was made now. He must've done that when I was gone.

"She really hates me," I tell him.

"She's jealous," Anubis says.

"I don't blame her," I say. "Her drop dead gorgeous death god husband left her. I'd be jealous too."

"Did you just call me drop dead gorgeous?" Anubis asks. Anubis crosses his arms and looks at me.

"Don't look at me like that," I cross my arms. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Anubis walks up to me. He places his hands on each of my arms. "Not at all."

Anubis leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back. I pull away. "I love you."

"I love you too," He pulls me into a hug. He wraps his arms around my shoulders. I put my arms around his waist. "We're going to get out of this mess. I promise."

 **Hope you enjoy another Sanubis chapter. A couple upcoming chapters might be in other peoples POV and not Anubis and Sadie. I think one with Carter, one with Walt, and there will be some with Julius and Amos. Let me know if there's someone's POV you want to read and maybe I can fit it in.**


	23. What Happened to the Others?

**NOTE: This chapter is Carter and Walt's POV's point of view set right when they were separated. I gave them a bit of a short part but now you'll know what happened to them. Also, the guest that suggested Anput's POV, I like it. I was going to make her POV the previous chapter but I realized that I wanted to do something else. I will put her POV in. You guys might notice that I mention some peoples reviews fast. My email gives me notifications when there's a review so whenever there is one I read it if I'm near my phone or when I check my phone.**

Carter's POV

I paced around the room. Set's people had split us up and I didn't know where Sadie was. I was worried about her after what she's been through with Anubis who she thought was Andrew.

"Carter," Zia says. "She's fine. You and I both know she can handle things on her own."

"I know," I say. "I'm just worried. You saw the way Set looked at her."

"Anubis was with her," Zia says. "If Sadie doesn't handle it herself, I'm pretty sure Anubis will protect her."

"She's with Anubis," I say. "I don't know if they are exactly on speaking terms. What makes you think Anubis is going to protect her."

"Because he loves her Carter, more than anything in the world," Zia says.

"He didn't trust her or us enough to tell us who he really was," I tell her. "I don't know if we can trust Anubis."

"Anubis was scared," Zia says. "He was powerless, he didn't know if you guys would take him in if you knew who he was. Do you really think he wouldn't have saved Sadie if he didn't care?"

"You're right," I say. We sat down on one of the beds. "That doesn't stop me from being worried."

"I know it doesn't," Zia says. "Sadie is your little sister. You've protected most of your life. She recently turned nineteen. She knows how to handle herself."

Zia was right. I just wanted to keep her safe. I thought about my dad turning himself in. "My dad can't turn himself in. Set is going to kill him. Just like he killed my mother. He's just as much as a threat as she was."

"We're not going to let that happen," Zia says. "We will find a way out of here."

"Let's hope we do," I say. "I don't know what Sadie and I would do without our father with us."

"Let's not think about what's going to happen," Zia says. "Let's try to come up with an escape plan."

"How do we do that without the others?" I ask.

"We'll figure it out," Zia says. "Besides, there rooms are in the same hallway. I saw them get put in the other rooms."

"They sure did proof the place. The bars on the windows. Who knows where they put our weapons, wands, and staffs?" I tell her.

"We'll figure that out," Zia says. "Besides, they don't have all of our weapons."

"They do," I tell her.

"They don't," She says. "I stored a spare wand in the duat in case of emergencies."

"Seriously!?" I ask. "You're just now telling me this?"

"Carter," She says. "They were listening when we were locked up in the police department. They don't have camera's here and they aren't listening."

"We should be escaping right now," I say.

"We should figure out when the best time to escape is," Zia says. "They're going to give your dad a few days to get here anyway. Let's take a couple of days to figure out the area. Then we will escape and get Jaz, Walt, Sadie, and Anubis."

"Sounds like a plan," I say. I lean over and kiss her. She kisses me back.

"We're going to get out of this," Zia assures me.

Zia and I begin deciding what we were going to do to escape.

Walt's POV

We were separated. They split us up before putting us in three different rooms. Carter and Zia, Jaz and I, and Sadie and Anubis.

"They shouldn't have put Sadie and Anubis together," I say to Jaz. "I don't think they're exactly on speaking terms."

"Well," Jaz says. "They can each choose a side of the room and stay on it then. I think Sadie could use time to get to know him, as Anubis and not as Andrew."

"You don't seem surprised about this," I say.

"I knew he wasn't who he said he was," Jaz says.

"Really?" I say. "How did you know?"

"I had suspicions when he first arrived," Jaz says. "He had no idea how to survive. That made me assume that he was a god that had lost his powers. Then, when I saw the jackal tattoo, I did some research for jackal headed gods. I knew he was Anubis."

"Why didn't you tell anyone Jaz?" I ask.

"I wanted to see how far he was going to take it," Jaz says. "I thought he'd tell Sadie when the vote was yes for looking for him. I didn't think he'd go on the mission with us."

"It's his fault were captured," I say. "They were looking for him."

"We're the ones that found the rings," Jaz tells me. "Which, I'm assuming had some sort of magic letting Anput know if Anubis was near them."

"Not only was Andrew actually Anubis," I say. "He's married to a goddess and he still decided to have a relationship with Sadie."

"Anubis and Anput are done," Jaz says. "You saw how he reacted to Anput. He doesn't have any interest in her anymore."

"Do you think Sadie is going to forgive him?" I ask.

"I think she already has," Jaz says. "I saw her staring at him this morning."

"What happens if he gets his powers back?" I ask. "I don't want her to get hurt. She's like a little sister to me."

"I don't know if Set is going to give Anubis his powers back." Jaz says. "Set seemed rather disappointed that Anubis was not dead."

"Do you think anyone has an escape plan?" I ask.

"I think that's why they divided us up," Jaz says. "If we were together, we would be able to come up with a plan. Since were all split up there's no way we can communicate and we don't have any way to work together to come up with a plan."

"Do you think Julius is going to turn himself in?" I ask.

"Probably," Jaz says. "Carter and Sadie mean the world to him. He's not just going to let them die."

"I guess we just wait then," I say.

"I guess so," Jaz says. "I'm going to take a shower."

Jaz gets up and takes her backpack with her. I stand up and look out the window. I could tell we were in Manhattan. I then lay down on the bed. My body hurt from sleeping on the floor. I closed my eyes to take a nap.

 **Here's the next chapter! Gives you an idea on what everyone else is up to. Hope you enjoy!**


	24. I Love Him

**I'm glad you guys are liking the different perspectives. This chapter will be in Anput's perspective. I also will have an Amos and Julius perspective.**

Anput's POV

I hate Sadie Kane. I look at Anubis and see him watching her before I shut the door. "I can't believe he likes you," I tell Sadie. "You're a mortal."

"So is he," She says. "Set took his powers. If anything, you can blame Set for taking his powers and throwing him through a portal for me to find him."

We had walked to Set's office. "I should kill you." I tell her. I really wanted to kill her and win back my Anubis. How was I supposed to know that he would still be mad at what I did 500 years later? Anubis and I were both death gods, we were meant to be together. Sadie was just some magician.

"You could," She says. "I'm not stopping you. Set doesn't want me dead though. That's why you haven't tried yet."

This made me mad. Sadie knew that I couldn't harm her. Sadie stood in Set's office. I shut the door and start to walk away.

"You have Sadie in there waiting," Set says walking up to me.

"Yes," I say. "She's all yours."

Set walks past me and I walk away. Sit down on the couch in the living room and hold the wedding rings that Anubis and I had. I remember our wedding.

**Flashback**

 _The temple was full of people. Gods, humans, and magicians. All here to see the wedding. Anubis was wearing a black kilt with a golden collar with ruby gems. He had a matching belt that was holding up his kilt. His melting brown eyes were beautiful. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Anubis was rarely happy, this day, was one of the rare times I saw him happy._

 _I wore white robes wrapped around my body with a golden collar that also had ruby gems. I also wore a belt that held my robes together. My hair was Egyptian style with a jewel head piece that matched the rest of the jewelry I was wearing._

 _Thoth stood by us. He started speaking for the wedding. Anubis and I held hands while we faced each other. I hadn't payed attention to anything that he was saying. I was staring at Anubis. I loved him. He looked so handsome and happy. I memorize every detail of him._

" _I now pronounce you husband and wife," Thoth says._

 _Anubis and I put our rings on. Anubis pulls me into him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he holds my waist with his. I kiss him and he kisses me back. We pull apart and I hug him. He hugs me. We hold hands as we walk away. Once we were far enough away from the crowds of people, I kiss him again._

" _I love you, Anubis," I say to him putting my hands on his shoulders._

" _I love you to Anput," He says to me. "I will love you, forever."_

 _I move my hands from his shoulders to his neck and kiss him again. We were in love. Nothing was going to come between us._

" _Congratulations Anubis!" A voice says._

 _Both of us were startled and pulled apart. Anubis sees who it was and stands in front of me. "Set," He says. "What are you doing here?"_

" _I couldn't miss your wedding son," Set says._

" _I didn't invite you," Anubis says. "Specifically, because I hate you."_

" _I also came because I wanted to meet your wife," Set says. "Anput, is it?"_

 _I move around Anubis. I hold out my hand. "Yes, Set, it's nice to meet you."_

" _You don't have to be nice to him," Anubis tells me. "He's evil and a monster."_

" _It's fine," I say._

 _Set takes my hand and kisses it. "You're very beautiful." He says to me._

" _Father," Anubis says. "Leave."_

" _I see," Set says. "I'm not wanted here. I'll be on my way. Anubis." He pauses. "Anput, I hope to see you again."_

 _Anubis and I stand there as we watched Set walk away. I rest my hand on Anubis's chest after Set was gone. "Don't let him ruin our perfect day," I say._

 _Anubis smiles and kisses me. "Nothing could do that, my love."_

**End Flashback**

That was one of the only days that Anubis was happy. It was rare, considering he's a death god and his father was an evil god, I loved when he was happy. I loved him. We were married for thousands of years. Anubis ended our marriage over one mistake that I made. He wasn't willing to forgive me. Now, he was in love with some magician that he'd only met a few weeks ago. Not to mention that she was probably only going to live within the century and he was going to get his powers back and be immortal again. I need to get rid of that Kane girl and win back my husband.

"Anput," A guard says. "Set wants you to return Sadie to the room."

I sigh. I get up and walk to Set's office. I grab Sadie's arm and drag her back up the stairs. I open the door shove her into the room and slam the door behind me. I had enough of her for one day. I walk off to find Set. I find him in the living room looking out the window with his hands behind his back.

"Set," I say. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"No," Set says. "Not at the moment."

Set turns to me. "How are you? With Anubis I mean. I know it must be hard seeing him with Sadie."

"Fine," I say. "It's not like she's going to live very long. She has a short life. Soon she'll realize that and move on."

"Anubis seems different since he's been gone," Set says.

"Yeah," I say. "He's been in a good mood. Whenever he's around that girl. I never seen him in a good mood since our wedding day and when our children were born."

"Don't worry Anput," Set says. "The girl will be gone soon enough. I plan to kill every last Kane alive. Destroy the family line once and for all."

I smile. "That's the best thing I've heard all day," I hug him and head up to my own room. Set was going to get rid of Sadie Kane. Anubis will be devastated and I will be there to pick up the pieces and he will love me again.

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sure you want to know what Anput's mistake was. It will be revealed eventually, I want to tell that part in Anubis's perspective.**


	25. Julius and Amos Find Out

**This chapter will be in Amos's POV. Let's see how Julius and Amos deal with the news of Carter and Sadie being captured.**

Amos POV

Another trip with no luck in finding Isis, Ra, or Horus. Julius has hope that we will find them to take down Set and Apophis. Julius and I walk through the doors of the Brooklyn House. I look around the room expecting either my niece or nephew to be around to greet us. I know Julius wanted to see both of his children after another disappointing lead.

"Julius, Amos," Alyssa smiles. "Welcome back! How was the trip?"

"No good," I comment.

"Where are Carter and Sadie?" Julius asks.

"Carter and Sadie," Alyssa says. "They went on a mission with Zia, Walt, Jaz, and Andrew to find Anubis. Apparently, he lost his powers and they thought if we find him, we can get information on Set and Apophis."

"Why would they do that without my permission?" Julius asks me.

"I would expect that from Sadie," I tell him. "Not from Carter."

"Sadie actually didn't really want to go," Alyssa says. "Carter is the one that came up with the idea."

I was surprised, Carter, always listened to Julius. Sadie was the one who usually does something like this. "How long have they been gone?" I ask.

"A few days," Alyssa says. "I'm a little worried. They should have been back by now."

Julius looked devastated. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure there fine," I assure him. "They know how to survive out there."

"Julius," Cleo says. "I have some bad news."

"What is it?" He asks.

"The radio," Cleo says. "There is a message broadcasting for you. It's from Set."

Julius and I quickly follow Cleo to the office where the radio was. We listen carefully.

" _Julius Kane, I have your children, Carter and Sadie Kane. Along with some of their friends, Walt Stone, Jaz Anderson, and Zia Rashid. Along with my son, Anubis, who you probably know as Andrew. I am giving you five days to turn yourself in, come alone, or your Children and their friends will die. You'll know where to find me. I'm in Manhattan, there's a massive mansion, that's where I'll be staying. If you ever want to see your children again, come alone. If you don't come alone or turn yourself in, well, I suppose I'll start with your daughter, Sadie."_

I look over at Julius. He looked angry, sad, and terrified. Carter and Sadie meant everything to him. His last reminder of Ruby was Carter and Sadie. Sadie looked just like Ruby. Carter had her kind and caring personality.

"Julius," I say. "We will get them back." Julius does not respond. He sits down in the chair. I tell Cleo to leave the room and I shut the door behind her. Julius was staring at the radio as if the problem would change. "Julius."

"What am I going to do Amos?" He asks keeping his eye on the radio. "My last promise to Ruby was to keep Carter and Sadie safe and alive. I failed her. I failed them."

"I don't know Julius," I say. "If you go, Set will kill you. You are a threat to him. Carter and Sadie are threats to him. How do we know that Set will give you Carter, Sadie, and the others back? We don't."

"Set knew this would happen," Julius says. "He must've sent Anubis to help him lure Carter and Sadie out."

"Anubis probably didn't know," I tell him.

"He's probably been working with Set this whole time," Julius says. "Set somehow knew that Sadie would bring him in. I told Sadie not to bring in strangers."

"Anubis saved her life," I say. "He wouldn't have done that if he was working with Set."

"You might be right," Julius says. "I don't know if we can trust him. We don't know who's side he's on. I don't know what to do Amos. If something happens to Carter and Sadie. I'll never forgive myself."

"We're going to come up with a plan," I say. "You'll go, turn yourself in. I'll follow with an army and wait outside for him to give us Carter and Sadie. Once we get Carter and Sadie we can attack."

"What if he notices any of you?" Julius says. "Carter and Sadie will both die."

"We're going to figure it out. We have five days. We have time." I say. "Maybe Carter and Sadie will find their own way out. They are smart, they know how to fight, they are strong. You raised them to survive."

"I shouldn't have left them," Julius says. "I knew there was something off about Andrew. I never met a magician that lost their powers. Turns out, he's a death god and thanks to him, my children's lives are on the line."

I decide to leave Julius in the office and I go to make an announcement to the magicians. Once they are all gathered, I begin to speak. "I have some unfortunate news. My niece and nephew along with Walt, Jaz, and Zia have been captured by Set. Julius has five days to turn himself in or they will die."

"What about Andrew?" Someone asks.

"Andrew is not Andrew," I say. "His name is Anubis."

I hear people talking. I let them talk for a minute before I interrupt. "We are all just as shocked as you are. We do not know if Anubis was working with Set to capture them or not. I do not have a lot of information for you at the moment. Julius and I are going to be having a conversation and as soon as we learn more, I will let you know. That is all for now," I dismiss the crowed. I walk back towards the office.

Julius had thrown most of the stuff on the desk onto the floor. He was sitting on the floor staring at a picture of Ruby. I felt bad for him, Ruby was the love of his life, Carter and Sadie were a reminder of her. His children are what kept him going through the years.

"Julius," I say. "Maybe you should not worry about it today and we can start tomorrow. You've been through a lot, go take a shower, get some food, and get some rest."

Without a word, Julius get's up and leaves the room. I clean up the office. I was worried about Carter and Sadie. I was also worried about Julius. Once I have cleaned the office, I sit at the desk desperately trying to come up with a solution on how to get Carter and Sadie back.

 **Hope you enjoyed. I can't believe how fast it took me to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy. I'm not going to guarantee another chapter today but it might be a possibility. Also, I might be announcing the next story idea in the next couple chapters. If you guys want me to do that let me know.**


	26. Broken Trust

Anubis's POV

"Anubis, I have a question," Sadie says. I was leaning against the headboard of the bed. Sadie sat in between my legs with her back resting against my stomach and her head on my chest. I had my arms around her stomach and rested her hands over mine.

"What is it?" I ask her running one of my hands through her long caramel blonde hair.

"What happened between you and Anput?" She asks. "What made you break up with her?"

"Anput cheated on me," I tell her. "That's why I ended things with her."

"You didn't even try to work it out?" She asks.

"Maybe I would have," I say to her. "If it wasn't for who she cheated on me with."

"Who was it?" She asks.

"I think instead of answering that questions I should just tell you the story," I say.

** The Story (Anubis is telling the story) **

 _Around 500 years ago. I was finished with my jobs in the hall of judgement for the day. I hadn't seen Anput in a few weeks because she's been busy doing other things. I head down to the room, that Anput and I share, it was like an apartment of sorts. I opened the door and she wasn't there. I was disappointed. I did not no where she was or where to find her. I sat on the bed. I noticed that something was off about the room. Most of the jewels that Anput had collected over the years were missing._

 _I got up and wondered out in the hallway. I stopped when I found one of the servants. "Have you seen my wife?" I asked her._

" _No Lord Anubis," She said. "I haven't seen Lady Anput all day. Would you like me to give her a message if I see her?"_

" _Tell her I'm looking for her please," I said to her._

" _Okay," She said. She bowed._

" _I told you that you don't have to bow for me," I reminded her. I never liked bossing the servants around. Anput on the other hand loved it._

" _Yes, Lord Anubis," She said. "I'm sorry."_

 _The servant walked away. I continued searching the halls and asking any of the servants that I came across. I eventually found one of her servants that she usually had nearby her at all times. "Have you seen Anput?" I asked._

 _She looked at me and looked down. "I'm not supposed to tell you," She said. "I don't want her to kill me."_

" _I won't let that happen," I assured her. "I just need to know where she is."_

" _She's with Set," She said. "She's been seeing him for weeks."_

 _I was shocked. "Thank you," I said to her trying to stay calm. "You're dismissed. You can go to your living quarters."_

" _Thank you, Lord Anubis." She smiled before walking off._

 _I walked back to my room. Why were her jewels gone? Was she planning to run away with Set? Anput knew how much I hated my father. Why would she betray me so much? I wanted to kill her for that. I wanted to kill him for that. After hours of waiting for Anput, she finally came into the room._

" _Where have you been?" I asked._

" _I was dealing with a couple of things," Anput responded._

" _A couple of things," I said. "Having an affair with my father."_

" _How do you know about that?" Anput asked._

" _I got one of the servants to tell me," I said. "Don't try going to kill her. I'm getting her reassigned and if you kill her, I'll kill you."_

" _Anubis," Anput said. "It's not what it seems like."_

" _It seems like I'm not enough for you so your sleeping with my father." I crossed my arms._

" _Its not that," She said to me. "You've been busy and I love him."_

" _If you love him so much," I said. "Marry him. We're done. I want your stuff out of here by tomorrow night." I took my ring of and threw it onto the bed. I stormed off to go anywhere but where Anput was._

 _The next day I go back to the room. Anput had most of her things being carried out of the room by servants. "Anubis," She said. "You don't have to do this."_

" _Yes, Anput," I said. "I do. My father has been out to get me for most of my life. You know that. Why would you do this to me?"_

" _I wasn't thinking," Anput said._

" _You weren't thinking," I said. "Remember that when you try to apologize to me. I'm never going to forgive you what you've done. Never."_

" _You're going to regret this Anubis," Anput said._

" _No," I said. "You are going to regret this."_

 _I turned around and walked away. That was the last time I ever saw her until recently._

**End of Story**

"What a fucking bitch," Sadie says. "I was starting to feel bad for her for you not being interested. She makes it seem that she loves you. If she loved you, she wouldn't have done that, and with Set of all fucking people."

"You see why I'm still mad?" I say. "If it was anyone else, I probably would have been able to forgive her. Set, has always been destined to destroy me."

"That's just horrible," Sadie says. I started running my hands through her hair to calm her down. Sadie was just about as mad as I was about the whole situation. "She cheated on you with your father. I can't imagine what you went through."

"Anput tries to make everyone think she's the victim. Anput was never as popular as I am in Egyptian mythology. Anput is willing to do anything to get power and get people to know who she is." I explain to her. "Why do you think she's working for Set now? She doesn't love him. She just wants the fame from working with him."

"I'm sure that made you trust people really well," Sadie says.

"I haven't trusted anyone in 500 years. That's probably why I hesitated when I never told you and the others who I was. I didn't know if I could trust anyone." I tell her.

"That make sense," Sadie says. "Now I feel bad for being mad at you."

"You shouldn't be," I say. "I messed up. I broke your trust."

"I trust you," Sadie tells me. She gets up and turns around. She sits on her knees facing me. I kept my legs where they were. She was still sitting in between them.

"I trust you, Sadie," I say. "I know that you wouldn't do something like that."

"I wouldn't," Sadie says. "First of all, because your father is ugly and I don't know where you get your looks from because it sure the hell isn't him. Second of all, I never expected to love a god. My dad is going to be mad enough, I don't need to be in love with another one. Lastly, I love you. I can't imagine being with anyone else but you. Anubis."

I pull her into a hug. "I love you too Sadie," I say. "I'm willing to give up my life as a god, as long as I can spend the rest of my life with you."

Sadie and I lay there in each other's arms. I love her. She loves me. That's all I needed.

 **I don't know if anyone saw that coming. I felt like that was a good way to put it. Anput needed some background on why she's working with Set. Some of you were probably wondering what happened. This story will come back to get Anput eventually. You'll see later. I have a plan.**


	27. Set's Plan All Along

**Before I get into the story. The end chapter will contain the summary of my next story. I know some of you read my other stories so you know I like to give some information on upcoming stories. I really like both of the idea's I have. I'm also thinking about rewriting The Lost Ghost story, because honestly feel like that could be a better story.**

Sadie's POV

There was a pounding on the door. "Get up, you have 10 minutes to get ready!" Anput yells. I open my eyes and sit up. Anubis wasn't in the room and the bathroom door was closed. I yawn and stretch out my arms. I get out of the bed. I was wearing one of Anubis's t-shirts. I went over to my bag and grabbed a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. I put on the jeans and then take the t-shirt I wore off and began putting the other one on.

Anubis comes out of the bathroom. He wore jeans and carried his shirt in his hand. "Who was at the door?" He asks.

"Anput," I say. "She said to be ready in 10 minutes."

I straightened my shirt and reach for my jacket. I put it on. I grab Anubis's jacket and hand it to him. After he puts it on. We had packed our bags and placed them at the end of the bed. I sat down waiting for Anput to return.

"What do you think is happening?" I ask.

"I don't know," Anubis says.

I crossed my arms and started thinking. Did my dad turn himself in? I hoped he didn't. I wasn't sure what Set was going to do to him. As far as I knew, Set wanted my father because he's a powerful magician and he's a threat to Set and Apophis. I'm taken away from my thoughts when the bedroom door opens. Anput walks into the room.

I was still mad at Anput. After Anubis told me the story a couple days ago about her cheating on him. Anput loved Anubis so much but she was willing to cheat on him with his father. I wondered what she was thinking when she knew that Anubis hated his father. Anput had to know that if he had found out about her affair with Set that it would destroy him. There was no way that being married to Anubis for thousands of years, that she didn't know Anubis hated Set and that what she did wouldn't destroy him. I knew that I only known him for a few weeks.

A couple of guards come in. They bring us out. After leaving the room I see Carter, Zia, Walt, and Jaz also with guards at there side. Carter sees me. "Sadie," He says.

"No talking!" One of the guard's yells.

I give Carter an 'I'm alright, don't worry,' look. I knew he was going to ask if I was alright. Carter gives me a 'I have a plan,' look. Carter and I were close enough that we were able to tell what the other wanted to say by our expressions. The guards guide us down the steps and we all were ordered to sit down on the couches. Jaz, Walt, and Carter on one with Zia, Anubis and I on the other. Anput walks out of the room and across the entry way to the office. I looked at the others. Everyone seemed to be alright. I assume that they were all just locked up in similar rooms like Anubis and I were. I notice Carter and Zia looking at each other they probably had been planning something. Walt was staring at the fireplace. Jaz was admiring the statue in the corner. I look at Anubis, he was staring in the direction that Anput had gone.

A couple more minutes of waiting, Anput returns. Set followed behind her walking beside my father, Julius Kane. Julius saw us. "Carter! Sadie!" He says rushing into the room and hugging me. I put my arms around him and hug him.

"It's alright," Set says. I heard the guards moving. They were probably going to shoot me or something for moving.

My dad backs away and studies me. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"I'm fine," I say.

He turns and heads over to Carter hugging him. "How about you son?" He asks Carter.

"Fine," He says hugging dad back.

"Let them go, Set," Dad says. "You have me."

"I never really said I would let them go," Set says. "I told you if you ever wanted to see them again to turn yourself in." The guards grab my father and they make him sit in the chair. Set turns his attention to Anubis.

"My son," Set says. "You were a great help to me."

"I didn't help you," Anubis says.

"But you did," Set says. "I believe I owe everyone a bit of an explanation. The Kane family has always been powerful magicians. Apophis and I took over the world. My first task, was to take care of the Kane family. Though, I only managed to kill Ruby Kane. Julius here, took his children and escaped. I've spent years looking for them. I had no idea where they went. All I knew is that Amos Kane had a place in New York. It was very well hidden. Nothing I did to attempt to find it worked. I then decided, I needed someone to gain the trust of the Kanes. That's where Anubis comes in. When I discovered that he freed the magicians, I knew, that he was going to be the key to finding the Kanes. I took away his powers and threw him through a portal in New York. I knew that there would be two possible outcomes. 1. Anubis would probably end up dead and he would no longer be my problem. 2. There was a chance he would come across someone who knew the Kanes. I never foresaw him getting saved by Sadie Kane. A few days after I sent Anubis away, I sent Anput to go find him. It took her a while to find him. When she did and realized she had also found Carter and Sadie with him. I thought this was a great way to get all of the Kanes together again."

I thought about my uncle, Amos, he was still not here. He was just as powerful as my dad. I decided not to comment. "You used me to find the Kanes!" Anubis was angered.

"Anubis," Set says. "I did what I had to do. Since, you were helpful in capturing the Kanes. I decided that I would give you something in return."

The guards make him stand up. Set puts his hand on Anubis's chest and there was a glow. Anubis then starts shouting in pain. He falls to the ground. I get up and I move next to him. I was on my knees with my hands on his arm. "Anubis!" I shout. "What did you do to him?"

"He'll be fine," Set says. "It takes the body a while to adjust."

"Adjust to what?" I ask. Anubis stops shouting, I move my hands away as he sits up. He holds out his hands and look at them. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"My powers," Anubis says. "He gave me back my powers."

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger. I did make the story go past this point, but I thought it would go better if they were two separate chapters. Also, continue reading below if you want to learn more about the next story after this one ends. I'm not sure how many more chapters are left, but I'm sure were probably getting near the end here. Enough of me. Here's the next story summary, currently untitled because I'm not sure what the title is going to be. Let me know what you think and if your excited.**

Untiled Story

 _At a summer camp 10 years ago, six-year-old Sadie and eight-year-old Anubis meet, they immediately became best friends. Halfway through the summer, Sadie leaves unexpectedly due to a horrific car accident ending in her mother's death. 10 years later, Anubis ends up moving in with his aunt, uncle, and cousin in the small town outside in the state of New York. When Anubis attends his first day of school he runs into Sadie Kane. Anubis and Sadie's friendship picks up where it left off 10 years ago. Will their friendship grow into something more?_

 **It kind of seems similar to the New Guy story. I promise you it's not. Mainly because there will be flashbacks throughout the story of events that happened at the summer camp, Walt's not evil, and its just going to be a completely different story line.**


	28. Sadie vs Anput

Anubis's POV

The feeling of my powers being back was overwhelming. When my powers were taken away, I felt weak, tired, exhausted. Getting them, I had energy, I could feel the power flowing through my body, and I also felt stronger. I was also very angry with Set. I made it very clear, I didn't want my powers back. For a reason. 1. Probably because Anput wanted him to so she could prove I was mean to be with her and not Sadie. 2. Because Set knew I had feelings for Sadie and he knew this would cause conflict. What Set didn't realize, is that I had my powers back. Sadie was sitting on her knees beside me. Everyone else remained in their seats. I had to do something to save them. All of them. I summon mummy wrappings to wrap around trapping Set, Anput, and all of the guards in the house.

"You guys need to go," I say. "I can't hold them off long. It's going to take a while for me to get used to my powers again." I managed to stand up. Everyone gets up and heads towards the door. Except for Sadie. "Sadie, you need to go."

"I won't leave you," Sadie protested.

"You have too," I say. "I'll catch up. I promise."

Sadie kisses me. I kiss her back quickly. "Try not to die, jackal boy."

Sadie runs off with the others. I summon a couple of jackal warriors. I order them to attack the guards. I trap Anput and Set into chairs and tie them up with the mummy wrappings. Set was smiling.

"You think I didn't see this coming son?" He asks.

"I'm assuming you did," I say. "Nothing you do surprises me anymore."

The jackals finished taking care of the guards. They stand on either side of me growling at Set. Anput controls the wrappings to release her. She had just about the same powers as I did. She releases Set. Anput grabs me by the neck and slams me against the wall. She kept her hand on my neck.

"Jackal boy," She says. "I told you that we were meant to be together. You can stop this now. Join our side, let us kill the Kanes. We can rule the world together."

"No," I say. "I don't want to rule the world. Especially not with you."

"Lock him up," Set says. "We got some people to kill."

Anput drags me to the basement. I was unable to move because she had mummy wrappings me. Having had just got my powers back I wasn't able to manipulate her wrappings like she was able to manipulate mine.

"Anput," I say. "Don't do this."

"Anubis," She says. "I gave you a chance to forgive me. You're clearly not going to. Now if you excuse me, I have to go kill your girlfriend."

"Anput, please," I say. "Don't do this. I love her."

"I know you do," Anput says. "That's why I have to do this."

"I will hate you forever if you kill her," I say. "I'll never regain my trust for you."

"You were never going to trust me Anubis," She says.

"Anput!" I shout. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you!"

Anput ignores my comment and heads up the stairs. I waited a few minutes until I feel the energy running through my body. I assumed it was going to be on and off with my powers until I got use to them again. I grab the bars with my hands and they turn into ashes. I walk up the steps and break the door down. I head out of the house. Set was fighting Julius. I didn't see Anput. I did see Sadie. She was fighting with Carter by her side. 'She's safe,' I say to myself. 'Carter wouldn't let anything happen to her.'

I summon some jackal warriors and send them to attack the demons. I start fighting guards. I use some of the moves Sadie taught me and using my powers. I was starting to get better at using my powers.

"Sadie!" Carter shouts.

I stop what I was doing. Sadie was laying on the ground with her arms propping her up. She was backing away from Anput. Anput walks towards her and Sadie moves her leg to trip her. Anput falls to the ground angered. Sadie stands up and Anput holds out her hand wrapping mummy wraps around Sadie's neck. Sadie brings her hands up trying to pry them off. I manage to get the mummy wrappings to fall to the ground. Sadie falls to her knees gasping for air. Carter and I look at each other not sure if we should go over to her. Anput was standing up now and she walks towards Sadie. Sadie looks up at her. Anput kicks her in the shoulder and Sadie falls backwards.

"Time to get rid of you once and for all," Anput says.

"I wouldn't say that," Sadie says.

Sadie manages to stand up. She grabs her staff that she dropped and swings it at Anput and it hits her in the head. She ends up falling down. She uses her hands to push herself up. Sadie throws the staff down and pulls out a knife from her boot. She holds the knife up and shoves it through Anput stomach. Jackal warriors start running towards Sadie to kill her. I stand in front of them and hold out my hand. I made sure they were under my control and order them to fight the demons. I turn around and look at Sadie. She pulled a knife out of Anput's lifeless body. Sadie stand up and throws the knife on the ground. Carter and I were both looking at her in shock. Neither of us knew that Sadie was going to win that fight. Sadie looks at us.

"Sorry boys," She says. "I had to kill the bitch. She was getting on my fucking nerves."

Sadie's deep blue eyes were filled with a fiery rage. She had some cuts on her face. Some of her hair clung to her face from sweat and blood. She placed her hand on her shoulder which was probably still in pain from Anput slamming her foot into it. Sadie was a mess but she was still the most beautiful girl I ever saw.

"Julius!" Amos shouts. "NO!"

We all look over and see Set drive a sword through Julius's heart. Sadie screams and goes to run over to him. Carter wraps his arm around her and pulls her into him. She was screaming and trying to get free. Everyone, both demons, guards, and magicians all stopped what they were doing and watched Set. Sadie eventually gives in to her brother and was hugging him. He had a hand running through her hair and he was trying to comfort her. I never seen Sadie like this. It made me angry. I summon more jackals and send them all towards Set. Set forces them to stop.

Amos was at his brother's side checking to see if there was a chance, he was still alive. I knew that he was gone. I wrap Set up with the wrappings and pull them tight. He was struggling. Without Anput, he couldn't control the wrappings. I walk up to him with the same knife that Sadie had used to kill Anput.

"What are you going to do son?" Set laughs. "Kill me."

"You went after Anput because I loved her. You gave me back my powers because you didn't want me to be happy with Sadie. I hate you Set. I always did. I always will." I say.

I drive the knife through his chest. He seemed shocked. I watch the life go out of his eyes. I leave the knife in his body. All the demons turned to piles of ashes. The guards all dropped their weapons and put their hands up. I look over at Sadie who was still crying in her brother's arms. Amos had gone over to them and put his arms around both of the siblings. Zia had her hand placed on Carter's shoulder. She kept her distance from them not wanting to be in the way of the mess. I walk over to them. I put my hand on Sadie's shoulder. She moves from Carter over to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I let her hold onto me. I put my arms around her protectively. I let her cry into my chest. I hold her until she was calmed down. Set and Anput were dead. We still had a problem at hand. Apophis was still alive. I'm sure that this was not the end.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter! I know, you guys are probably disappointed that Julius is dead. I don't like killing off characters. Let's just say, a good share of my favorite characters, are dead. Sadie is one of the occasions where my fave lives. Probably because your girl is dating Walt/Anubis and let's be real. Those boys don't mess around if her life is on the line. Even though I ship Sanubis and I ship Walt with Jaz. Sorry, I make too many comments.**


	29. Recovering

**Three chapters in one day. Well, kind of. It's 12:05 am when I finished this chapter. The reason is because I will not be able to update on 2/6/2019 except for right now. I'll see if I can update Thursday, if not then Friday. Enjoy, let me know what you think of the chapters. It's optional. I do love reading your comments.**

Sadie's POV

The rest of the events after my father's death was a blur to me. We had returned home. Amos and a couple of people had brought my father's body. We were going to have a funeral. Anubis had collected our backpacks before returning. He took mine upstairs to my room. Jaz had given me a healing potion to heal my cuts. My bruises on the other hand were still there. I had one on my shoulder and I'm sure my neck was red from nearly being strangled. I made it up to my room and went into the bathroom. I took off my bloody and ripped clothes and got into the shower. I stood there for what felt like hours, but was really a half hour. Once I was cleaned off and I washed my hair and my body. I get out of the shower and put on my bathrobe. My bathrobe was white, soft, and went down just before my knees. I tie it around me and walk over to sit on my bed. I stare at the family photo I had. My mom, my dad, Carter, and me. I picked it up and threw it at the wall. I laid down. I wanted to cry but I was too tired. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _**Dream**_

" _Julius!" Amos shouts. "NO!"_

 _I look over just in time to see Set drive a knife through my father. I screamed probably as loud as I could. I started running towards him. Carter caught me. He wrapped his arms around me. After a couple minutes of fighting Carter finally speaks. "Sadie, he's gone."_

" _No," I cry. "He can't leave us."_

 _I turn in Carter's arms and start sobbing into his shirt. He kept one arm around me and ran his other one through my hair trying to calm me down. I didn't know what else was happening. My world felt like it was ending._

**End**

"Sadie," I feel someone shaking me. "Wake up, please. You're having a nightmare."

I wake up and I feel tears running down my face. I sit up. A pair of arms wrap around me and I wrap mine around the person. It was Anubis. I could tell. "It's alright," He whispers and kisses me on the head. "I'm here."

Anubis and I sit there. He sat on the bed and I managed to be sitting on his lap with my legs resting on the bed. He had his arms around me. We sit there for a few minutes before I pull away. He looks at me. "How did you know I was having a nightmare?" I ask. "I'm sure you haven't been in the room the whole time."

"I have jackal like hearing," Anubis says. "With my powers being back and all. I heard you screaming."

"Sorry," I say.

"You had a nightmare," Anubis says. "That's going to happen, you watched your father get murdered."

"It was like a flashback," I say. "I was reliving his death."

"I'm sure that's going to happen," Anubis says. "That was a traumatic event. I'll be here for you."

"I'm sorry," I say. "For killing Anput."

Anubis smiles. "Honestly, that if you didn't kill her, I was going to." I lean forward and kiss Anubis. Anubis kisses me. He doesn't kiss me long before he pulls away. "Get some rest," He says.

"Anubis," I say. "Stay, please."

Anubis nods. I realize, I was wearing my bathrobe. I got up and grabbed some clothes from my closet. I go to the bathroom to change. I put on red lace bra and underwear set and I put on some shorts and a plain white t-shirt. I walk back into the bed room and climb into my covers. Anubis was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Anubis was cleaning up the shattered picture frame. Once he finished, he turned my bedroom light off and made his way to lay with me. He also climbs into the covers. I turn to face him and snuggle up beside him. Our legs were entangled and his arms were around me. My arms were resting by his chest. I closed my eyes. I felt safe in his arms. I eventually drift back off to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up Anubis was gone. I sat up and remembered what happened. It still couldn't accept the fact that my father was gone. I get up and put on a pair of slippers and walk out of the room. I find Carter and Amos in the office. They both look at me. "Sadie," Carter says. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I say. "Where's Anubis?"

"He's gone to tend to a few things. He will return," Carter tells me.

"So, you're not going to kick him out for lying to us?" I ask.

"We wouldn't do that Sadie," Amos says. "Especially after what's happened. He's helped us so much, I don't think he's a threat to us."

"So, what's the plan?" I ask. "For dad?"

"The funeral will be held tomorrow," Carter tells me. "Then, we will have to focus on stopping Apophis. We know he's going to try something. We just don't know when or where."

I leave the office. I wasn't ready to focus on another task. I had already been through so much in the past 24 hours. I wondered back up the steps avoiding anyone who was going to say they were sorry for my loss. I don't remember much about my mother's death being I was six years old. I wanted Anubis to come back. I knew, he had things to do. More important things. I change into jean shorts and a tank top. I realized that it had been a while since I had eaten. I decide to make my way down to the kitchen to get some food. Cleo had made some soup for everyone. She puts some in a bowl and hands it to me. She gives me a small smile. She knew I didn't want to talk about it. I'm sure Carter made it clear not to say anything about being sorry to me. When I get upset sometimes, I snap at people. I eat the soup and make my way back upstairs. I go into my bathroom and take off my tank top. I study the bruise on my shoulder. It was black/blue. I lightly touched it and immediately winced in pain.

"You should probably put some ice on that," A voice says. I look up in the mirror. Anubis was leaning in the doorway looking at the bruise through the mirror. "I can go get you some."

"No," I say pulling my shirt back. "I'll heal."

"Anput really put up a fight with you," Anubis says.

I walk up to Anubis and put my hands on his waist. "Yeah," I say. "I honestly thought I was going to be the one with the knife through there chest at some point."

"I wasn't going to let that happen," Anubis says. "Carter and I were watching. Neither of us were planning on letting her kill you."

"I know," I say. "You two make it impossible for me to die."

"That's the plan," Anubis smiles. I lean up and kiss him lightly.

Anubis and I spend the rest of the day hanging out in my room. Mainly just sitting. Anubis listened to what I had to say and he never mentioned my father being dead once. He knew that if I wanted to talk about it I would. I was recovering. Anubis was helping me. This made me love him more than I already did. I wasn't sure that was possible.


	30. The Funeral

**I know I usually switch between Sadie and Anubis but this chapter I feel like needs to be the point of view in this chapter.**

Sadie's POV

I was dressed in a plan black dress with spaghetti straps. I reached behind me and zipped the back up. I never really wore dresses. When I was younger, my dad would always bring one home. I was always really excited, until I turned twelve. I started wearing jeans and t-shirts. The dress I put on my dad had found and gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday. It stayed in my closet until today. I thought it would make me feel closer to my father. I also wore a locket that used to belong to my mother.

Someone knocks on my bedroom door. "Sadie," Carter says. "Can I come in?" I walk over and open the door. Carter was dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt. We rarely had fancy clothes because of the world being destroyed and all. "Are you ready?" He asks.

"No," I say.

Carter pulls me into a hug. I put my arms around him. I'm sure Carter was just as upset as I was. He was just trying to hide it because he was my older brother, he wanted to be there for me. After a minute of hugging he pulls away. We walk down together. They had set the funeral up in the library. Once Carter and I get there, we walk up to the body that was wrapped up. Anubis had taken care of everything with his body. He was a death and a funeral god so he offered to make sure that everything that was needed was done. I take a deep breath before looking at the body. We couldn't see him due to the fact that he'd been wrapped up. I still couldn't accept the fact that he was gone. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. My limbs felt weak. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I knew it was Anubis. I knew how his arms felt around me. I turn in his arms and rest my head on his chest. Carter placed his hand on my back.

After a couple minutes, they walk me to the chair. Anubis sat on one side of me and Carter on the other. Once everyone has gathered Amos stands at the front. "Today, we say goodbye to a good man. Julius Kane. We all knew Julius well over the past 12 years. Julius was a great leader, a loving father, and a good brother. Julius will be remembered by all of us and in his two children." Amos pauses and looks over and Carter and I. "We will miss him every day. His death was not for nothing. Set and Anput have been killed." People start cheering. "However, Apophis is still out there. Defeating him will not be easy, but we will not go down without a fight. We will avenge the ones we have lost over the years including Julius."

Amos finished his speech and sat down. It was Carter's turn. He took a deep breath and squeezes my hand before getting up. "My father did a lot for Sadie and I. We were only six and eight years old when Set and Apophis killed our mother. My father, did not take time to grieve when she died because he had to keep Sadie and I safe. He was a smart, selfless, and brave person. I am honored to be his son. I will never forget what he did for us." Carter sits down. Zia sat in a chair behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

It was my turn. I get up and stand in front where Amos and Carter had stood. I close my eyes and open them again. "My father," I stop. I look through the room. Everyone was watching me. "I'm sorry."

Anubis gets up and stands beside me. I take his hand. "You don't have to do this," He whispers. "They'll understand."

"No," I say. "I can do it." I take a couple deep breaths before speaking. "My father had a lot to deal with over the years. Having lost my mother when I was six-years-old, I didn't have a mother to raise me and teach me things that I needed to learn. My father stepped in and taught me everything and told me what I needed to be learn. Even if he wasn't comfortable with it. I miss him."

Anubis pulls me in and wraps his arms around me. I stand there a minute before going to sit down and try to calm down. We continue going through with people saying things about my dad. Once we finish Anubis, Amos, and Carter take care of the body. I head upstairs. I sit on the couch and pull my knees up to my chest. I rest my head on my knees and stare at the wall for what felt like hours.

"Sadie," Anubis says kneeling down in front of me to meet my eyes.

I shift in my seat so that my back was against the back of the couch and my feet were on the floor. Anubis places a hand on my knee. "I'm sorry," I say. "I'm having a hard time dealing with the fact that he's gone."

"It's going to be hard," Anubis says. "He's your father and he's been there your whole life. Now that he's gone you don't know what to do. You have your uncle Amos, your brother Carter, and me."

"You have powers now," I say. "Isn't that going to complicate things."

"It will," Anubis says. "I'm not going anywhere Sadie. I love you."

"Thank you," I say. "For helping with his funeral. You didn't have to."

"My father killed him," Anubis says. "It's the least I could do to apologize for that."

"You don't have to apologize," I say. "You can't be held accountable for your father's actions. At least he's out of your life. Him and Anput."

"Yeah," Anubis says. "I'm glad, they've controlled my life for years. Now I can control my own." Anubis gets up and sits beside me. He kept his hand on my knee. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," I say. "Well, there is one thing you can do."

"What is that?" He asks.

"Stay here," I say.

"Okay," He says.

I lay down and place my head in his lap. He places a hand on my side and a hand on my head to mess with my hair. We stayed that way in silence. I listened to his breathing. I closed my eyes. I eventually drift off to sleep.

I woke up. I wasn't on the couch where I had fallen asleep at. I was on the bed. Anubis was gone. I got up and changed into some jeans and a tank top. I walk out of my room. I wondered down to the main floor and outside the office door, I stopped because I heard voices.

"We need a plan of action," Carter's voice says.

"We will come up with a plan," Amos voice says. "We have no idea where Apophis is."

"Even when I was at the Egypt base, I never had communication with Apophis. Only Set had gotten that opportunity," Anubis's voice says.

"Any idea where he is?" Carter asks him. "Set never said anything?"

"No," Anubis says. "I know that he would go through a portal to meet with him. If Apophis hasn't heard from Set within a week, he's probably going to make himself known. I think it's best if we wait it out."

"I don't know," Amos says. "I don't want to lose anymore people. If we get surprised, we won't know what will happen."

"Then we stay prepared," Carter says. "Focus on training and put people on watch."

They spend the next couple of minutes talking about the plan for training and people watching round the clock.

"Should we tell Sadie about this plan?" Amos says. "I don't want to leave her out."

"Sadie needs rest," Anubis says. "She's been through a lot. She got beat up, she killed a death goddess, and she watched her father die. She needs time to heal physically and emotionally."

"How is she?" Carter asks. "She hasn't talked to anyone as much since he died. Mostly you."

"She's okay," Anubis says. "She had some nightmares throughout the night. I stayed with her so I could wake her. She is a strong girl, she's going to get through this."

"I never seen her like this before," Carter says. "Not since mom died."

"She didn't watch Ruby die," Amos says. "Not like she watched Julius. Julius told me Sadie was sound asleep when Ruby was killed. Sadie probably remembers waking up here and not the house in California and Julius telling her that her mother was gone."

I backed away from the office and headed towards the back of the house. I head back up to my room and think about the day that Amos talked about.

**Flashback (12 years ago) **

" _Good night Sadie," My mother said to me. She pulled my covers up to me and kissed my head. "I love you."_

" _Love you too mommy," I said. "Goodnight!"_

 _My mom shut the door and I was left in the dark with the glow of a pink night light. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I didn't realize that would be the last time I ever spoke to my mother._

 _I thought it was strange when I woke up and I was in a different room. My bed room had pink walls and it was decorated like a kingdom. This room had an Egyptian style them. At the time, I didn't know that this was going to be my room for the next 12 years. I crawled out of bed and pushed the door open._

" _Mommy? Daddy?" I called out._

" _Sadie," my dad said. "You're awake."_

 _He walked over and picked me up and brought me back down to the living room where Carter sat. Carter was visibly upset. He was crying. My dad sits on the couch and looks at me. "What's going on?" I asked. "Where's mommy?"_

" _Your mom isn't coming back Sadie," My dad said to me. "She's in a better place now."_

 _I don't remember much after that. Except, that I was upset. I was confused. I fell asleep and woke up in a whole different world that I had remembered._

 _**End Flashback**_

 **Hope you enjoy this kind of sad chapter. The next few chapters will lead up to a final battle with Apophis.**


	31. Annoying Older Brothers

Anubis's POV

Carter, Amos, and I finished talking in the office. I went up to go find Sadie. I knew she had been listening to our conversation. With my powers back, I heard her heartbeat outside the room while we talked. I knew it was hers. I go to her room and open the door. She was out on the balcony. Sadie wore jeans and a tank top. I only saw the back of her. Sadie sat on the stone railing and her legs hung over the edge.

"Sadie," I say. I walk up to her. I lean against the railing enough to look at her face. "This is a little dangerous don't you think?"

"My father had to lock my balcony doors until I was 12 because I liked to sit like this. He was afraid I would fall to my death." Sadie says to me without turning her attention to me.

"I know you heard what Amos, Carter, and I were talking about in the office," I tell her.

"How?" She finally turns to me.

"I could hear you breathing and I heart your heart beating," I say to her.

"Fucking jackal hearing," She says. "I liked you better without powers. Easier to sneak up on."

I laugh. My eyes move to her neck after she turns her head back to the river. It had some bruising due to the mummy wrappings nearly suffocating her. She wore a tank top my eyes moved down to her shoulder where Anput had kicked her, which was still also bruised.

"My eyes are up here jackal boy," She says.

I move my eyes up to hers. "It's not what you think. I was looking at your bruises."

"I know," She smiles. "I was trying to mess with you." I roll my eyes. I would complain, but Sadie's smile was back. Sadie's smile made it hard for me to be annoyed or mad at her. "There's more bruises," She finally comments.

"I didn't see her hit you," I say. "I only saw after Carter called your name."

Sadie pulls her legs up and swings around to be on the right side of the balcony. I felt some relief because I didn't want her to fall. "Most of them should've healed when I drank Jaz's potion. It wasn't one of her best potions." Sadie pulls her tank top over her head. I look at her shoulder and I look at her stomach which had another big bruise. "There's also one on my back. I hit a rock one of the times that I fell." She turns and I see the one on her back. Then she turns back to me.

"You put up quite a fight," I say.

"Anput wanted me dead," She says. "It was either me or her that was going to die. It would've been me if you hadn't helped." She moves her hand up to her neck.

I remembered fighting to get the mummy wrappings to work in my favor. The image of Sadie struggling came back to my mind. Sadie interrupts my thoughts by kissing me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist. My arms burned against her skin. I kissed her back. As we stand there our kissing becomes deeper. Sadie moved her hands from my neck to my hair. She moved to where I was against the wall of the house. I continue to kiss her. She moves her hands from my hair and under my shirt to my chest. I tighten my arms around Sadie and pick her up. Her legs wrapped around me and I moved so she was against the wall. I made sure I didn't put to much pressure on her back because of the bruise that she had. She put her arms back around my neck as I continue to kiss her. I knew that I shouldn't be making out with Sadie the day of the funeral of her father.

"Sadie," A voice calls.

Sadie and I pulled apart. She grabbed her tank top that she dropped and put it on. She tells me to stay where I was. She walks back into her room and opens the bedroom door.

"Hey Carter," She says.

"I came to check on you," He says.

"I'm doing fine," She says.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asks.

"No thanks, I'm alright," She says. "Carter, I'm okay."

"Alright," Carter says. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will," She says. I hear the door shut. I move from the spot that Sadie told me to stay in. She was leaning against the door. She moves away from the door muttering something about 'Annoying older brothers.' She sits on the bed. "You should be lucky you have no siblings."

"I don't know," I say. "I always thought it would be nice to have a brother or a sister."

"Really?" She asks.

"Is the surprising to you?" I asked.

"Yes," She says. "A death god wonders what it would be like if he had a sibling. A death god."

"Just because I'm a death god doesn't mean I don't have feelings." I say.

"I know," She says. "I assumed the god didn't care about anything."

Sadie had moved over so the I could join her. She had her back against some pillows and crossed her legs. I layed on the bed with my head in her lap. She had her hands on my shoulders. "I care about a lot of things"

"Like what?" She asks. "And if the answer is me, I'm going to throw you off the bed."

I smile. "I care about the dead. I talk to them like there my friends. Some of them actually are my friends."

Sadie smiles. "You're basically friends with ghosts."

"The dead have to socialize to Sadie," I say.

"You continue to fascinate me jackal boy," Sadie says to me.

Sadie and I shifted. I sat up and crossed my legs sitting across from her. Sadie stretched her legs out and placed her feet in my lap. Sadie looked tired. I knew she was having issue sleeping. She tried to hid it when she gets up in the middle of the night and tries not to wake me. I woke up every time. I knew she wanted to deal with it herself so I pretended to be asleep when she gets up. Sadie and I stayed silent. Until there was more knocking on the door.

"Why are so many people coming to my room today?" She asks.

She gets up and opens the door. This time it was Jaz. "Hi Sadie," She says. Jaz looks over Sadie's should and see's me. She smiles and waves before turning her attention back to Sadie. "Your brother wanted me to bring you another healing potion." She hands the potion to Sadie. Sadie takes it.

"Thank you, Jaz," She says. Once Jaz leaves Sadie drinks the potion. After a couple of minutes, the visible ones are gone. Sadie lifts her shirt and looks at her stomach. It was gone. The one on her back was also gone. "I knew Carter wasn't going to drop it."

"Well, we need you in your best shape if were going to take down Apophis," I say.

"Yeah," She says. Sadie sits back on the bed and we spend mostly the rest of the day talking. Sadie and I made each other laugh as we made jokes. Seeing her laugh and smile made me happy than I ever been.

 **This was a fun chapter. Kind of. I felt like you guys needed some more Sanubis moments before I focus more on the events leading up to the final battle. Also, FantasyQueen2509 I loved your review. It made me laugh. I feel like all of us have a little drama queen in us. Life would be too boring without drama. Glad you love the story. Sorry I killed Julius, just needed to add drama of course.**


	32. Surprise Visit with Valuable Information

Sadie's POV

I sat in the great room with Zia, Jaz, and Alyssa. Jaz was talking about something but I wasn't paying any attention. The knocking on the door caused me to get up. No one ever knocks on the door. Ever. First, no one could ever see the place unless they lived here. Second, everyone that lives here walks right in. Jaz had stopped talking. I walked up towards the door. "Sadie!" Zia says. "No."

I ignore her and open the door anyway. I was surprised when I saw Thoth. "Oh wow, Thoth, hey." I say confused. "How did you find us?"

"Well," Thoth says. "I was walking through Brooklyn and I sensed some strong magic. I figured that you guys would be at the source. Here I am."

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked. I put one of my hands in my pocket and used the other hand to lean on the handle of the door.

"I was wondering if Andrew was here," He asks. "I need to talk to him."

"We know he's Anubis," I tell him.

"Oh good," Thoth says. "He told you."

"Well, actually, he didn't," I say. "It's a long story."

"I got my powers back," Thoth says. "I have no idea how. I just came to see if Anubis got his powers back."

"Anubis did get his powers back," I say. "From Set. Maybe you should come in." I open the door more and Thoth steps through. He takes a minute to look around while I shut the door. I crossed my arms over my chest.

Anubis and Carter both come walking into the room with Zia behind them. She must've gone and told them that I opened the door and who was at the door. Anubis's melting brown eyes meet mine before turning his attention to Thoth.

"Thoth," Carter says. "What a surprise!"

"Something happened," Thoth says. "I got my powers back."

"When did you get your powers back?" Anubis asks.

"A couple of days ago," He says. "I've been looking for you guys ever since. I'm not sure how I got my powers back."

"I think I know," Anubis says. "All the disempowered gods must've got their powers back when I killed Set."

"You killed Set!" Thoth says.

"I think you should sit down," I tell him. "We should probably get you caught up."

We all sit down. Carter, Anubis, Zia, and I all explain to him what happened since we left him in the library. Tracking Anubis, Anput finding us, Anubis finally revealing himself, getting capture, meeting Set, the battle against Set and Anput.

"So, your telling me Sadie killed Anput," Thoth says. "I'm impressed."

"It was quite the fight," Sadie says. "I wasn't sure which one of us was going to win for a while there."

"If it means anything, I'm glad you won." Thoth says and places a hand over mine. "I'm also sorry for the loss of your father."

"Thank you," I say pulling my hand away. Anubis sat next to me. He placed a hand on my knee. I put my hand over his hand. Thoth looks at us before focusing on the discussion.

"So, it's over then?" Thoth asks. "Set and Anput are gone. What about Apophis?"

"That's what were working on still," Anubis says. "We don't know how to find him."

"If Set doesn't communicate with him," Thoth says. "He'll probably try to find you."

"I'm also sure that the guards that fled after Set was killed probably told him the news," I mention. "I'm sure he's trying to find us. It probably won't take him that long to find us."

"Fighting Apophis is going to take more than a death god and a bunch of magicians," Thoth comments.

"We have to work with what we have," Carter says.

"I'd like to help," Thoth says. "I want this to end as much as everyone else."

"You're welcome to join us," Carter says.

"Do you know anyone or anything that can destroy or kill Apophis?" I ask.

"I'm sure he's destroyed anything that could kill him," Thoth says. "There is someone that could be helpful."

"No one knows where he is Thoth," Anubis says. "There's no point in telling them."

"Who?" I ask.

"Ra," Thoth answers. "I know where he is. I know where him, Horus, and Isis are. That's why I lost my powers. I refused to tell Set and Apophis where they were."

"Where are they?" Carter asks. "My father's been trying to find them for years. Maybe we can convince them to help us."

"That's not a bad idea," I agreed with Carter.

"It's going to take a lot to convince them," Thoth says. "I don't know if they will listen to anything that some magicians say to convince them. No offense of course."

"So, knowing where they are is useless," I say.

"Though, you do have someone who can convince them." Thoth says. "Anubis."

Of course, Isis is his aunt, Horus is his cousin, and Ra is his grandfather. They would listen to him. If they weren't as crazy as other family members of Anubis that we've already met. "Alright," I say. "Then you can take us and Anubis to them. Anubis will convince them to come back and they can help us deal with Apophis."

"If Anubis is willing to," Carter comments. "Would you?"

"Yes," Anubis says. "Of course, anything to help. Horus and I had a bit of a falling out last time I saw him. I'm sure I can convince my Aunt."

"Though, I think Anubis and Sadie should go." Carter says. "I'll stay here in case Apophis arrives."

"We shouldn't be long," I say. "It shouldn't take us that long to convince them. Right?"

"It depends what mood Horus is in," Thoth says. "I'm sure Isis will be more than happy to see Anubis."

"When do we leave?" I ask.

"Tomorrow," Carter says. "It's getting late today."

I lean back into the couch. Anubis leaned back next to me as Carter and Zia lead Thoth to a room for him to stay in. Jaz and Alyssa had left a while ago. I look at Anubis.

"Are you ready to see them? Your family?" I ask.

"Not really," Anubis says. "I'm still mad at them for abandoning everything to go into hiding. Having them on our side could really help us defeat Apophis so, I'm going to do it."

I lace our fingers together. "I'll be by your side the whole time. So, you won't have to be mad."

Anubis smiles. "Thank you Sades," He says. "I love you."

I lean over and kiss him. I rest my head on his chest. "I love you too, Jackal boy." Anubis rests his head on mine. We kept our fingers laced together. Tomorrow, I was going to meet more of Anubis's family. I hoped they weren't as psychotic as Anput or Set.

 **Next chapter will consist on a meeting with Isis, Ra, and Horus.**


	33. Convincing the Gods

Anubis's POV

I was dressed in dark blue jeans, a dark grey t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black combat boots. Sadie comes out of the bathroom dressed in a royal blue V-neck t-shirt and light blue jeans. Her shirt made her blue eyes stand out. Sadie and I had still been sharing her room because she still didn't want to be alone at night. She walks over to the couch and begins putting her boots on. She gets up and starts searching the room for her jacket. I pick up the jacket and hold it out for her.

"Thanks jackal boy," She says kissing me. She takes the jacket.

Sadie and I head down to the kitchen. Cleo was making pancakes. Since Thoth has been here, he's magically made ingredients that were nearly impossible to find appear. Sadie grabs a couple of pancakes and puts them both on a separate plate. Sadie hands me one of them. Sadie and I sit next to each other and start eating. A few minutes later Carter comes into the room. He wore jeans and a white button up shirt.

"What's your plan for today?" Sadie asks him.

"I'm going to try to contact other magician bases and explain to them about what's happened. Maybe they will come join us in our fight against Apophis." Carter says. "Jaz and a couple others are working on healing potions. Walt and Zia are going to train with everyone 16 or older to help us fight."

"What's uncle Amos doing?" Sadie asks.

"He's going to be around helping whoever needs it," Carter says. "We got everything under control Sadie. Your job is to go with Anubis and help him convince his family to come help us."

"What if Apophis comes here?" She asks.

"He probably won't," I say. "I'm sure it will take him about a week to realize that Set is missing. Usually they met every two weeks."

"If he shows up," Carter says. "We'll handle it."

Sadie looked a little worried. Sadie was a little on edge separating from Amos and Carter. They were her last two living family members. I knew she must've been afraid of leaving and them not being back when she returned. I felt bad for her. The Kanes have lost a lot. I just hoped we could take down Apophis without anymore losses.

"Good morning Kanes, Anubis, and Cleo!" Thoth says. Thoth wore jeans and a button up shirt unbuttoned with a t-shirt that had hieroglyphics that said something I couldn't quite make out because of the button shirt being in the way.

"Morning Thoth," Sadie says. She and I both had finished eating. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Thoth says. "Whenever you guys are ready."

"I just have to grab a couple of things," Sadie says. "I'll be right back."

Sadie leaves the room and Carter follows her. I stand up and rinse off the plates. Once I was finished Sadie came back in. She had a weapons belt with a couple of knifes and a wand. Sadie had a staff strapped on her back. I didn't have any weapons on me because I had my powers. Sadie and I hadn't talked much about the issue of me having powers and being immortal. Though, since I got them back, we've been busy. Whether it was Julius's funeral, Sadie's nightmares, the make out session on Sadie's balcony the other night, dealing with preparations to take down Apophis. We were a little busy.

"Everyone's ready then?" Thoth asks.

"Yes," Sadie and I both say.

Thoth smiles at us and then makes a portal. We step through once. The surroundings changed from the kitchen of the Brooklyn house to trees with vibrant green leaves. The ground also had different shades of green. "Where the hell are, we?" Sadie asks.

"You are in a forest somewhere in Australia," Thoth says.

"Why Australia?" I ask.

"Isis thought a forest would be a good place to hide," Thoth says. "I recommended Australia because I knew Set and Apophis wouldn't think to come here. They focused on places like Egypt and America where they knew the Kanes were. His first task was to destroy the Kanes. He wasn't going to worry about them until you guys were killed off."

"So, where are they?" I ask.

"This way," Thoth says. We walk for a little while until we find a waterfall with a small pond at the bottom. "The base is right behind this waterfall."

Thoth leads us around the rocks and behind the waterfall. There was a cave. In the face there were some Egyptian hieroglyphics. "It's a puzzle," I say to Sadie. "I'm assuming we have to figure it out to get in."

"I don't have time for a puzzle," Sadie says. She pulls out her wand. "Ha-di" The wall explodes. "Puzzle solved."

Thoth and I exchange looks and then we follow Sadie down the cave. It opens up and it was no longer a cave. It looked like the inside of an Egyptian castle thrown room. Guards being surrounding us. "Who goes there!" One of them says.

"Anubis," I say. "Along with Thoth, and Sadie Kane."

"Anubis," some of the guard's whisper. "Find the queen."

The guards drop their weapons and we walk forward. "This place is insane," Sadie says. "It's so beautiful."

I smile at Sadie admiring the castle. She walked around the room exploring. A few minutes later a women dressed in Egyptian robes with black hair and brown eyes came into the room. My aunt, Isis.

"Anubis!" She says. "My boy!" She runs up to me and hugs me.

"Hello Aunt Isis," I say. "It's been a while."

"It sure has," She says. "I thought your father would've killed you off."

"He tried," I say. "I actually, killed him."

"Set's dead!" She says.

"Anput is also dead," I say.

"Oh no!" She says. "You loved her."

"I broke up with her 500 years ago," I say. "Remember, she had an affair with Set."

"Right, I must've forgot. What brings you here?" She says.

"Well," I say.

"We killed Set and Anput," Sadie says. "Unfortunately, Apophis is still out there and we need your help to destroy him."

"We were hoping that you, Horus, and Ra would come and assist us in taking care of him," I tell her.

"I don't know," Isis says. "I'm not sure if it's the right time to come out of hiding."

"Come on," I say. "We are so close to taking the world back from evil and chaos. At least take a minute to talk it over with the others."

"How about we discuss it with them together?" She asks. "Over dinner, I insist."

"Anubis," Sadie says. "Can we talk a second?"

I move back and walk over towards Sadie. "Yes?"

"We need to hurry," She says. "We need to get them and get back."

"I know," I say. "I think if we do dinner, I can convince them. Carter and Amos will be fine when we get back. I know that's why you're in such a hurry."

"Fine," Sadie says. "Dinner, then if you haven't convinced them, we are leaving."

"Okay," I say. I place a hand on her shoulder. "I promise. If I can't convince them by the time dinner is over, we'll leave."

Sadie nods and I go back to Isis. "Okay, we'll stay for dinner."

"Great!" Isis says. "I'll have the servants place three extra spots down. It should be ready in an hour. I'll go see if I can find Horus or Ra. I'm sure they'll be just as excited to see you."

Sadie placed her staff and jacket in the duat. She kept her weapons belt around her. She walked over to the balcony. It looked out and the scenery looked like Egypt. I knew this was probably my Aunt's magic. You could see the pyramids. I stood behind Sadie. Being on the balcony reminded me of the other day. Sadie and I. Me lifting her up and holding her against the wall while we kissed. Sadie with her hands in my hair, on my neck, on my chest and her legs wrapped around me.

"Do you really think you can convince them to come with us?" She asks me turning around to face me and looking up at me with her deep blue eyes.

"I think, that they can't hide forever. At some point they have to come out and face the problem. I'm going to make sure they know that now is a perfect opportunity to come out of hiding. If they help us take down Apophis, we can fix the world. Rebuild. Make things better." I say.

Sadie puts her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her sides. "I like it," Sadie says. "You have me sold and I'm not even the one you're trying to convince."

"If it worked on you, it can work on them," I say. Sadie leans up and kisses me. I kiss her back. She comes in for a hug.

"Anubis," A voice says. I turn and see my cousin. Horus. He had black hair like me. He had one gold eye and one silver eye. They used to both be gold but one got stabbed out.

"Horus," I say. "It's been a while."

"You brought a servant with you," He gestures to Sadie.

"I'm not a fucking servant you asshole," She says.

"This is Sadie Kane," I say. "A magician."

"Sadie Kane," Horus says. "As in the Kane family."

"No, as in the thing elderly people walk with," Sadie says. "Yes, as the Kane family."

"She's a feisty one," Horus says.

"I'd watch out," I say. "She killed Anput."

"Anput," Horus says. "Your wife?"

"My ex-wife," I say.

"So, are you married to Sadie then?" Horus asks.

"Absolutely not," Sadie says. "We've hadn't had enough peace around here since I've met him let alone time to get to know him and marry him."

"We're just seeing each other," I say. "She's my girlfriend."

"You know you the rules, cousin." Horus comments.

"I know the rules," I say. "I don't think they really apply anymore. Not until we take care of Apophis. Which is what we came here for. We need you guys to help us take him down."

"Interesting," Horus says. "That sounds like a war. I'm in."

"Could you help me convince Ra and Isis?" I ask.

"I can try," Horus says. "I'm sure Ra would like it. He's tired of being cooped up in her and unable to see the real sun. Isis, I'm not sure. She still doesn't want to accept the fact that Osiris is gone."

Horus walks away and Sadie and I were alone again. "Girlfriend," She says. "Were back to those titles again?"

"Yes," I say. "Only if you want to."

Sadie kisses me. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," I say.

I take Sadie's hand and we walk towards the dinning room. The table was a long table. We all sat at one end. Isis was at the end of the table. Ra and Horus sat on one side. Thoth, Sadie, and I sit on the other side. The servants pour wine for all of us. Sadie probably never had wine before. She takes a drink of it and makes a face.

"Can we get some water for her?" I ask one of the servants. They nod and walk off towards the kitchen.

They come back with the water and we begin eating. Once we finish Ra begins talking to me. "So, Anubis," Ra says. "How have you been son?"

"Set took my powers and used me as bait to lure the Kanes out of hiding," I tell him. "Set captured all of us. Julius turned himself in. We had a battle. Anput and Set died. Along with Julius Kane." I look at Sadie who was staring at the glass. I place my hand on hers. "Now were here. Asking for help. We need help to defeat Apophis."

"I see," Ra says. "I think we've been in hiding too long. What do you think Horus? Isis?"

"I think I'm ready for whatever Apophis gives us," Horus says.

We all look at Isis. "I don't think it's a good idea. We've already lost so much."

"You've lost so much!" Sadie says standing up. "I've lost my mother and my father because of your inability to actually fight! You guys sit here and hope you'll just wait things out! People are dying out there! Gods, magicians, and humans and it's all your fault for not taking a stand!" Sadie storms out of the room.

"I like this one cousin," Horus says drinking from his glass. "You should keep her around."

I get up and follow after Sadie. I find her putting her jacket on. "Sadie," I say. "Are you alright?"

"No," She says. "Isis is being ridiculous. She lost her husband and she thinks that she's lost so much. I lost most of my family and if she doesn't decide to help us. I could lose Carter and Amos too. I didn't want to come here without Carter. What if I go back and he's gone? I didn't get to say goodbye to my mom or my dad and I'm not going to lose my chance with Carter or Amos." Sadie had tears running down her face. I pull her in for a hug.

I let Sadie cry for a while before trying to calm her down. "Let's go," I say. "Back to the Brooklyn House."

"Anubis, Sadie," Isis says. "I'd like to apologize."

"Isis," I say. "We're leaving. Since your not going to help us."

"I will," Isis says. "We will. Sadie's right. I'm hiding from my problems. It's time we stand up and take charge."

"Great," I say. "Thank you."

"Just, stay the night, please. We're going to need some time to prepare. Besides, it's probably dark outside and we have to be a certain distance away from here to be able to summon portals. If you need to message someone, Thoth can do that." Isis says.

I look at Sadie. I knew she was in a hurry to get back to her brother and her uncle. She nods in agreement. "Sure," I say. "We have to leave first thing in the morning. Sadie needs to be with her family."

"I understand that," Isis says. "We will leave first thing in the morning."

Isis shows Sadie, Thoth and I to our rooms. Thoth gets his own and I decide to share with Sadie. The room was massive. The bed was a king size and literally looked like it was made for a king. There were red curtains that would go around it. I closed most of them except for the one that we were going to crawl into. We had got a message to Carter letting him know we'd be back in the morning. Since Sadie and I hadn't planned to stay the night. We had to sleep in what we had. I had taken my jeans and shirt off and wore my boxers. Sadie ended up wearing my t-shirt because she didn't feel comfortable since she was in a place that she didn't know. We get into the bed and I close the curtains. I know that we were safe. I just wanted to make sure that we had privacy. Sadie snuggles up to me and I put an arm around her. She falls asleep quickly and I hold her in my arms until I fall asleep.

 **Wow, what a longer chapter. This is also the 3** **rd** **chapter I wrote today. Let me know what you guys think. Hope you enjoyed. I'm still not sure how many chapters are left but I think there's a few still. Also, what would you guys think of a Valentines one-shot for Sadie and Anubis? Would you be interested in reading if I wrote one?**


	34. Returning Home

Sadie's POV

When I open my eyes, I instantly remembered that we had stayed the night. Isis insisted that we had to because it was too dark to get away from the base to make a portal. Anubis's shirt that I wore had moved up my body to above my belly button in my sleep. I lay on my back. Anubis laid on his side facing me with his arm around my waist. Anubis was still asleep.

"Jackal boy," I shake his arm that rested on my stomach.

Anubis opens his brown eyes and sits up. "Is everything alright?" He asks.

"Fine," I say. "I was just waiting for you to get up."

I sit up and hug him from behind. I kissed his shoulder and rested my chin on it. Anubis puts his hands over mine. We sit like that for a minute before Anubis starts moving off of the bed. I find my way out too. I take off Anubis's shirt and hand it to him. Anubis begins putting on his shirt and jeans. I do the same. Once we were both dressed, we at on the bench at the end of the bed and put our boots on. I grab my weapons belt and put it on. I have my staff strapped to my back before Anubis and I head out. Thoth was already out in the main room. Along with Horus. Horus was dressed in battle armor. Though, I'm sure it was going to be a while before we had to actually battle someone.

"There's my favorite magician," Thoth says. "I really loved how you were so sassy towards Isis yesterday. I think you guys definitely told her what we were all thinking."

"I was just telling her what I really thought," I told him.

"She's been different since my father was killed," Horus says. "I think she really needed that. A wake-up call of sorts."

"I can understand that," I say. Losing my mother and my father has changed my life. Now that they were both gone, I was worried about losing someone else. I wasn't ready to leave Carter and Amos. I hoped that Carter would've came with us. All I wanted to do was go home and be with them.

Isis and Ra join us along with a couple of servants. Thoth then leads the way back to where we came. He makes a portal and we all step through. We were back in the great room. I take off my jacket, staff, and weapons belt.

"Sadie!" Carter says. Carter walks over to me. I give him a hug. "I'm glad your back." Carter and I pull away and I stand beside him. "Welcome to the Brooklyn house," he says to Isis, Horus, and Ra. "Thank you for coming to help."

Carter showed them where they could stay. I go up to my room and take a shower. I put on some black shorts outlined with white and a white tank top. I walk out to my balcony. I sat down leaning against the wall of the house. I stare off into the city. I wondered what would happen after we kill Apophis. Most of my life has been this world. I'd have to adjust to new life. I also worried about what is going to happen during this battle. Carter and Amos were my last family. I didn't want to lose them. Then I though about Anubis. What if he died? I know, I sound absolutely crazy. A death god dying. I did kill Anput. If she could be killed by a magician, I was sure that Anubis could possibly be killed by Apophis. I'm sure I was worrying about these things because of my mom and dad. I never said goodbye or told them how much I loved them. What if that happened to Carter, Amos, or Anubis. I pulled my legs close to my chest. I sat on the balcony with the doors closed so no one would find me. I'm sure if Anubis came looking for me, he'd hear my heartbeat or breathing. I'm sure they were both busy trying to make sure Horus, Ra, and Isis were getting adjusted to the changes. I close my eyes and images of my father's death played in my mind. Him getting stabbed, me screaming, Carter holding onto me, me staring at my dad's lifeless body fall to the ground, and Set laughing. I opened my eyes. I felt my heart racing and tears coming out of my eyes. I take a couple deep breaths before closing my eyes again. I rested my head on the railing of the balcony. I eventually drift off to sleep.

"Sadie," A voice says. "Wake up."

I open my eyes and see Anubis looking at me. "What?" I ask.

"Why are you sleeping on the balcony?" He asks.

"I was hiding," I say. "I wanted to be alone. I must've fallen asleep. How long has it been?"

"We came back 6 hours ago," Anubis says.

"Wow," I say. "I'm sure Carter's probably worried."

"We've been searching for you," Anubis says. "Carter said he checked your room. I didn't think to check it until we've searched the whole place. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"You haven't spoken much since you yelled at Isis," Anubis says.

"I've just been thinking," I say. "Isis lost one person. One person. People around here have lost their entire families. Zia, Walt, Carter, Jaz, Me, and countless others have no parents. None. Most of our parents sacrificed themselves so that we could live. Isis, hid from all of these events for twelve years. She has the nerve to tell me that she's lost so much."

"She had no reason to say that," Anubis says to me. "I promise, I'll make sure she doesn't talk to you. If she makes you mad."

"I have to be nice," I say. "If were going to defeat Apophis we need to work together."

"I'll be there, by your side, I'll make sure she doesn't anger you." Anubis says.

I lace my fingers with his. "You know," I say. "If most people had an idea of what a death god would be like. It wouldn't be you."

"What's that mean?" Anubis asks.

"Well," I say. "When I think of a death god, I think scary, creepy, mean, loves death. Not handsome, funny, kind, caring, and selfless like you."

"I'm different I guess," Anubis says. "I mean, I try to be the opposite of my father. Set, the god of evil. I didn't want to be like him. Plus, I'm not really like most of the other gods. I always treated the servants with respect. I have an attachment to mortals."

"Ever think about being mortal?" I ask. "I mean, if Set could take your powers away. Couldn't Isis or Ra do that?"

"I'm sure they could," Anubis says. "I never really thought of that or had a reason to."

"Maybe when we've taken care of Apophis you could ask them," I tell him.

"You mean ask them to take my powers?" Anubis asks.

"Only if you want to," I say. "Then we won't have to worry about the whole god dating a mortal thing."

"I'll think about it," Anubis says. "Right now, we should get you inside. It's getting cold and your wearing shorts and a tank top. Also, Carter's probably worried about you."

Anubis and I get up. I decide to go find Carter and let him know I was alright. There wasn't much more excitement for the rest of the day.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Do you think Anubis will give up his powers and his life as a god for Sadie?**

 **FantasyQueen, I read your review. No, I don't have a valentine. I'm not a very big fan of valentine's day either. I thought it would be cute for a Sanubis one-shot though.**


	35. What I Really Want

Anubis's POV

I reach my arm out to find Sadie. When I don't feel anyone, I open my eyes. I was laying on my stomach. I get up and realized that I was in my own room. I get dressed in dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and my boots. I walk down to Sadie's room and open the door. Sadie was asleep. Her body was tangled in blankets. She lay on her back with her face turned to the side. One of her arms were on her stomach and the other one was on her pillow next to her. I close her door and decide to let her sleep some more. Sadie was starting to sleep with less nightmares of her father's death waking her up. I walk down the hall and run into Isis.

"Anubis," She smiles. "Good morning."

"Good morning," I hug her. "How are you adjusting?"

"Alright, I'm just not used to be around so many mortals." She says. "I don't know how you are so used to them."

"They saved my life and gave me shelter when I needed it after losing my powers. Sadie specifically, I remember her arguing with her dad to let me stay. Sadie was the one that killed the demon that nearly killed me. She taught me how to fight and survive without my powers." I explain as we walk through the halls.

"You seem very fond of that Sadie girl," Isis says. "You know the rules. God's can't date mortals."

"I know," I say. "Which reminds me. I have a question."

"What is it?" She stops and looks me in the eyes.

"Can you take away my powers?" I ask. "When this fight with Apophis is over?"

"Why on earth would you want me to do that?" She asks.

"I've lived for 5000 plus years. I know, I'm not allowed to date mortals because I'm a god. I love Sadie more than anything in the world. I want you to take my powers away so that I won't be a god. I want to be a mortal and live the rest of my life with her." I tell her.

Isis looks at me for a couple minutes. "Are you sure you don't want to think about it some more?"

"I don't," I say. "For once in my life, I know what I want. Set took that away when he gave me my powers back."

Isis realized I wasn't going to change my mind. "When the fight with Apophis is over and if that's still what you want. I'll do it. I'll take away your powers and you can live a mortal life."

"Thank you," I hug her.

She smiles. "It's for the best," She says. "I've never seen you in a good mood or this happy."

"Sadie makes me happy," I say. "I'm going to go check up on her. I'll talk to you later."

I leave Isis in the halls by herself. Yesterday Sadie asked me if Isis or Ra could take my powers away. I told her I'd think about it. The truth was, I didn't need to give it any thought. My immortal life as a death god or a mortal life with Sadie. I go back to Sadie's room. When I got there, she was still sleeping. She was towards the middle of the bed and she was facing towards the wall away from me. I sit on the bed and shake her lightly. Sadie makes a grumbling sound. She ignored the shaking. I moved her hair away from her face and kiss her cheek. When she doesn't respond to that, I kiss her jaw, then her neck, then her shoulder.

"What do you want Jackal boy?" She finally asks turning towards me and opening her blue eyes and stares right into my eyes.

"We should probably get some training in," I say. "We don't know when Apophis will arrive."

Sadie sits up and stretches her arms out in front of her. "You're right," She says. "Where were you last night? I thought you'd be here."

"I fell asleep in my room," I say. "I took a shower and put some shorts. I meant to lay down for a minute."

"Why don't you move your stuff to my room?" She asks. "You rarely sleep in your room."

"Are you sure that's okay with Carter and Amos?" I ask.

"You think they don't know that you're in here most of the time anyway?" She says. "They've been to busy to notice even if they did have a problem with it."

"You really want me to?" I ask.

"Why not?" She tells me. "I mean, I'm sure you plan on only staying here until Apophis is defeated. Then, you'll probably have to go do whatever it is that you do as a god."

"Actually," I say. "I talked to Isis this morning. Isis told me that she will take away my powers after we deal with Apophis. She didn't seem to like the idea at first. She said if it's what I really wanted."

"Is that really what you want?" Sadie asks me.

"All I want," I say. "Is to live a happy life with you. I love you."

Sadie smiles and kisses me. "I love you too."

Sadie and I hug before she gets up and starts getting ready. I go back to my room and make the bed. I gather all of the clothes that I had and put them into the backpack. I grab my other pair of shoes and the weapons belt that Sadie gave me and make my way back to her room. When I get back, she was sitting on her bed tying her hair up. She wore black shorts, a red sports bra, and a black sweater that wasn't zipped up. She looks at me.

"Wow," She says. "Is that everything you have?"

"Yes," I say. "Everything you gave me when I first arrived."

I go to the bathroom and replace my jeans with shorts. I change my boots for shoes. Sadie and I go to the training room to practice some fighting.

Sadie and I had finished practice. We were both sweating from the hard work. We take turns taking showers. We both wore jeans, white t-shirts, and boots. Sadie sits on her bed white I place my clothes in the closet. It was a walk-in closet. Sadie had all of her things on one side and the other side was empty. I assumed she did that because she didn't have a lot of things in the closet.

"I should find Carter," Sadie says. "Ask him if there's a plan and how were doing."

"I'm sure we still have a while until Apophis shows up," I tell her.

"A week at the least," Sadie says. "I'm just worried."

"Everything is going to be fine," I sit on the bed next to her and place a hand on her knee. "Besides, we have a few gods with powers on our side. Carter got more magicians to come help us. I think the odds are in our favor.

"I wonder what it's going to be like, when we take the world back." Sadie says. "We won't have to fight demons, gods, and guards. We can all live without being hunted by Set and Apophis. Rebuild. Make a proper graveyard for those we lost."

Neither Julius or Ruby had a gravestone. Julius's body was burned. Ruby's was lost. There were also many others that never got a gravestone. Amos has a list of people that everyone at this house has lost. Him and Julius apparently insisted everyone write there names down so they can remember them by. I stand up and hold out my hand.

"Let's go find Carter," I tell her. Sadie grabs my hand. I pull her up and we walk down the halls to find Carter and Amos.

 **I promise, were getting to the battle. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.**


	36. Final Preparations

Sadie's POV

I throw myself onto my bed. I just finished helping some of the magicians practice some spells and I was tired. I wore grey shorts, a matching grey jacket, and a red tank top. I close my eyes and try to rest for a minute. I open my eyes again when I hear the door open and close. I look over to see Anubis.

"Hey," He says. Anubis walks over and sits beside me. I sit up and move to sit beside him. "How was training?"

"Good," I say. "I think were as ready as we can be for Apophis. What have you been up to?"

"I helped Thoth and Isis make sure the library had enough protection for the children under the age of 16 or didn't want to fight." Anubis says.

Carter made a rule where if you're under the age of 16 you are not allowed to fight. Anyone 16 and older could fight if they wanted to. Most of them agreed to except for a few between 16-18. There were also a couple of parents that decided to watch the kids in the library while the battle was going on. We had some practice getting the kids to the room as quickly as possible. We've had an exciting past few days.

"Do you think were prepared?" I ask.

"Yes," Anubis says. "Sadie, I think everything is going to be fine."

I put my head on Anubis's shoulder. We've been busy for the past few days. The only time I really see Anubis is before we go to sleep and when we get ready in the morning. Anubis and I sit there with our fingers laced together and my head on his shoulder. Then we hear the drill alarms go off. I get up and Anubis follows me. We walk down the steps to the great room as we were instructed. I watch as the kids make their way to the library. Everyone was calm during the drills. I just wondered what was actually going to happen. Everyone will probably be running and the kids could be scared. It could happen anytime during the day. I see Carter and Zia talking to Amos. Walt was one of the guys holding the door open until everyone who wasn't participating in the battle was in the library.

"While they are going to the library all of you need to be getting your wands, staffs, weapons. Medical people need to be grabbing the healing potions and other first aid stuff. The infirmary will also be protected by the same spells as the library. We will have about 10 magicians each guarding the doors to the library and infirmary as the backup incase the spells fail." Carter explains. "I also need about twenty people to be on the roof of the Brooklyn house, preferably with good aim. Bow and arrows or gun. If you want to volunteer for any of those positions please see Zia before the end of the day and she will explain to you more on what you're supposed to be doing. You can go on with the day now, thank you."

Walt and Sean open the doors and the kids come piling out. "Carter!" I call as I follow him up the stairs.

"Hey Sadie," He says.

"How is everything going?" I ask.

"Great," He says.

"Does Jaz have all of the healing potions made up? Do we have enough wands and staffs for backups? Do we have enough healers? Do we have enough magicians to battle?" I ask.

"Sadie," He says. "I know you're worried. Yes, Jaz has more than enough healing potions and she's making more today. We have enough wands and staffs for each magician fighting to have two backups each. We have twenty healers and we have over three hundred magicians that came from all over to help us fight. Everything is fine."

"So, we're prepared?" I ask.

"Yes," He says. "Sadie, we're prepared. Amos and I are going to have a final preparation meeting later today if you want to come. If it will make you feel less worried."

"Alright," I say. "In the office?"

"Yes," Carter says. "In a couple of hours."

"Okay," I say. "I'll be there."

Carter hugs me and kisses the top of my head. I wonder off to my room and take a shower. When I get out, I get dressed in some jeans and a white t-shirt. I walk out of the bathroom and find Anubis standing on the balcony looking down at the river. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him and rest the side of my head on his back.

"Sadie," he says.

"Jackal boy," I say to him. I feel him put one of his hands over mine.

"What are you up to for the rest of the day?" he asks me.

"I'm going to go to the final preparation meeting in a couple hours," I tell him.

"I have to be there," he tells me.

"So, what I hear is we have a couple hours to hang out." I say.

Anubis turns in my arms. He wraps his arms around my waist. I look up at Anubis. I loved him. His eyes looked even more melting when the sun reflected on them. He looks down at me and smiles. He kisses me and I kiss him back. When we pull apart, I rest my head on his chest. We stand there for a while before we move back into the room. Anubis sits on the couch and I lay on the couch with my head in his lap.

"Do you think were prepared enough?" I ask.

"I think were prepared Sadie," Anubis says. "As prepared as we can be. We don't know what Apophis is going to do or if he is actually going to come. What are you so worried about? Is this still worrying over losing someone you care about? I won't let that happen again. I promise."

"I know," I say. "That doesn't stop me from worrying. I'm still in shock of losing someone my dad. I always thought he would be there."

Anubis messes with my hair. "He'll always be with you."

Anubis and I sit there. Sometimes we talk and sometimes we just sit there in silence.

Anubis and I make our way to the office. Carter, Zia, Amos, and Jaz were all there. Carter spots Anubis and I walking in and begins. "Everyone is here," He says. "Let's begin. Jaz, how are you on healers and potions?"

"Good," Jaz says. "I have all the healers and we have more than enough healing potions to make it through."

"Zia," Carter continues. "How about the assignments? Did you get enough people to volunteer?"

"Yes," Zia says. "I have enough volunteers. They all know what their job is and what to do if something goes wrong."

"Great," Carter says. "Amos? How are the weapons?"

"We have plenty," Amos says. "We're fine there."

"Anubis," Carter says. "Are the other gods here ready?"

"Yes," Anubis says. "Horus mainly, but he loves war and battles. Everyone else is also prepared."

"Awesome," Carter says. "Sadie, does it make you feel better that were all good to go?"

"I think I'll be fine," I told him.

"Alright," Carter says. "Does anyone have questions?" Everyone stays silent. "Alright, if you do just let me know. Everyone is dismissed. Try to get some rest. We will go over the practice run tomorrow."

We all separate. I spend the rest of my day with Anubis.

 **I'm pretty sure the battle will begin in the next chapter. Now, I was wondering. Would you guys like a long chapter with the battle or a couple short chapters. Let me know. Also, let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	37. Battle with Apophis Part 1

**I decided that it would be best for two chapters. One part with Anubis and the other part with Sadie. I wrote them both before I posted them because I didn't want to leave you on two cliff hangers. In the 38** **th** **chapter there's a cliff hanger. I'm going to try to write the next chapter right after I post these ones.**

Anubis's POV

I open my eyes and find Sadie sleeping beside me. Sadie was facing me with one of her arms under her pillow and the other one resting over her body. I laid facing her in a similar position as she was. I watched her sleep for a while. It was the middle of the day. We had already gone through the practice drill for the day. I came upstairs to take a nap because I was tired. When I had been sleeping, Sadie must've come in here to do the same. I move her hair out of her face lightly trying not to wake her. She moves a little but she doesn't open her eyes. I lay there and watch her for a couple more minutes. I get up and use the bathroom. I come back out and grab my jacket and put it on.

I finish putting my boots on when I hear rumbling sounds and then the house starts to shake. As soon as I heard that I knew, it was most likely Apophis. It was time.

I look over at Sadie who was immediately awakened. "What the hell was that?" She asks getting up and throwing on her boots.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling." I say. I walk over and open the balcony doors. I look towards the direction of the front of the house. I see a giant serpent. I know exactly who it was. Apophis.

I didn't realize Sadie had joined me. "That's him isn't it. Apophis."

"Yes," I tell her. "It is."

That was when we hear the alarms go off. Sadie grabs her weapons belt with her knifes and wand. She grabs her staff. We head down to the main floor. Walt was already down there ready to go. Walt and I held the doors of the library doors while the kids and others got in. Some of the kids looked scared and worried. Once they were all in, we shut the doors and Sadie locks the door with a spell. Everyone else were getting in their positions.

"Good luck man," Walt says to me.

"You too," I say to him.

All of the magicians that weren't medics, guarding the library and infirmary, or on the roof were all standing in the great room. Carter and Sadie stood by the door with their uncle. Once everyone was ready Amos opens the doors and the three of them walk out. I move through the crowd and stand by the doors to the outside of the mansion. Horus, Isis, Ra, and Thoth were all standing by the doors already. I look out the door. Apophis was a massive serpent. I wasn't sure how we were going to take him down. Surrounding him was groups of magicians, gods, demons, and humans that have decided to side with him.

"Carter and Sadie Kane," Apophis says. "Children of Julius and Ruby Kane. It has come to my attention that someone in your resistance has killed Set."

"Set was killed by Anubis," Sadie says. "Right after Set killed my father, Julius."

"Julius had to die," Apophis says. "Ruby and Julius tried to stop us, unfortunately it did not work out for them. They are gone and soon, their children will soon meet the same fate."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Carter says. "We have an army."

"Your army is pathetic compared to mine," Apophis laughs.

"My mother and father are dead because of you!" Sadie yells. "This ends today!"

"I'll give you two an option," Apophis says. "Turn yourselves in, I'll leave everyone else in that house of yours alive. If you do not turn yourselves in. I'll kill every last person you ever cared about."

Carter and Sadie whisper to each other. Once they come to an agreement Sadie looks at me. I look in to her blue eyes until she turned away. Sadie had been worried about losing people she cared about. All I could think about was if that was the last time, I was going to see those blue eyes. I was worried about Sadie even though I knew she could take care of herself.

"We're not going down without a fight!" Carter yells.

All of the magicians started cheering. "Very well," Apophis says. "I gave you the option to turn yourselves in. The outcome will be on your hands."

Then, it began.

Apophis's army charges towards the house. The people from the roofs started firing the weapons they had. The magicians and the couple of gods we had piled out of the house and started fighting. I summon jackal warriors that start tearing apart any demon they see. I continue turning whoever and whatever I can into ashes or drag them into the underworld. I occasionally scan the area to find Sadie. Sadie was fighting two magicians at once. Sadie was easily taking down her opponents. Carter and Horus were working together to take down a god. I wasn't sure which god. Isis was using magic to turn some of her opponents into various objects. Thoth summoned a heard of baboons to fight. Ra was using fire to take down his opponents. Apophis was watching everything. I could tell he clearly wanted to make sure we got through his whole army before he was going to fight. I knew he wasn't going to try anything until his army were either dead or surrendered. The battle could go on for hours. I end up near Sadie. She fought a couple of magicians. Some demons try to sneak up on her but are interrupted my being wrapped in mummy wrappings. When she sees that they were coming after her she slams her staff into one and it burst and she throws a knife at the other one. Sadie and I both have a break of fighting people. We give each other a quick look before getting back into fighting. A couple of my jackals were attacking a demon running towards Zia and Alyssa. Most of the magicians had protection circles around them and fighting off anything that came at them. Apophis's army felt endless. Some of them were easy to get rid of because a majority of them were humans who were willingly fighting for a giant serpent like Apophis. I could tell that our army wasn't getting very many deadly casualties. I occasionally did see a medic dragging someone back into the house due to injuries. We had spent a lot of time training. No matter if it was combat, magic, or weapons. Everyone was prepared. Everyone was trained to get out of situations. Horus was easily taking down anyone in his path. Due to being a war god he was good at fighting. He knew how to take down any opponent quickly and easily.

I was caught off guard when a demon slams right into me. I fall to the ground onto my back. I quickly roll onto my stomach and use my hands to push my body up quickly. The demon comes at me again. I duck and turn quickly. Then, it came at me again. I hadn't moved soon enough because it cuts me in the side. I shout in pain. I fall to the ground and hold my side. I saw the demon coming at me again. Then a knife hits it bursts and its remains fall everywhere. I look over and see Sadie. I remembered the first day I met her when she killed a demon that was about to kill me. She had saved my life once again. I thank her. Thoth comes over to me.

"You're lucky your girlfriend is a good aim with throwing knives," He say healing me.

"I know," I say. "I'm starting to think I literally will not live without her," I tell him.

"Keep up the good work buddy," Thoth pats me on the back before running back into battle.

I searched through the crowd of fights. I wondered how many more people there were to fight. I felt like we had been fighting for hours. I wasn't sure how long it had been since it started. I knew that eventually people were going to start getting tired. I checked on everyone to make sure they were alright. I summon some more jackal warriors to hopefully give our side less people to fight. The jackals were easily killing all of the demons so that the magicians only had to worry about the other magicians and humans. Isis, Horus, Thoth, Ra, and I were focused on the gods. The system that Carter and Amos worked so hard on to plan was working. We weren't having any issues with anyone getting into the Brooklyn house.

I look over at Sadie and see that she was surrounded by at least five magicians. She was trying her best to fight them off. I make mummy wrappings wrap around all of them and pull it causing them to fall. That's when Sadie starts casting spells to take care of them. She looks at me and smiles once she finishes taking care of them. I give her a quick smile back. This battle with Apophis felt endless. I knew that if we kept pushing through that the outcome was going to be fine.


	38. Battle with Apophis Part 2

Sadie's POV

This battle taught me a few things:

1\. Thoth thinks it's a good idea to let a heard of baboon's fight.

2\. I'm forever saving Anubis from demons.

3\. Apophis is a lazy serpent for sitting back and watching the whole battle unfold.

4\. There were more people in Apophis's army than I ever knew was left on the planet.

I continuously used spells, my staff, and threw knifes at anything that came in my direction that I knew was a target. We had fought for hours. I know that the gods probably weren't tired. Though, Anubis has been through a lot. I glance over between Anubis, Carter, and Amos. I was worried about them. I also search for my friends to make sure they didn't need help. Walt was using many of his amulets to fight people. Zia was using some fire magic to take care of demons who escaped the wrath of the jackals. Carter was running around and helping anyone who needed it. Alyssa, Sean, and Julian were working together to pull injured back into the infirmary. Some of the people in the infirmary that could be healed easily returned back out for battle. Anyone with broken limbs were told to stay in the infirmary until everything was over. We were slowly losing people that could fight. Apophis's army was a never ending. I wondered where the hell all of these people have been hiding. Probably in Egypt. Anubis told us that Egypt was where Set had lived.

There was a demon and a magician running towards me from two directions. I point my wand at the demon and cause him to explode. Then I duck before the magician can hit me and kick him in the back and drive my knife through his back. Someone wraps their arms around me and another aims their gun at me. They fire and I turn and it hits the one that was holding me in the arm because I hear him shout. I slam my elbow into his stomach causing him to release me and a throw knife at the other one. It hits him in the chest. I walk over and take it out and walk back to the injured one. He looks up at me and holds his hands up in surrender.

"Get out of here," I tell him.

"Thank you," He says. "For sparing my life."

"I'm not Apophis," I say. "I'm not the monster here."

He nods and runs off. Some of them you could tell that they weren't willing to fight but they had no choice. I let some of them that looked scared run away. I look over at Amos. He had been fighting a lot of demons that the jackals couldn't. He was fine. I checked for Carter again. He was helping and injured Zia into the house. She held her arm and it was bleeding. She was going to be fine. I checked for Anubis, Walt, Alyssa, Cleo, and all the rest of my friends.

"ENOUGH!" Apophis yells.

Everyone stopped fighting. I realized that most of his army was either dead, injured, ran away, or surrendered. "Giving up already?" I ask Apophis.

"No," Apophis says. "I'm just getting started."

There was a glowing all around Apophis. Next thing I know, there is a man around Amos's age standing in front of me. He had red eyes like a snake. Pale skin, that also looked like snake skin. The guy basically looked like a snake if a snake had a human body. He had dark hair. He wore a snake skin suit. I assumed this man was Apophis. I wasn't aware he could turn into a person. I guess it made since. If all the other gods could look like people, he could to. Even though he looked like a creepy snake/human thing. I knew one thing would come out of this. I would hate snakes for the rest of my life.

"I prefer your other form," I say. "It gave me less nightmares."

"Sadie Kane," Apophis ignored my comments. "You are a talented magician. It's a shame, you must die."

"I don't plan on being the one who dies today Apophis," I say. "You on the other hand should be worried about it."

"Your comments mean nothing to me Kane," Apophis says. He grabs me by the neck and raises me off the ground. I drop my wand and staff and move my hands to the one he held my neck with. I clawed at him with my fingers. His skin also felt like a snake, which was disturbing. Mummy wrapping goes around me and pulls me back and I fall to the ground in front of Apophis.

Anubis stood in between me and Apophis. "You will not harm Sadie Kane."

"Anubis," Apophis says. "You know, I was going to kill you the first day this all started. Your father, Set, thought he could get you to change. Join us. He had hope that you would follow in his footsteps. Instead, you fall in love with this mortal girl. How disappointing. You are a disappointment to the gods and to Egypt."

"I'd rather be a disappointment than to be a traitor to Egypt and side with you," Anubis says with anger in his voice.

I had gotten up from the ground and I was standing to the side but still behind Anubis. Then, Anubis falls to his knees and he was shouting in pain. I realized it was Apophis controlling him. I drop to my knees and put my hands-on Anubis's shoulders. "Stop!" I shout. "Apophis please, you're hurting him."

"Apophis," A voice says. "Enough!"

Apophis looks up and Anubis was free from his power. Anubis falls back a little. I was behind him so he leaned into me. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss his head. Ra appears next to us.

"Ra," Apophis says. "You're still alive and out of hiding."

"You have caused enough chaos. Look at what the world has become because of what you've done," Ra says. "You are the reason Osiris, Julius Kane, Ruby Kane, and countless others are dead."

Anubis recovered and we were both standing next to Ra. "It's disappointing even for me." Apophis comments. "I could have done far worse."

"Let's end this Apophis," Ra says. "A battle between you and I. To the death."

Everyone was surrounding us. There was a big circle of people. I saw Carter being held back by Amos. Alyssa and Cleo looked worried. I saw Walt with his arms crossed and a couple of guys were around him. Julian, Sean, and Paul. Anubis and I backed up and were standing next to Isis and Horus. Isis was checking to make sure Anubis was okay and asking him if he was okay. I rolled my eyes. Horus puts an arm around me. "You did great Sadie." He says.

"Get your arm off me before you no longer have it!" I tell him.

Horus laughs and takes his hand away. "So feisty this one is cousin."

"Shut up Horus," Anubis says.

We turn our attention back to Ra and Apophis.

"If I win," Apophis says. "The world is mine."

Ra and Apophis start fighting. We watch as they continue to fight. Both Ra and Apophis were both doing a good job. They both injured each other and were close to killing the other many different times. Then Ra finally knocks Apophis to the ground. He had his foot on his chest. They were a few inches away from us. Both Apophis and Ra were covered in blood and their clothes were torn in multiple places. Horus walks over and holds Apophis by the shoulders while Ra stands in front of him. Apophis was now on his knees with his hands behind his back. Apophis was losing and he was probably about to be executed, but he was laughing.

"It's over Apophis," Ra says.

"It is," Apophis says. "For more than just me."

Apophis moves back and knocks Horus to the ground. He pulls a knife out of thin air and throws it before Ra cuts Apophis's head off. The world had started spinning. Anubis put his arms around me. "Sadie!" He yells.

"NO!" Carter yells. I see him running towards me. I look down and realized the knife had hit me. I hadn't even felt it. The last thing I see is Carter running towards me before I close my eyes and darkness followed.


	39. Waiting for Her

Anubis's POV

I don't remember much of what happen the few minutes following Apophis's death. I held Sadie in my arms until Carter got to us. He picks her up. One arm behind his back and the other under her legs. One of her arms were over her stomach and the other hung down. I watched Carter carry her away towards the Brooklyn House. Amos was following them. I sat on my knees. Isis puts her hand on my shoulder. "Anubis," She says. "Are you alright?"

"His girlfriend just got stabbed by Apophis," Horus says. "Do you think he's alright mother?"

I ignore both of them and head straight for the house. I heard Walt instructing some magicians on taking care of the bodies of the dead. Walt was probably just as worried as the rest of us, he was probably distracting himself with taking care of clean up. I get into the house and to the infirmary. I sat on the bench right outside it's doors. A couple minutes later Carter comes out. He had blood on his shirt. Sadie's blood.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Jaz is working on it," Carter sits down next to me. "We not sure. Thoth is examining the knife. Sadie has poison in her blood stream and they need to figure out what the poison is before they can do much. Jaz is doing some spells to heal the wound and slow the poison. Amos is in there with Sadie right now."

Sadie was dying. I could tell. I was a death god. I couldn't do a single thing about it. Carter and I hadn't really talked much. We both sat on the bench We both wanted one thing right now. Sadie alive and well. A few moments later Thoth comes back with the knife.

"It's some sort of snake venom," Thoth says. "I'm not surprised because snakes are kind of his thing."

"How do we heal it?" Carter asks.

"Isis can probably heal it," Thoth says.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"I think she is in the great room," Thoth says.

I get up and walk into the great room. "Aunt Isis!" I call.

She gets up and looks at me. "Anubis," She says. "Is everything alright?"

"We need your help," I say. "Sadie has snake venom in her system. Please, I love her. Help her. Please."

"Of course," She says. Isis walks over towards the infirmary and they let her in. Carter and I remain on the bench until Amos come out. Both of us stand up at the same time.

"She's going to be fine," Amos says. We both sigh in relief. "However, she could potentially be in a coma for a couple days. The venom got to her brain. Isis thinks that she got it in time but until she wakes up. We don't know if it affected her brain or not."

"What do you think would happen?" Carter asks. "If it did?"

"Her memories, senses, movements, or anything could be off. When she wakes up, we will test her for all of those things. Right now, we just wait for her to wake up. You two boys go get cleaned up. Oh, and Carter, if you could get something from her closet easy for Jaz and Zia to put on her." Amos says before walking off. Probably to help clean things up.

Cleo, Alyssa, and a couple other people were letting the kids and everyone who was in the library out. They were told what happened to Sadie and they were told not to go outside due to the amount of mess the battle had caused. Thoth and Isis were using some magic to put things back together. Carter and I go upstairs he stops in Sadie and I's room and grabs what was probably a white dress from her closet and leaves. I go into the bathroom and took a shower. The sun was starting to set. When I finish, I change into fresh black jeans and a white t-shirt. I sat on the couch of the bedroom. I though about what Sadie. I looked over at the balcony. This room reminded me a lot of Sadie. I got up and walked down the stairs to see what I could do to help. I walked out the front of the Brooklyn house. All of the bodies of deceased people were taken care off. The grass was green and the trees didn't look dead. The roads that were cracked were fixed. Some houses down the road were fixed up. Thoth and Isis fixed the area only by a couple of blocks.

"What do you think Anubis?" Walt says. "Looks like there was never a battle with a giant serpent who can also turn into a snake/human person straight out of a horror movie."

I laughed. "Not at all. It looks beautiful. Sadie's going to love it when she wakes up." I tell him.

"Yeah," Walt says. "If she wakes up and remembers what happened and is normal Sadie."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I think we caught it soon enough." I tell him. I hoped. I was worried. What if she woke up and didn't remember anything? What if something was wrong? What if she didn't wake up?

"Let's hope for the best," Walt says. "Not fear the worst."

"You're right," I say. "I'm going to go see if I can see her."

"See you later bro," Walt says walking away.

I go back to the infirmary. Carter was sitting next to Sadie. He sat in a chair next to her bed an was watching her. I look at Sadie. She wore a short, lose, white dress. It had thin straps. Both of Sadie's hands were placed on either side of her. Her eyes were closed. I could see her chest rising and falling. I sit on the other side of her.

"I'll let you be with her for a while," Carter says. "I better go check on Zia."

Carter gets up and leaves. I use my thumb to move some of Sadie's hair out of her face. "I love you," I tell her and kiss her forehead. I sit on the chair on this side of her. "We haven't won until you wake up and we can tell that you're okay."

I continue to sit there and watch her. I wanted nothing more than for her to be okay. I sat there next to her until I fall asleep in the chair.

 **I'm a bit on a roll writing today! Hope you're enjoying.**


	40. Waking Up

Sadie's POV

 _I held hands with Anubis as we walked through a field. He wore blue jeans with holes in them, a white t-shirt that was tight on his arms, and his black combat boots. You could see the bottom of his jackal tattoo on his arm. I wore a short white dress and my combat boots. I lean against a tree and faced Anubis. He placed his hands on my waist. I wrap mine around his neck._

" _I love you, Anubis," I smile._

" _I love you too, Sadie," Anubis says._

 _I kiss him. He kisses me back. When we pull away, I see Apophis behind Anubis. Anubis notices me staring and turns. Apophis throws a knife and it hits me. Then I remembered what happened. The image of Apophis throwing a knife, Ra cutting off his head, me looking down at the knife that hit me, Carter running towards me, Anubis catching me. Everything going dark._

I open my eyes and sit up breathing heavily. I look around the room was dark. I recognized it as the infirmary. I put my hand where I had been hit with the knife. I get up and turn the light on. I lift the dress that I was wearing and look at where I had been hit. It was healed. I sit back on the bed and slow down my breathing. I look around the room. Where was everyone? How long was I out?

It must've been the middle of the night. I turn the infirmary light off and make my way up the steps. I did my best not to make noise. I had no shoes on so it was easy. I make my way down to my bedroom. When I get in, I see Anubis sleeping in the bed. The moonlight shined through the window and the balcony doors. Anubis was laying on his stomach with his head turned towards me. He was shirtless and the sheets were covering the lower half of his body. I was able to see some shorts as I got closer to him. I sit on the bed next to him.

"Anubis," I say. I place my hand on his back. He stayed asleep. "Anubis," I say a little louder.

Anubis turns and looks at me. "Sadie!" He says. "You're awake!" I turn the lamp on the nightstand on. He places his hands on either side of my face. He kisses me. I kiss him back. After a couple of minutes, he pulls back.

"I don't know if it that big of a deal," I say.

"Sadie," Anubis says. "It's been two weeks."

"Two weeks!" I say standing up. "What happened?"

"The knife had some snake venom in it. Isis managed to heal it but it got to your brain. All they told me is that you were in a coma and we wouldn't know if it affected you until you woke up." Anubis says. "We have to tell Carter you're awake."

"If I was in a coma why weren't either of you in the infirmary?" I ask.

"We took turns each night," Anubis says. "Then, after the first week Carter said that if you woke up you would probably find me or him."

Anubis gets up and puts a shirt on. He grabs my hand and drags me towards Carters room. "I don't see why we can't wait until morning."

"You can't tell me your tired," Anubis says. "You were in a coma for two weeks."

Anubis knocks on the door. We hear movement and the door opens. Carter was wearing pajama pants and a white t-shirt. "Sadie!" He says. He comes out of the bedroom and shuts the door. Zia was probably sleeping. Carter hugs me. It takes me a second to finally hug him back.

"Hey," I say. He backs away. "How are you feeling?"

"I remember everything," I say.

"Uncle Amos has a few tests he wants to do to make sure your alright. We need to test your senses, reflexes, movements, memories, thinking." Carter tells me.

"Well," I say. "I remember what happened. Memories. I made it from the infirmary to my room. Movements. I felt Anubis kiss me. Senses. I think tests are insane. Thinking. I'm pretty sure if I can move then reflexes are fine also. Are we done?"

Carter looks at Anubis. Anubis shakes his head. They probably had a silent conversation about how I was fine because my comments were still sassy and sarcastic. I crossed my arms. "Let's all get some sleep," Carter says. "In the morning, Amos is going to make sure you are alright."

"Fantastic," I turn to head towards my room.

"Sadie," Carter says. "I'm glad you're okay. I missed you."

I smile at him. He smiles back and then goes back into his room. Anubis follows me back to mine. Once we get into the room I turn and kiss Anubis again. He kisses me back. I kiss him a couple more times. Anubis and I get back into the bed. We both lay on our backs staring at the ceiling.

"So, jackal boy," I say. "Fill me in what's been going on the past two weeks."

"Well," Anubis says. "Apophis is dead. We cleaned up the warzone. Thoth, Ra, and Isis made some changes to the outdoors. Only by a couple of blocks every couple days. I created a graveyard with gravestones of everyone that someone in this house has lost. Even Julius and Ruby. We haven't done that much. Everyone's been too worried about you."

"Do you still have your powers?" I ask.

"Yes," Anubis says. "Only because I wasn't sure what was going to happen to you. I kept my powers in case you died."

"What were you going to do if I died?" I ask.

"Find a way to bring you back," Anubis says. "I needed my powers to do that."

"Isn't bringing people back to life a bad idea," I ask. "There's always consequences or something."

"Probably," Anubis says. "I was going to deal with that when I got to that."

I find Anubis's hand and lace our fingers together. "Let's just be glad we didn't have to cross that bridge." I turn and move closer to Anubis. He turns towards me and puts his arms around me. He kisses my head before resting his head on top of mine. I close my eyes and go to sleep.

 **Another short chapter but I posted 4 chapters today. I hope you guys are enjoying. I think were almost towards the end. No need to worry because I have two more story ideas for you guys. I will decide which one to do next. I'm leaning towards the one that I left a description in one of the previous chapters. It was at the end of chapter 27 if you skipped over it and want to read it. I still don't have a title. I'm really not sure what to title it. I might do a thing where I let you guys come up with a title. You will get credit for it because I'm all about giving people credit. I'll see if I can't come up with a title in the next few days.**


	41. A Happy Ending

Anubis's POV

"What is your name?" Amos asks Sadie.

"Sadie Ruby Kane," Sadie answers.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Carter Julius Kane."

"What are your parent's names?"

"Julius and Ruby Kane."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Apophis threw a knife at me. It didn't miss."

Amos looks at her. Sadie was annoyed that she had to do so many tests. Sadie was dressed in black leggings and a white tank top. Now that she passed the memories test, Amos was having her do some exercises that would determine that she didn't have a problem with movement and reflexes. Once he finished that he ran some test on senses.

"Alright," Amos says. "Sadie, it looks like everything is fine. Looks like the venom wasn't in your brain long enough to cause any damage. Could you lift your shirt so I can see where you were hit?" Sadie lifts her shirt. She got hit on her left side of her stomach. Amos looks over it. "Jaz's healing potions did the trick. You're all set Sadie."

"Thank you, Uncle Amos." Sadie gets up and hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. Sadie heads out of the room and probably upstairs to change.

Carter and Amos have a conversation. I decide to head over to see my Aunt. She in the great room reading a book. "Aunt Isis," I say. "Sadie's alright."

"That's good to hear Anubis," She says. "Since she's fine, I assume you want me to take your powers, as we agreed?"

"Yes," I say. "I do."

"You're sure?" Isis asks.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," I say. "I'm finally happy. I want to live a mortal life with Sadie. I want to give up my powers to do that."

"Very well," Isis says.

"I want to do one more thing," I say. "It's for Sadie. Then, you can take them away."

"Okay," Isis says. "You know where to find me."

I watch Isis leave and I head upstairs to find Sadie. I find her in the bedroom. She changed into jeans and a white t-shirt. "Sadie," I say.

"Hey Anubis," She smiles and walks over and kisses me.

"I want to show you something," I say. "It's a surprise."

"I don't really like surprises," She says to me.

"You'll like this one," I tell her. "I promise."

I hold out my hand. Sadie takes it and I lead her out of her room. We walk down the stairs and to the back of the mansion. I open the door that lead to an open field. There used to be buildings. Thoth used his magic to turn it into a field that I could make into a graveyard. There was an iron fence surrounding the whole thing. I lead her to one of the gravestones. The one in honor of her mother and father. It said 'Julius and Ruby Kane' and under their names was 'loving parents and caring friends.' Sadie looks down and reads the stones. She sits on her knees in the grass. She places her hand on the stone and closes her eyes.

I look up and see the ghost of Julius and Ruby. Julius stood with Ruby. Ruby had her arm linked with Julius's they looked down at their daughter and they were smiling at her. I could tell that they were proud of what Sadie and Carter had done. I kneel down next to Sadie and put my arms around her. I look up at the ghost. Ruby turned her attention to me. She gives me a light smile before looking back at Sadie. Sadie leans back into me. "Thank you, Anubis." She finally says. "I just wish I could tell them how much I love them."

"Sadie," I say. "Look up."

She looks up right at Julius and Ruby. She immediately stands. "Mom! Dad!" She says.

"There ghosts," I say. "You can't touch them, but you can talk to them."

I walk away to let Sadie talk to them. I see Carter walking towards me. I had told Zia to get him to come out here after I had brought Sadie out. He stops when he sees Sadie talking with their parents. "Are they ghosts?" He asks.

"Yes," I say. "I brought them here so you guys can talk to them before I get my powers taken away. Go, be with them."

Carter quickly walks over to them. I stand by a tree and watch as Carter and Sadie talk to their parents. After a few minutes Julius and Ruby disappear. Carter hugs Sadie and kisses her on the head. They stand together for a couple minutes before walking over towards me. Sadie runs up and hugs me. I put my arms around her and look at Carter.

"Thank you," He says. "You didn't have to do that for us."

"I did," I say. "You and Sadie took me in and saved my life."

Carter smiles and heads back in to leave me and Sadie. Sadie pulls away from my hug and kisses me. "I love you Anubis." She says. "You were right, I liked this surprise."

"Not all surprises bad," I tell her. I take her hand. "We better get going. Carter and Amos have some announcements to make."

We walk back into the house to the great room. Carter and Amos were standing in front of the library doors and everyone else made there way around the great room or along the balcony of the second floor looking down.

"Thank you all for coming," Amos says. "I know it's been a bit busy considering the gods were clearing up old and demolished buildings and helping us rebuild new ones. Now that Set and Apophis are gone, we are able to rebuild. Some gods, magicians, and humans all over the world are coming together to rebuild in their locations. Though, we have another problem at hand. A leader for the Brooklyn house. Not only will the leader run the Brooklyn house they will be in charge of running Brooklyn. Go ahead and take some time to come up with who you want to nominate."

"Carter Kane," Sadie says.

Carter looks over at Sadie. Amos and Carter were both a little shocked. "Anyone else agree with Sadie's nomination?"

"I do," Zia says.

"So do I," Walt says.

"I do," I say.

A lot more people start to agree. "Anyone have any objections for Carter being in charge?" They wait for a few moments. "Very well, Carter Kane will be the new head of the Brooklyn House."

Everyone starts clapping. Sadie walks over and hugs her brother. "Thank you," Carter says. "I'll try my best to be a good leader. If you plan to move into the new housing being built let me or Amos know so we can determine how many will need to be built. Everyone is dismissed."

Everyone starts to go on about there day. Sadie talks to Carter quickly before she comes back over to me. "What next Jackal boy?" She asks.

"Well, I have to go see my aunt about taking my powers away." I say.

"You really want to do this?" Sadie asks. "You want to get rid of your powers?"

"Yes," I say. "I want to live a mortal life with you."

Sadie smiles and kisses me. "If it's really what you want. Let's go."

Sadie follows me to my Aunt's room. Isis, Horus, and Ra were planning to go to Egypt to make Horus king of the gods and to make Egypt the home of the gods. I knock on the door. Isis opens it. "Hello Anubis," She says. "You're ready?"

"Yes," I say. "I am."

Isis invites us into the room. "Once I do this, you will be a mortal. A human. You will not be able to use any of your powers ever again. Do you understand."

"Yes," I say. "I understand."

Isis hugs me before she puts her hands on my shoulders. I could feel the powers leaving my body just like I did when Set took them. I close my eyes and then open them again.

"It's done," Isis says. "You're now just a human."

"Thank you," I say.

Isis smiles. Once Sadie and I got out of the room, Sadie takes my hand. "So, your human now." She says. "Now you're just Anubis. You need a last name."

"Why?" I ask. "I'm fine being just Anubis."

"What if we get married one day? Way in the future obviously. I'm not going from Sadie Kane to just Sadie." She says.

"It will stay Sadie Kane," I say. "I can't picture you with any other name."

"Then we'll just make you Anubis Kane," Sadie turns to me holding both of my hands. "I actually don't hate it."

"Neither do I," I smile leaning down and kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you," Sadie kisses me again. When she pulls away, she was still smiling. This was the most I've seen her smile since her father died. I knew she was happy. Sadie and I hold hands and walk down the stairs. We walk out of the Brooklyn house. The grass was alive and bright green. The trees seemed more alive. Sadie and I were together and that's all that mattered.

**Fifteen Years Later**

"Daddy!" Two voices call. I turn and see Sadie with our two-year-old son walking towards me with our two daughters running towards me. Our son Andrew. Sadie decided that it would be a great name since it reminded her of how we met when I told her my name was Andrew. Andrew had black hair and brown eyes like me. Our two daughters were Audrey and Scarlett. Audrey was five-years old. She wore a dress with flowers on it. Her black hair was braided with flowers in it and her blue eyes were just as bright at her mothers. Scarlett wore some scarlet (ever since her uncle Carter told her that there was a color with her name, it's been her favorite color.) colored shorts, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket with boots. Her hair was caramel blonde, like Sadie's and she had my brown eyes. She was four years-old. Scarlett and Audrey ran towards me. I kneel down to hug both of them. Once I hug them, I stand up and kiss Sadie who had made it towards us. I take Andrew from her. "They had a lot of fun with their cousins," Sadie says.

Sadie and I moved out into a house once we got married. We weren't that far away from the Brooklyn house were Carter and Zia lived. Carter and Zia had two kids and Zia is pregnant with their third. They had Kara who is the same age as Scarlett. They also had Cayden, who was six-years old. Scarlett and Audrey loved to hang out with Kara and Cayden.

"They always do," I say. "I have dinner ready."

"Thank you," Sadie says. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

I roll my eyes. "It wasn't because you loved me or anything."

Sadie laughs. She smiles and kisses me. "I love you, jackal boy."

"We love you too daddy!" Audrey says. Scarlett and Audrey hugged my legs.

"Let's not all gang up on daddy," Sadie says. "Let's go wash our hands before dinner gets cold."

The girls run inside with Sadie following them to make sure they do wash their hands like they are supposed to. I take Andrew and put him in the high chair to feed him some food. Sadie and the girls sat down. Sadie looks at me and smiles. I smiled back. We loved each other and we were happy.

 **I hope you loved that happy ending. I hope you enjoyed this story. Don't worry, the next story will be out either later today or tomorrow. Also, Happy Valentine's Day! If you don't know what the story that's coming up, I put the description below so you don't have to go back and find it in the previous chapters. I know, I still don't have title, but I'm pretty sure if you have me on your author alerts then you'll know when I post a story.**

Untiled Story

 _At a summer camp 10 years ago, six-year-old Sadie and eight-year-old Anubis meet, they immediately became best friends. Halfway through the summer, Sadie leaves unexpectedly due to a horrific car accident ending in her mother's death. 10 years later, Anubis ends up moving in with his aunt, uncle, and cousin in the small town outside in the state of New York. When Anubis attends his first day of school he runs into Sadie Kane. Anubis and Sadie's friendship picks up where it left off 10 years ago. Will their friendship grow into something more?_


End file.
